Hurting
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: EO! Olivia's in an abusive marriage with Dean Porter. Tragedy strikes, secrets are revealed and chaos ensues. As she heads down towards a self destructive path, a certain blue eyed detective will help her get back on track. Please R&R!
1. A living nightmare

**Title: Hurting**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (eventually); Olivia/Dean Porter; Munch/Alex (established); Casey/Chester (established); Bobby/Alex (established); Cragen/Donnelly (established); Mike/Carolyn (established); Fin/Melinda (established); Jason Porter (Dean and Olivia's son).**

**Rating: PG-13/Strong R for smut, violence, language, loads of angst and drama.**

**Setting/Classification: AU; Some SVU/CI crossover.**

**Spoilers/Notes: Major spoilers for 'Infiltrated', 'Florida' and 'Screwed'. For the sake of this story, Elliot doesn't have any children and was never married. Melinda's divorced. Bobby, Mike and Elliot are first cousins. Alex Cabot, Casey and Olivia are sisters and Cragen's their father. **

**Summary: Olivia's in an abusive and controlling marriage with Dean Porter. The unthinkable happens concerning her only salvation. As she heads down towards a self-destructive path, a certain blue-eyed detective will help her get back on track.**

**Author's note: Don't take my head off, okay? This idea has been playing in my head for a while, mainly because there are a growing number of Dean-haters on this site (including yours truly). I have a sick feeling our favorite female detective will hook up with him this season since Elliot went back home (but we all know something bad will happen). So, please, bare with me. The ending of the story will be to everyone's liking.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Porter residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 22, 2007**

Sporting a black eye, a bruised jaw and several more bruises on her body, Olivia Benson-Porter padded downstairs and saw her husband Dean sitting on the couch, nursing another bottle of beer. Their newborn son Jason, the only beautiful boy who kept her on her toes during the days that was gloomy, gurgled and cooed in his crib. Being an NYPD detective was tough, but being married to an FBI agent was even tougher. If they only knew what Dean was really like.

She hasn't been herself since she married Dean almost a year ago. When she went to Oregon for an undercover assignment, the handsome FBI agent caught her eye. Before long, they began talking, flirting and doing everything they could to be near one another. By the time she came back home, she was already pregnant.

When Dean found out about the news a short time later, he asked her to marry him. Of course, without thinking, she accepted. When they came back home in November, they exchanged vows at the courthouse.

Everyone at the 16th precinct were shocked about her newly married status. Her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler was even more shocked because he never had the chance to tell her how he felt. He has been in love with her since they first met almost eight years ago, but he has been too chicken to say anything. So, he ended up delving into some pretty easy one night stands to ease his broken heart.

On June 1, 2007, Jason Sean Michael Porter was born. He was beautiful and was the splitting image of Olivia. Everything felt so right.

Boy, has everything changed! And it hasn't been for the better, either.

Deciding not to bother him, Olivia went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She decided to call in sick again because she didn't want anyone to see the bruises on her face. And it has become a habit for her to call in sick lately. Sure, she loved Dean, but when his abusive and controlling antics came into play, everything shattered around her.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"My job. I'm calling in sick again," she simply said.

"For what?" he snapped.

"The bruises on my face. I can't let them see them," she reminded him.

"You're a big girl, Olivia. You can handle a beating," he sneered .

_Not from you, _she thought. Then, she looked at him and gave him a fake smile. "I just can't go in today, that's all."

He wasn't impressed. He was starting to get upset. "I know what this is, Liv. You think I'm stupid, dumb or crazy, huh? You're not going in because your partner won't be there, right? Yeah, I know all about your precious Elliot Stabler. What's so great about him, huh? He ain't cute and his temper has gotten him in trouble too many times! I don't know why you put up with him! He's an asshole who can't keep a woman for more than a month. He's a whore!" he shouted.

Olivia shrunk back in fear because she knew she'll end up at the receiving end of his temper, in more ways than one. She couldn't handle it sometimes. And she couldn't handle her husband bad-mouthing the most important man in her life. Elliot didn't deserve it.

"You know what, bitch? You're so pathetic and stupid. He doesn't want you, whore. He doesn't love you, either. You're lucky I've been willing to stay with you dumb ass for so fucking long. Let me tell you something, tramp, you're mine! You belong to me! We have a son together! Try to leave me and I'll make sure you'll never seen Jason again! Don't fuck with me, bitch!" he screamed in her face.

"Okay, I won't. Just don't hurt me, please," she pleaded softly.

"Don't hurt you? DON'T HURT YOU?! How do you think I feel whenever I see you making googly eyes at Elliot?! How do you think I feel when you brag about him all the fucking time?! You love him, don't you?!" he roared.

"No! I love him as a friend but I love you..." were the last words she said before his fist connected with her jaw.

"Bullshit!! You love him, bitch! You wanna fuck his brains out so bad, don't you?! You're my wife and the mother of my child but you love him?! You want me to kill him?!" he snapped as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back towards the wall. She started screaming out in pain as her husband kept slamming her against the wall. Hot tears started forming in her chocolate brown eyes as Dean grabbed her by her long brown hair and threw her down on the floor.

"You want me to kill Elliot, don't you?!" he snapped as he grabbed a broken broom stick from the basement door and began beating her with it. Hard.

"No, please, don't do this!" she cried. Feeling pain ebbing throughout her already aching body, she knew she couldn't fight him, no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm going to kill him! He's not gonna be with you, Olivia! You're mine, bitch!! Try to leave me and see if you'll get Jason! I'll fucking kill you!!" he snapped as he kept hitting her with the broom stick. As the next blow came, she somehow managed to block it. With all of her strength, she managed to stand up.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dean leered at her.

"Stopping you from hurting me again," she said, her newfound confidence building within her.

"What did you say?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I'm stopping you from hurting me again, Dean. I can't live like this anymore. You're not only hurting me, but you're hurting our son. He doesn't want his father beating up on his mother. He wants a father to look up to. Why are you doing this? You're not the man I married. The Dean I know would never hurt me," Olivia challenged.

He snapped. He didn't know what came over him, but he dropped the broom stick and lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck and began choking the life out of her. She started screaming again when he started banging her head against the cabinet doors. Then, he threw her down on the floor and began kicking her everywhere. She tried to block his blows, but he was too fast for her. Before long, she was losing consciousness.

He picked her up again and threw her in the dining room, smiling evilly as he watched her crash against the dining room table. She groaned in pain as she slid down on the floor. Cradling her throbbing head in her hands, she felt cold tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to endure so much physical pain from him. He was supposed to love her, not hurt her. And, to make matters worse, he was doing it right in front of their son.

"I'm going out for a while Olivia. I expect you to be here when I get back. And make sure our son is fresh and clean. I can't stand a smelly baby. Don't let me down," he commanded before he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

She was too sore to move. Thankfully, Jason fell asleep, so he didn't hear anything. Struggling to get on her feet, she crawled back into the kitchen so she could use the phone. But, before she could even reach it, she collapsed on the floor.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 22, 2007**

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" Elliot asked as he looked up from his files.

"I believe she's at home," John Munch said.

"She was supposed to be here. I know she has Jason, but I thought she hired a nanny for him," Elliot replied.

"It's been hard for her to find one lately. Besides, Jason has an ear infection, so she has to be there for him. Also, with Porter almost never at home, she's been taking care of him," Fin explained.

Elliot nodded his head and slumped in his seat. Something was not right with her. It was normal for her to be at home because she was on maternity leave, but she would've been back by now. In actuality, she hasn't been her normal self since she came back from her undercover assignment months ago. She became bitter, more stubborn and distant and moody. Elliot felt that Dean had changed her.

_She won't talk to me. Every time I ask her a question, she's quick to snap at me. I don't know what's going on but I'm about to find out._

"Munch, Fin, can you cover for me?" Elliot asked as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Sure. May I ask where are you going?" Munch asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Over to Olivia's. Something's not right and I'm about to find out right now," Elliot called out as he walked out.

Munch and Fin looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

X

**Porter residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 22, 2007**

When she finally woke up, Olivia realized she was still in the kitchen: battered, bloody and bruised. Jason was crying in the living room; a sign that meant he needed to get changed. Crawling slowly, she was still aching from the beating she received at the hands of Dean earlier, she had a long way to go. Her son's crying turned into loud screams as she kept crawling and crawling. Finally, after minutes, she came over by her son's side.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's here," she said frantically. But, the exhaustion of crawling from the living room to the dining room, not to mention the nonstop pain she endured finally got the best of her. She collapsed on the floor shortly after she got there.

Meanwhile, Elliot pulled up in the driveway a few minutes later. He heard Jason's crying from just sitting in his car. He quickly got out, slammed the door, padded up the steps and burst through the door.

When he got inside, he saw Jason crying in his crib. His heart stopped beating when he saw Olivia on the floor, passed out. He went over and kneeled down besides her, touching her shoulder to startle her.

"Liv, wake up. Your son's crying," he said softly. But, when he managed to turn her over on her back, he watched in pure terror as bruise after bruise covered her entire body. His breath caught in his throat as she began to stir. Just when he was about to pick her up and carry her out of the house, someone came in.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?!" he barked.

The blue eyed detective looked as stared into the eyes of a pissed off Dean Porter.

**And that's the first chapter! I have really, really big plans for this story, so you're gonna have to bare with me. BTW, please R&R **_**Black and Blue. **_**I've finally updated that story! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Denial

**Wow! I didn't think you would love this story already! This idea has been playing in my head for a long while, so I thought I should just go with it and see where it would lead. Oh, yeah, keep in mind, though, that it's gonna be a long while before Dean gets his. I'm just getting started.**

**And I can't wait until tomorrow night! Melissa Joan Hart, one of my favorite actresses will be on as the sexy teachers. Yes, folks, it's another 'Ripped from the Headlines' episode. And I just wanna say congratulations on her upcoming new baby.**

**Author's note: As we all know, the Olivia Benson we know would never take a beating like this. But, this Olivia Benson is way out of character. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Porter residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 22, 2007**

"I asked you a question, Elliot! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Dean boomed.

Elliot looked at him, flabbergasted and shocked. His tone of voice surprised him and things definitely doesn't look good. He looked down at the battered and bruised Olivia, who was still passed out on the carpet floor. He wondered who would hurt her.

"Answer me, damn it!" Dean screamed.

"I was looking for Olivia, to see if she was coming in today. Looks like I found her. I got my answer," Elliot replied softly.

"She was about to call you. You didn't have to come here. You can leave now!" Dean snapped.

"Well, excuse me, Dean. I didn't know. Don't take my head off. I was just worried about her, that's all," Elliot countered.

"You shouldn't be worried about her, Elliot. You had your chance with her a long time ago but you blew it. Leave her alone. She's mine and you can't have her. We have a son together. Get out now!" Dean shouted.

"I'm not leaving until she gets some help. Lord knows who did this to her and I'm about to find out," Elliot said as he kneeled down and scooped her up in his strong arms.

"Put her down! She doesn't need any help! Leave, Elliot!" Dean snapped as he reached for her, but Elliot was too fast and stepped out of the way, causing him to slip and fall.

"Like I said, she's getting some help. And if I find out that you've been putting your hands on her, I'll bust your ass for assault and battery. I may have to arrest you for child endangerment," Elliot warned as he carried the woman he loved out of the house. But, before he could reach his car, he felt something hitting him in the back of his head. Down he went like a ton of bricks, dropping Olivia in the process. His vision became blurry as a familiar male figure stood over him.

"And like I said before, she doesn't need any help. I suggest you stay away from her or else I'll do so much worse," Dean sneered before he picked his wife up in his arms and carried her back in the house.

Elliot, who groaned from the pain he endure, struggled to get up, only to hear Olivia screaming and Jason crying. Something was going on in that house and he was determined to do something about it. But, he also knew he couldn't go after Dean unless he has concrete proof. He needed some help because he couldn't possibly do this alone. If Dean was hurting the woman he loved, he wanted to make sure.

After all, he knows what it's like to be abused as well.

X

**Crossover alert! Crossover alert!**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

Detective Bobby Goren held a photo in his hands. A photo of his beautiful wedding day. After six years, he finally married the woman of his dreams. His partner and work and now his partner in life, Alexandra Eames. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. It's been six months already and he couldn't be happier.

But, it was also a sad time for him as well. His mother's recent death took a toll on him. They were on speaking terms briefly, but, because of the way he was brought up, he hated her at times. He didn't understand why he had to endure her pain for so long.

"Hey, handsome. Thinking about me?" Alex asked as she strolled in, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

He looked up and smiled at his wife. "You know me so well, baby."

She sat down across from him. "Well, I don't know about you, but there's this wonderful man I had the pleasure of marrying six months ago and, let me tell you, he's everything I want and need in a man."

"He's a lucky man," he played along, grinning like an idiot.

"No, I'm the lucky one. I love you, Bobby," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you, too, beautiful," he replied.

Just then, Captain Danny Ross showed up, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Good morning, Cap," Bobby and Alex said in unison.

"Good morning. Bobby, I meant to catch up with you before you left yesterday. Your cousin called," Danny announced.

"Which one?" Bobby asked, looking curious.

"Elliot. He said it was urgent. He wanted me to make sure you call him whenever you get the chance," Danny said as he laid a piece of paper down on Bobby's desk.

"It is about a case?" Bobby asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, he said it's more personal," Danny said before he went into his office.

Bobby pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Elliot's cell phone number. After only two rings, someone picked up.

_Hello?_

"Elliot? It's Bobby. My superior told me you called?"

_Yeah. I need your help._

Fear began to boil in Bobby's veins. "Cousin, are you okay?"

_It's not me you need to worry about. It's Olivia. I think she's in danger._

As soon as Olivia's name was mentioned, the mysterious detective grabbed his wife by her arm and dragged her out into the hallway. It was a little known fact that Olivia was like a sister to them. It was also known that Bobby can't stand Dean.

"Talk to me, El. What's going on? Did something happen to her? Tell me something!" Bobby said frantically.

_I went over to her house to see if she was coming in today. When I got inside, her son Jason was crying. She was on the floor, apparently passed out. I turned her over and..._

"Bobby, baby, what's going on?" Alex asked, looking worried.

"Hold on, El," he said as he covered his cell phone with his hands, then he looked at his bride with tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Olivia could be in danger. And I have a feeling Dean has something to do with it," he said, his face fuming.

"I hate him," she muttered under her breath.

"You and me both, sweetheart. You and me both," he said as he put his cell phone back against his ear. "I'm here, El. Tell me what happened next."

_I turned her over on her back and I just wanted to curl up and die. She had bruises all over her face. She even sported a black eye. I was about to pick her up and carry her out when Dean came home and went off on me. I was about to carry her to my car when he knocked me out with some kind of object. By the time I woke up, I heard her and Jason screaming and crying._

"Elliot, I'm so sorry, man," Bobby said sadly. He knew Elliot loved her and he would've been with her if Dean hadn't stepped in and basically ruined everything.

_You see, that's why I need your help, Bobby. I know for sure he's abusing her. Unless I have concrete proof that he's been hurting her, I have nothing to stand on. She should be able to talk to me._

"Elliot, don't worry. I'll be more than willing to help you out. Matter of fact, I'll ask Mike to help you, too. He's family, too. Besides, he knows what it's like to live with that kind of ordeal. Hell, you and me went through the same thing. We'll get through the bottom of this, don't worry," Bobby assured him.

_Thank you, Bobby. I knew I could count on you._

"We're family, El. We should always stick together. I'll call you later and we'll go over what we need to do," Bobby said before he snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"What's going on, baby?" Alex asked, looking upset.

"Dean's been beating on Liv," he said bluntly.

Her face turned pale. She felt bile forming in her throat. Without a second to lose, she ran to the nearest bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. When she reached inside the stall, she doubled over and let out the stomach contents in the toilet, crying all the while. When she got down throwing up, Alex slid down on the floor, drew her knees up to her chest and kept sobbing. The last words she wanted to hear were 'beating', 'abuse', 'neglect' and 'torment'. As she started rocking back and forth, painful memories of what her now dead husband did to her invaded her brain. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be physically, mentally and emotionally tortured by the man she loved.

Alex didn't know how she's gonna tell Bobby the truth. Fear has risen within her time and time again upon telling her husband everything. And now, with Olivia going through the same ordeal, she felt even more guilty because she never had the chance to speak up.

_Get a grip, Eames, _a voice in her head said. _Joe's been dead for years now. You have Bobby. He loves you unconditionally. Don't push him away. Tell him what happened and he'll understand. Besides, he was abused by his mother, so he knows what he's been through. Olivia needs your help. Don't let her down._

Wiping the tears away from her face, she slowly got up and walked out of the stall. Standing in front of the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She refused to crumble again.

_Olivia's my sister by heart. I have to tell someone. I just have to._

X

**Porter residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

Not wanting to deal with Dean, Olivia confined herself in her son's nursery. She watched Jason sleep ever so peacefully, rubbing his head with her good hand. Tears started falling from her eyes as yesterday's events plagued her brain. Right after her husband brought her back into the house, he gave her the worst beating of her life. When he got done, he threw her into their bedroom, locked the door and left the house; leaving her alone. Hell, she couldn't check up on her son.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I shouldn't have to go through this. I'm Olivia Benson. I'm an SVU detective. I catch criminals all the time. I'm not a victim._

She looked at her beautiful son one more time before she quietly walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. She was about to go into her bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be? _She thought as she made her way downstairs. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she headed towards the door. But, when she opened it, she got the shock of her life.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking astonished.

Elliot looked at her, tears forming in his sparkling blue eyes. "Liv, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, her own tears forming.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Is Dean abusing you?" he asked bluntly.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down and cried.

"He would never hurt me. Dean loves me," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me, Liv. You still have some bruises on your face. And don't tell me you fell and hurt yourself because I know that's a boldface lie. He's hurting you, is he?! I came in here yesterday trying to get you out and what do I get for my troubles? Your husband knocks me out!" he raised his voice a little.

"You need to leave, El. He'll be home any minute," she pleaded, her voice cracking.

He got upset. "I'm not going anywhere unless you and Jason come with me. If he's hurting you, I have a right to know, okay? I'm your best friend, remember? Why are you shutting me out? What did I ever do to you? Don't you trust me?!"

"I can't trust anybody!!" she screamed.

"Why?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"I can't talk to you about this, Elliot," she warned.

"DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU, OLIVIA!" he screamed.

Olivia shook her head slowly and stepped inside, slamming the door behind her. She slid down on the floor and sobbed hysterically, holding herself tight. This was crazy. Her life was just spiraling out of control and she can't stop it. Here, she has one man who beats her and one man who just shouted his love for her. She could hear Jason crying upstairs, which upset her even more.

_Can I just die, God? _She thought, hot tears streaming down her face.

**More drama in the next chapter! And, I'm sorry to have to say this, but, as the story rolls along, there's gonna be a character death. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Finally knowing, but at what cost?

**Wow, everyone wants to see Elliot beat the crap out of Dean. Well, that's gonna happen, eventually. I need to add the angst, the drama and definitely the tragedy in order for that to happen. Besides, Olivia needs to endure more pain before Elliot comes to her rescue, okay?**

**And, not to be catty, but I've been reading my reviews and it seems some of you have gotten lazy. I'm not trying to be mean, but, for future references, would you tell what is it about a certain chapter that you like, please? It would help me out greatly and it can improve my writing skills.**

**And, BTW, I loved Tuesday night's episode! I can't wait until next week's episode!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Porter residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

Red was supposed to be the color of a soft drink.

Red was supposed to be the color of an apple.

Red was supposed to be the color of a cherry.

Red was supposed to be the color of an pencil, a crayon or a marker.

And red was supposed to be the color of blood.

In Olivia's case, red was also supposed to be the path to her internal bleeding.

But, those wounds weren't self-inflicted. Again.

Her husband has caused her so much pain. Again.

As Dean kept hitting her with his fist, her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything to block out the blows she had endured. She couldn't think about her beautiful son, who was the only salvation in her life. A part of her wanted to die; to end all the pain and suffering. But, another part of her wanted to save her son, who could wind up in the same shape as she was.

Shortly after she inadvertently broke Elliot's heart, Dean came home; drunk, mumbling incoherently and reeking of alcohol and sex. Olivia knew he's been cheating on her, but she couldn't do or say anything about his wrongdoings because, for one, she doesn't have any concrete proof and, two, she'd always wind at the receiving end of his fist if she confronted him.

But, now, things just went from bad to worse.

She refused to cry in front of him and she refused to let him see her pain.

When he got done beating the crap out of her, he picked her up and threw her into the dining room, causing her to crash against the dining room table once again. She groaned in pain as she slid down on the floor; clutching her stomach in her hands.

Dean smiled evilly as he went over and grabbed her. He threw her now limp body over his broad shoulder and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and threw her inside; grinning as he watched his wife crash against the dresser.

"Why..." she mumbled as she attempted to crawl over to where he stood.

"Why?! _Why?! _You broke the rules, Olivia. You let Elliot in our house when I told him to stay away! He doesn't mean anything to you anymore! He had his chance with you and he fucking blew it! You're mine, Olivia!" he screamed.

"I...I told him to leave," she stumbled through her words.

"You didn't try hard enough!" he snapped.

"You can't keep doing this to me. What about Jason? He's gonna end up just like you when he grows up. You need to change," she demanded.

His anger was getting the best of him. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?!"

She struggled to get on her feet, but she did it, nonetheless. "Yes, Dean, I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you change your ways for the sake of this family or I'll take our son and leave you once and for all."

Dean was beyond pissed. He was beyond upset. He was beyond infuriated. She had never seen her husband so furious in their almost year-long marriage. Suddenly, without warning, he lunged at her; wrapping his hands around her neck. She screamed out in pain as he dragged her over by the wall and proceeded to bang her head against it hard. Jason was screaming and crying in his nursery as the chaos went on in the master bedroom.

When he got done, he threw her down on the floor. Blood trickled down her forehead, but, at that point, she was too sore and too knocked out to do anything. Her vision became blurry when Dean stood over her, raised his foot up and kicked her in her bloody and bruised face.

Olivia couldn't remember anything else after that. And that hurts so much.

X

_Meanwhile_

Elliot stood outside at the corner, fresh tears flowing from his once sparkling blue eyes. His heart ached with indescribable pain and his brain was on fire with so many thought on how he's gonna inflict some well-deserving pain on Dean. He paced back and forth; his hands behind his back and he looked about pissed off. What was taking Bobby and Mike so long? They should've been here by now.

The handsome blue eyed detective was on the verge of going to that house by himself when a car pulled up at the curb. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby, Alex and Mike climbed out of the vehicle.

"I was getting frustrated," Elliot admitted.

"We know. We had to pull some strings to get these," Mike said as he handed some papers over to his cousin.

"Warrants?" Elliot said, looking astonished.

"Yeah, we just couldn't barge in there and find some things without them. It wouldn't look for our records, don't you think?" Bobby quipped.

"I understand. And what made you decide to come here?" Elliot asked Alex.

"Olivia's my sister by heart and I wanna tear the bastard into little bitty pieces!" she snapped.

"Down, girl," Bobby soothed his wife. "Now, we not only have an warrant for Dean's arrest, but we also have a warrant to remove Jason from the premises. There's no telling what Dean has done to his son."

"Olivia won't tell me anything. She insisted that her husband never touched her," Elliot reminded them.

Alex just stared at them, contemplating opening her mouth and saying something. But, something just keep holding her back; whether Joe keeps haunting her in her dreams or an outside force kept her from opening her mouth. She wanted to tell Bobby so many times of what her dead husband had done to her, but she didn't wanna risk losing him.

"Well, we'll just have to change her mind, won't we?" Mike said before he proceeded to head towards the house. Bobby, Alex and Elliot looked at each other for a moment before they followed him.

"So, how do we do this?" Elliot asked as they padded up the steps.

"Well, based on what you told us, cousin, he's not gonna take this lying down. Dean will do whatever it takes to keep Olivia quiet," Alex replied.

"I just wanna kick his sorry ass, that's all," Elliot admitted.

"Believe me, El, we all wanna kick his sorry ass," Mike said as he knocked on the door. They braced themselves when the door opened and, sure enough, Dean appeared.

"What the hell do you want?! And, Elliot, I thought I told you to stay away from here!" Dean barked.

Mike just smiled as he handed Dean the papers. "Mr. Porter, we have a warrant for your arrest. We also have a warrant to remove Jason Porter from the premises, pending a full investigation."

"WHAT?!" Dean screamed.

"We have proof that you've been abusing Olivia. Who said technology hasn't been good to us?" Alex joked as she stepped inside and began searching for Olivia.

"She's right, you know? We do have proof. We have audio and video evidence that you've been abusive. Boy, I can't wait to see the looks on your co-workers's faces when we show them what you have done to an NYPD detective, who also happens to be the mother of your son," Elliot beamed.

"You can't do this to me! I'm an FBI agent! I'll have all your fucking jobs when I get done with all of you! And, as for you, don't even think about taking my wife! She doesn't want you! When I get done with you, you're gonna wish you were never fucking born!" Dean screamed in Elliot's face.

Elliot just smirked. "I would like to see you try Dean. Besides, once everyone see what kind of person you really are, it's gonna be you who's gonna lose your job."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE TAKING OLIVIA AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!" Dean snapped as he lunged at the blue-eyed detective. Elliot proved to be too smart by stepping out of the way. He smiled as he watched Dean crash against the wall.

"ELLIOT!" Alex called from upstairs.

"Alex? What's going on?!" he screamed out.

"Oh, my God! It's so horrible! You need to come up here now!" she screamed.

He ran upstairs as far as his feet would let him. He was in the master bedroom within seconds. When he got inside, he just wanted to curl up and die. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the woman he loved; Olivia, laying battered, bloodied and bruised on the floor. She was barely breathing and she couldn't move to save her life. Alex kneeled down next to her; her brown eyes brimming with uncontrollable tears. She cradled Olivia's limp head in her hands, making sure she didn't hurt her.

"We need to get her some help," she said, breaking the silence.

"I'll take her to the hospital, Alex. You, Bobby and Mike make sure Dean gets booked," Elliot said as he kneeled down and picked her up in his arms. As he carried her out of the room, he stopped, turned around and looked at Alex.

"And make sure you get Jason out of here," he reminded her, wanting to make sure Olivia's son was safe and sound. Then, after taking a deep breath, he left with his true love in his strong arms.

X

**Mercy General Hospital **

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

When Elliot brought Olivia in, doctors went right to work. They took her to emergency while he waited in the lobby; pacing back and forth trying to figure out what had made Dean hurt her so much. He sat down in one of those hard chairs and held his tear-stained face in his hands. He was sobbing because he was so upset. Why didn't he see this coming? Why couldn't Olivia talk to him? Everything was just so messed up.

"How is she?" a female voice asked softly.

He looked up and was surprised to see Alex Cabot standing over him, smiling slightly. Standing next to her was her sister, Casey Novak.

"I just brought her here. It's gonna be a while before they can tell us anything," he admitted as the two ladies sat down.

"If anything, your gut instincts were right on point. We knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell us anything," Casey said sadly.

"But, Dean said I had my chance with her a long time ago. And the funny thing is, he's right. I had my chance and I fucking blew it," he choked.

"Don't believe that asshole. Besides, you came to her rescue. That means something. It's not too late," Alex assured him.

"She won't leave him. I think he has something against her," Elliot warned them.

_He does. But, Jason's not the only bargain he has over her, _Alex thought, apprehension looming over her face. She didn't have the heart to tell Elliot about the secret Olivia's been keeping for years. The secret that will destroy her life if it gets out. Alex felt guilty because she and Casey were the only ones who knew.

"I don't care. I'm gonna protect her and Jason with everything I have to give. Dean will never hurt them again," Elliot assured them.

Casey and Alex hoped so.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional facility**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

Fuming with anger and worry, Dean paced around his cell; his hands behind his back. He was thinking and the way he looked said it all. It's been a few hours since he was arrested in his own home and the effects that he suffered proved to be painful. He couldn't believe the detectives had his whole house wired. He didn't remember giving them permission to do it. As a matter of fact, he doesn't remember letting them in his house in the first place. Then, it dawned on him. He knew who gave them permission. Olivia gave them the go-ahead! He wanted to kill her!

_I can't believe that bitch! She wanted to get away from me so bad that she let that fucking fool and his goddamn cronies in my house and let them wire it from head to toe! That fucking bitch! She's trying to take my son away from me!_

Dean sat down on the bunk bed and rubbed his temples with his tense fingers. Oh, he had every intention of seeking revenge against his wife, but he didn't know how. Then, he was hit with a brilliant idea. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He remembered that secret she's been keeping concerning her rapist father. She didn't actually tell him, but he overheard her on the phone, talking to Casey and Alex about what he did to her when she was young. He wanted to find out more, so he hired a private investigator to do some much needed research. The results he got were shocking.

_I'm gonna use the information I have against her. If she doesn't come home and bring Jason with her, I'm gonna expose her shocking little secret. And then I'm gonna take something away that really matters to her!_

Sweet revenge were just at his fingertips. He couldn't wait.

**Not to be confused, Cragen and Donnelly is Alex and Casey's biological parents. Olivia was adopted. Anyway, what huge secret is Olivia keeping? What will Dean do with the information? And what's gonna happen now that Elliot knows the truth? And will Alex Eames finally have the courage to tell her husband Bobby the awful secret she's been keeping? Stay tuned because everyone's keeping secret!**

**Please review!**


	4. Everyone's feeling the pain

**I thought about changing the name of the title, but 'Hurting' just stuck with me. So, I'm not changing anything. Anyway, I'm so happy you love this story so far. Like I said before, I have big plans for everyone. Olivia's got secrets. Elliot's got secrets. Even Bobby and Alex got secrets. Let's just say, no one's gonna be left unscathed for a long while to come.**

**And, if you're wondering if Dean called the PI right before he went to jail, he didn't. He called them shortly after he and Olivia got hitched so he could use it against her if she tries to leave, which will happen in the next chapter. The abuse started after during her pregnancy.**

**NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Olivia Porter's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

When Olivia woke up, she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. She looked around for a moment before she realized she was laying in the hospital. She doesn't remember calling an ambulance nor remember even coming her on her own. She looked over and saw a familiar person sleeping on the chair; his neck crooked and his eyes partly open.

It was Elliot.

He never left her side.

He brought her here.

He found out what her husband had done to her. And she didn't have to say a word.

A part of her was relieved. But, another part of her was worried. Knowing Dean, he'll probably cook up some scheme to bring her and Jason back home.

Speaking of Jason, she grew terrified. Where is he? Did something happen? Olivia was thinking the worst at this point. What if Dean managed to get his hands on their son? What if Jason got hurt? As she kept pondering over the 'what-ifs', Elliot woke up.

"Hey, Olivia. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Sore as hell, but I'll live. Where's Jason?" she asked frantically.

"Bobby and Alex has him. I made sure he got out of the house while Dean was arrested," he declared. He watched her relax when he said those words.

"I was thinking the worst, you know," she admitted.

He gave her a small smile. "I know. I'd be that way, too, if something happened to my child. But, he's safe and sound."

She returned his smile for a second, then it faded. "Elliot, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" he asked, looking skeptical.

She looked down at her hands. "How long have you known that Dean was hurting me, El?"

He looked away from her. "Since you came back from Oregon, Liv."

She raised her head up and looked at him. "You saw the signs all along, didn't you?"

"Yeah. At that point, I didn't know who you were anymore. When you came back, you've changed. You became distant, moody, irritable and not so dependant. And it was not just because you were pregnant. When I asked what he has done to you, you pushed me away. We used to be able to talk about everything, Liv. I hate Dean so much. I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. I wanted to kill him for taking you away from me. And I wanted to kick myself so much because I never got the chance to tell you how much I really felt about you," Elliot explained.

"Elliot..." she interjected.

"No, Liv, let me finish. Dean was right, though. I had every opportunity to be with you, to tell you how much I love you, but I chickened out. I ended up hating myself for that. I ended up delving into countless sex because I couldn't have you all to myself. Olivia, I love you with all of my heart and soul. In the nine years we've been partners and best friends, I've fallen in love with you. I lay awake at night; thinking about you. How I wished I could hold you in my arms and kiss you. How I wished you were my wife and the mother of my children. I know you don't feel the same way, but I thought you should know," he said, tears brimming in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, El. I don't know what to say," she admitted. She was at lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not gonna put any pressure on you, okay? I just thought you should know how I felt, that's all. I know you can't leave Dean," Elliot said as he stood up. Just as he was about to head towards the door, Olivia managed to climb out of bed and grab him by his arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at her.

"You want me to stay?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I want you to stay. Please don't leave me," she whispered, tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes. Then, to his surprise, she went into his arms, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. At that point, nothing else mattered. They held each other tightly and cried together; something they never did before.

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"Thank you."

He would settle for that. Even though she didn't say 'I love you', he was content just being there for her.

Olivia finally got some peace. For now.

Elliot was happy to hold the woman he loved in his arms. For now.

But, they both knew, trouble was just around the corner.

X

**Arraignment**

**part 34**

**May 24, 2007**

"Case number 002346189, people vs. FBI agent Dean Porter. Three count of assault and battery in the first degree, one count of child endangerment in the second degree and one count of false imprisonment in the second degree," the bailiff read before he hand the file over to the presiding judge, Elizabeth Donnelly. She smiled at her two beautiful daughters, Alex and Casey, prepare for the legal battle that awaits them.

"I will hear the People on bail," she said sternly.

"The defendant's not a flight risk, however, he did assault a police officer, who also happens to be the mother of his child. The People request that bail be set at $100, 000," Casey started off.

"We have no objections, Your Honor," Dean's defense lawyer, Jamie Preston responded.

"Also, the People request an order of protection to be produced," Alex intervened.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows up to her hairline. "On what grounds, Counselor?"

"There's a child involved, Your Honor. We don't wanna take any chances. The defendant assaulted his wife right in front of their son on more than one occasion," Alex explained.

"My client has never laid his hand on his son. Ever. He's an upstanding member of the community who's married to one of the highest ranked detectives in the entire state," Jamie countered.

Elizabeth pounded on the gravel. "I heard enough. Now, although the defendant's a member of the government and is a respected member of the community, I have to split the difference here. Bail is now set for $500,000. Next case."

Alex and Casey smiled in satisfaction as they gathered their things and headed out of the courtroom. They barely took two steps out when their husbands, detectives John Munch and Chester Lake approached them.

"Guys, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"We need to talk to you," Chester said, looking serious.

"Babe, you're looking way too serious. What's going on?" Casey asked.

"It's about Dean. Seems Mr. Porter has a dark past. A really dark past," Munch revealed.

"How dark is it?" Alex asked, looking confused.

Munch handed over several manilla folders to them. "So dark that he managed to keep it under wraps for so long."

Casey and Alex looked over the files and they were on the verge of throwing up. How couldn't they see this? Dean Porter was more sinister and evil than they thought. It was like he was possessed or something.

One thing for sure, they have to tell Olivia.

"She's gonna be crushed even more when she sees this," Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," Casey agreed.

"Ladies, I think we shouldn't tell Olivia about her husband's past," Munch said with disgust in his voice.

"WHY NOT?!" Casey and Alex screamed.

"She has enough drama on her plate already. Just telling her about Dean will further traumatize her. She doesn't need that kind of burden in her life. She deserves better," Munch explained.

"We can't keep this from her. She's gonna be further traumatized if she finds out. We have to tell her. Maybe not now, but we're gonna have to tell her," Casey said, looking hurt.

Munch and Chester just shrugged their shoulders and left, leaving the ADAs alone. Both had tears in their eyes and it wasn't just what they discovered about Dean. They were fearing for Olivia's safety.

"How are we gonna tell her?" Alex whispered.

Casey shook her head. "I don't know, sis. I just don't know."

X

**Crossover alert! Crossover alert!**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

Staring at the photo of her unborn child, Alex had tears in her eyes because the memory of losing him was still fresh in her mind. It's been so long since she seen this and, for the most part, she had managed to keep it under wraps. But, with so much that's been happening with Olivia in the last couple of days, the pressure of staying calm, cool and collected has become stressful. Alex knew if she didn't get her act together, she's gonna lose it.

_What is taking you so long? Why won't you tell Bobby about the son you lost? Losing him was not your fault. Joe did this. He had caused so much pain in your life. Tell your husband, Alexandra!_

"I can't. I can't do this. He'll hate me. I need to keep this from him. It's the only way I can live. He can't know what my dead husband had done to me. I just can't," she said, tears falling from her eyes. She lifted the wineglass up to her lips and took a sip of the wine she was drinking.

_You're a fucking fool, you know that? What's the harm in telling Bobby what kind of a prick Joe was to you? Bobby loves you. He'll stand by you, no matter what. Just tell him!_

Alex just shook her head and placed the photo back into her secret hiding place. She could only imagine the reaction she would get from Bobby if she'd ever told him. He would walk out on her for sure.

"Alex, sweetheart, where are you?" Bobby asked when he came inside, with Mike and Carolyn trailing close behind.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back. Within seconds, the trio found sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of white wine.

"Care to join me?" she asked bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked as he kneeled down besides his wife.

"I can't have a glass of wine for nothing?" she snapped at her husband, which she shouldn't because he's been nothing but good to her since they got married.

"Are you still upset over Olivia?" he asked, knowing the obvious.

"Of course I'm upset! Why shouldn't I be upset?! That son of a bitch hurt her! I wanna kill him! I just wanna wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze the life out of him for what he did! And, to make matters worse, he actually has the balls to say she deserve them! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she sobbed on his broad shoulder. Bobby wrapped his arms around his wife and just held her.

Carolyn stepped back and went around the corner. She couldn't let Mike see her cry. She felt Alex's indescribable pain; and it was not only because of Olivia. Like Alex, Carolyn's also keeping a painful secret; a secret that his scarred her for the last four years. Just thinking about made her heart break; in more ways than one. And it's been hard to keep it from the man she loves. It's only a matter of time before her secret is out.

_Mike, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, _she thought as she slid down on the floor and started sobbing.

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility **

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

"I don't care what you have to do, damn it! Bring Olivia down here!" Dean screamed.

"For what?" Jamie asked, looking skeptical.

"She's gonna drop the charges against me," he simply said.

"She didn't even bring them up against you in the first place. The state did. Now, what makes you think she's gonna do something like that?" Jamie asked.

He pushed a manila envelope over to her. She grabbed it and opened it up, then closed it quickly once she saw the shocking information on his wife.

"I don't like doing this, but I'll call her," she said nervously before she got up and left.

Dean leaned back and smiled evilly. _Torturing my wife's gonna be so fucking easy!_

**As I mentioned before, Dean's gonna use the information to lure Olivia back home in the next chapter. But, the question is, will she give in or will she fight? What huge secret is Carolyn hiding? And, coming up in the next chapter, Dean's dark past will be revealed! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. The hit man's about to strike

**I needed a small break, so I can get my creative juices flowing. Don't worry, I have so much in store for you. Now, I did promise that Dean's dark past will be revealed in this chapter and I'm not gonna let you down. And, don't forget, he knows about Olivia's shocking past and he's gonna try to use that against her. But, will she go back to him or will she finally fight him?**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

Dean paced around in the visiting room. His patience was starting to wear thin. Holding the folder in his hands, he couldn't wait to unleash this on his vulnerable wife. Olivia deserved it after the stunt she pulled on him. Calling the cops, getting him arrested and taking their beautiful son away didn't do it for him. He was way beyond pissed.

He sat back down and folded his hands together on the table. He braced himself and held his breath when the door opened. Olivia walked in, being escorted by the warden. She looked nervous, but she remained calm. She stared right into her husband's furious brown eyes and cringed because she was scared. It wasn't like Olivia to be scared, either, but lately, that's what she's been doing. Being scared of him.

Holding some papers in her hands, she slowly made her way to the table where he was sitting at. She pulled a chair out and sat down, dropping the papers on the table. Dean glared at her the entire time. She didn't understand why, though.

"You wanted to talk to me, Dean?" she asked coolly.

"Drop the act, you gullible bitch! I know what you did!" he snapped.

His tone of voice didn't shock her. She found herself being at the receiving end of his tirade time and time again. But, this time, it was something different in his voice that lurked fear into her soul.

"Drop what act, Dean? I didn't do anything," she countered.

"Don't fuck with me, tramp! I know you planted those surveillance cameras in our house! You were so determined to get rid of me that you needed proof, right?! How fucking dare you?!" he screamed in her face.

"That's not true. I planted those cameras in the house for security reasons, not to get proof that you've been hurting me. Besides, I never told anyone. They already knew. The bruises spoke louder than my mouth," she retorted.

"Who knew? Who knew, bitch?!" he asked as he reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Casey, Alex and...Elliot," she revealed softly.

"SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOU'RE FUCKING HIM, AREN'T YOU?!" he shouted.

"No, I would never do that to you. He's just my best friend. I married you, remember? I married you because I was pregnant with Jason and I loved you!" she snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, you whore! You belong to me! Elliot can't have you! He doesn't want you! Who would want your ugly ass, anyway?! You're lucky I've been willing to put up with you!" Dean roared.

"That's why I can't live like this anymore," she sneered, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he asked, glaring at her.

"I can't live with you hurting me all the time. I can't live with you hurting me in front of our son. I told you I didn't want Jason to grow up hating women because of what his father did to his mother, but you didn't care. You just kept hurting me and hurting me. I thought I could handle it, but then I realize that I don't have to take this kind of abuse anymore. Dean, you're not the man I married. You're not the man I fell in love with when we were in Oregon. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I'm sorry, Dean, but I want out," she broke down and sobbed.

"You ain't going nowhere, bitch! You can and you fucking will stay with me; unless you want your secret to be exposed!" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked, looking confused and scared.

He tossed the manila envelope at her, still glaring at her. "Take a good look of what I found out about you and you'll find out."

With her shaking fingers, she slowly opened it up and sobbed even harder. She couldn't believe he found out what her father had done to her. Every single page of her tormented life were displayed right before her very eyes. She looked at him with bucket of tears falling from her brown eyes. He smiled evilly at her. He finally has her right where he wants her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just let me go?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You made me do this, Olivia. You couldn't be a good wife and mother, so it's all your fault. Now, you're gonna repair the damage you caused me. You're going to drop the charges," he demanded, leering at her.

"I can't...I didn't..." she tried to say.

"You can and you will, bitch! You're gonna drop the charges against me and you're gonna come home, or else I'll reveal your fucked up secret to the entire world!" he screamed.

Olivia grew angry. She wasn't about to be blackmailed and she sure as hell wasn't about to be used as a punching bag any more. She slowly got up, not before she tossed the papers at him.

"What are these?!" Dean asked, laughing sarcastically.

"You'll find out," she said, her voice dangerously low. She grabbed the manila envelope with her secret information and began to leave. She stopped in her tracks when she heard him yelling and screaming at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, OLIVIA?! DIVORCE PAPERS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME?!" he screamed.

"Like I said, I can't live like this anymore. You hurt me and you hurt our son. I'm not gonna allow you to hurt us any longer. Goodbye, Dean."

"Bitch! Get back here right now! I'm not done with you!" he screamed, but she walked out of the room, and out of his life, once and for all.

Dean sat back, feeling shocked and flabbergasted. He couldn't believe she would walk away from him. A new form of anger and fury boiled in his veins; like he was somehow possessed. He kept staring at the door, wondering if Olivia will ever come back. When he realized that she wasn't, his anger grew even more higher.

_She's gonna pay! Mark my words, Olivia, you're gonna fucking pay for what you did to me! You took something away from me, now I'm gonna take someone away from you!!_

As he walked back to his cell, he began to put his plans together. Olivia won't know what's gonna hit her when her husband gets done with her.

Meanwhile, Olivia walked outside, crying her eyes out as she clutched the manila envelope in her arms. She couldn't believe Dean would do this to her. And, for what? Because she finally wised up and decided to protect herself and Jason? Because she decided to leave that unhealthy environment before she winds up dead?

Because she was falling in love with Elliot Stabler?

_Am I in love with him? Should I be with him now that I'm divorcing Dean? He sure loves me. He said so. But, I can't be with him. I'll only end up hurting him in the end. He deserves better. He can't know what my father did to me. He already know what my mother had done, but, my father? It'll kill him._

_But, then again, my father can't hurt me anymore. He's been dead for seven years. He died in prison. However, he turned my mother against me since he forced himself into our lives. If I had known that they both plotted to kill me, I would've run away. The only people who knows about this is Casey, Alex and now Dean since he went and hired a private investigator. Elliot can't know. He just can't. I don't want him to hate me._

Reaching inside her coat pocket, she pulled out a lighter. Thank goodness it was raining hard outside. With the manila envelope damped completely, she flicked the lighter and placed the small forming flame right under it. A tainted smile appeared on her face as she dropped the folder on the ground and watched her hurtful, painful and shocking past burn to the ground completely.

_I'm sorry, but I had to do this. No one else can know, _Olivia thought sadly. With bucket of tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes, she lowered her head and began to walk away, not bothering to look back.

But, little did she know, leaving Dean and withholding her painful secret will cost her. Big time.

And the results will be deadly.

X

**Office of Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak and Alex Cabot**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

"What are we gonna do, Alex? We can't hide this from her for much longer. She will find out," Casey reminded her.

Alex sighed. "I know that, sis. But, like Munch said, Olivia's got enough problems on her plate. She don't need this. We have to think about our nephew."

"We should tell her. It's not everyday that Dean's working for someone who's not honest. Olivia needs to know. It's better that she hears it from family," Casey whined.

"I agree with you, sis, but she'll be in more danger if we do. If we tell her, it'll be like we're signing her death warrant," Alex countered.

"And if she does find out for herself, Dean's gonna be signing her death warrant. Same goes for Jason, too," Casey warned.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. She knew Casey was right. No matter what, Olivia was in danger. It didn't matter if she was told or if she found out. Dean was making her life a living hell. And it was hurting the hell out of all of them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Casey asked.

Alex ran her fingers through her blond hair. "I don't know. For once, I don't have an answer."

_Poor Olivia. My sister who's been so broken in her life, will be more broken when she discovers the truth. She's gonna be devastated when she finds out that the man she married is not only a member of the most ruthless crime mafia family in the world, but he's also a hit man, who was ordered by his own father...to actually kill her?_

Little did Alex and/or Casey know, Mr. Porter was about to carry out his plans. And it was gonna be a plan that they weren't gonna be prepared for, either.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

"I'm gonna get you out of here, boy. Don't worry," the man assured the inmate.

"How? I can't come up with enough money for bail, my wife's divorcing me and she taking my son. What am I supposed to do?" Dean complained.

"If you would just shut your trap, I'll tell you. I knew you shouldn't had married her. Olivia was nothing but trouble. You should've killed her the first time you even saw her. But, she wound up baring a child that you didn't even want!"

"That's not true. I love my son," Dean countered.

"No you don't, boy. You just let him in your life. Well, that's about to end, starting now. As soon as you're out of here, you're gonna finish what you'd started," he said.

"You want me to kill my wife, don't you?" Dean asked, looking skeptical and, at the same time, looking amused.

"She ruined your life, my son. She needs to pay for her sins. You're gonna make me proud, aren't you? Olivia Benson must die," Darren Porter beamed at his son.

"Yes, Father. I'll make you proud. Olivia had it coming, anyway. I'll kill her," Dean replied, his lips turning into a sinister smile.

"Good. Now, let me go and pay for your bail and we'll get started. You should be out of here within a couple of hours," Darren said before he left.

Dean leaned back against his chair and smiled. This was even better than he dreamed of. He's gonna take care of Olivia, take their son and live a better life. He folded his hands behind his head and smiled sadistically as the image of Olivia's lifeless and bloody body popped up in his sick mind.

_Sorry, Elliot. Looks like you're not gonna be with her, either, _he thought as he laughed out loud.

**Well, there you have it. Dean's dark past is now exposed. As for the secrets, though, I'm still gonna leaving you hanging. It's gonna be a while before I start revealing them and when I do, it's gonna be one by one. Although, I could reveal Alex Eames's secret a lot sooner. I don't know, just stay tuned and find out, okay?**

**Please review!**


	6. You want me to do what?

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been so busy. My boyfriend and I went to the haunted house on Wednesday, then we went out to dinner on Thursday, then we went to the movies on Friday, then over the weekend, we went to see our friends out in Columbus. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and I will be doing them more often now.**

**So, last week was repeat night. But, tomorrow night, things will kick off for our favorite girl. And it's not gonna be pretty!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: I know that the Dominican Republic recognizes quickie divorces, but, for the sake of this story, New York recognizes quickie divorces. I want Olivia and Dean to be over with so she can move on with Elliot.**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**June 6, 2007**

For Olivia, the biggest thrill of her life was when she was finally able to hold her son again.

As soon as she walked in the door of Bobby and Alex's place, Jason was handed to her carefully. She held her beautiful baby boy close to her and sobbed softly. The last few weeks has been hard on her and it showed. Even though she was healing physically, her emotional and mental trauma still scars her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as they sat down in the living room

"Much better now that I have my son again," Olivia said, smiling through her tears.

"Elliot told us you're divorcing Dean. Is that true?" Bobby asked, looking curious.

"Yes, it's true. I just wanna get that done and over with so I can move on with my son. He deserves better and so do I," she declared.

"Where are you gonna live?" Alex asked, looking sad. She knew finding someplace to live was gonna be hard for her, especially since she has a child in tow. Besides, as much as she loved Olivia like a sister, there was no way she was staying here; especially since she sold all of her baby things shortly after she lost her unborn child.

"Elliot said I can stay with him until I can get situated. I'm thinking about getting an apartment closer to the precinct. Much closer," Olivia said.

"But, he lives in Queens," Bobby countered.

"I've been to his house on numerous occasions. He loves Jason and treats him like his son. Guys, don't worry. He's gonna take good care of us," Olivia assured them.

"We know, Olivia, we know. Elliot has always taken of people who helped him. Anyway, what's gonna happen during your divorce proceedings? You know how long those take to get processed?" Alex asked, knowing all too well about divorces.

"Well, I do have enough money to get a quickie divorce. But, I can't leave my son behind," Olivia countered.

"You don't have to. New York just passed a new law concerning divorces. They can finalize it within days. All you have to do is give them a call," Bobby said, winking at his wife. He then handed her a piece of paper with the number scribbled down for her to use.

"May I use your phone, then?" Olivia asked as she got up.

"Be our guest. You can use our phone in the kitchen," Alex said, smiling.

Olivia went into the kitchen and picked the phone, while she was holding Jason in her arms. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. After only three rings, someone picked up.

_Hello?_

"Yes, my name is Olivia Benson, and I'm calling you because I'm interested in filing a quickie divorce..."

Meanwhile, Alex trotted up the steps, trying to hold back tears. Bobby went to the bathroom to clean up, so she was able to get some time for herself. She walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, then she held her face in her hands and started sobbing. This was not suppose to happen. Olivia's been hurt and it brought up mental images of what Joe did to her. She was lucky to be alive, yes, but her unborn child wasn't. God, she had so many opportunities to tell her husband, but she just kept chickening out. She didn't know if she'll ever tell him.

Meanwhile, Bobby came out of the bathroom and was about to go into the kitchen to fix himself a drink when he banged his knee against his computer, knocking some things off the table. He bent down and picked them up, only to notice a monogram laying on the table. He picked it up and glanced at it for a second; thinking about why would Alex leave this out in the open. He kept looking at it, until he noticed the date this was taken.

_Date of confirmed pregnancy: 12/3/98._

_Alex was pregnant with Joe's baby? Why didn't she tell me? _

He wanted to find out more about Alex's pregnancy, so he pulled the drawers out and rummaged through her things. He came in contact with her medical records and pulled them out, then he sat down at his desk and looked through them. One by one, each information about her pregnancy began to take shape, catching him by surprise. But the one that threw him for a loop was the information that she lost the baby.

_Date of miscarriage: 2/ 7/99_

_Cause of miscarriage: blunt force trauma to abdomen after getting hit by a car. _

It all made sense to him now. The constant crying, her drinking a lot, her anger issues, not to mention everything that's been happening towards Olivia in recent weeks. Bobby felt his heart tear out of his chest. Alex was hurting, that's why. His wife was hurting and she didn't say anything because she believed he would hate her.

He kept looking until he came across a police report she had made. He was shocked to find out who hit her with the car.

_Suspect apprehended: Detective Joseph 'Joe' Dutton, Homicide South._

_Joe did this? He caused her to miscarry by hitting her with his car? What the fuck was he thinking? He wanted her dead, that's what. I wanted to kill him!_

Crumbling the papers in his hands, he leaned back against the chair and let the tears fall from her eyes. He couldn't believe her own husband would do this to her. So many questions rambled in his brain; like how he was gonna be able to approach her on this subject? Is she even ready to tell him? And what his reaction is gonna be?

Bobby didn't have the answers yet, but he do know one thing: he loves Alex and he'll do whatever it takes to ease her pain.

X

**Porter residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**June 6, 2007**

"Hello, mother. How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room. His mother, Phyllis sat comfortably on the recliner with a blanket draped over her legs. For a woman who's in her sixties, she still looks stunning.

"Fine, my boy. Where's your father?" she asked tiredly.

"He's in the study, working out some bills for the family restaurant. I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said while he kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm doing good, son. How are you doing? Your father told me what's been going on with you and that slapper," she retorted.

"Mother, I'm handling it just fine. I won't have to worry about Olivia any longer," he said, smiling evilly.

"I'm glad, honey. You should've never married her in the first place, Dean. Women like her are gold diggers. They want everything to be handed to them on a silver platter. They never get any love at home, so they latch on to someone who gives them what they want."

"I know, mother. Believe me, I know."

"Dean, I can't understand why didn't you marry Delancey Lewis. Do you know how many women would love to be in the Porter family?" Phyllis asked.

"I know, mother. But, I'm in no rush to get married again. Besides, I have a son with Olivia, remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh, pish posh. That's the only reason why you married her in the first place. Well, let her have the child, dear. You can do better without them," she said, smiling.

_I don't know about that, mother. I was planning on killing Olivia and taking Jason away from here. And I know the perfect way to do it._

"I love you, mother," he said before he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you, my boy. God, why couldn't Elias, Sean, Matthew and Horace be like you sometimes?" she scoffed.

Dean cringed, thinking about his dead brothers. Every last one of them dead because of the fucking police.

"I miss them, too, mother," he said before he got up and left. He was on his way to the den when he ran into his only sister, Renee. She looked just like Phyllis with long jet-black hair, brown eyes, vanilla complexion and the body of a supermodel, which she really was.

"Going to see Father?" she asked, knowing all too well.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" he snapped at her. It was a little known fact that Dean and Renee never got along.

"Don't take my head off, big bro. I was just wondering, sheesh," she retorted.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like a photo shoot or a fashion show?" he countered.

"Actually, I was just going to talk to Father myself," she said, grinning foolishly.

"He's not giving you anymore money, so don't hold your breath," he snickered.

"We'll see," she challenged as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Darren called out. Within seconds, Renee and Dean walked inside.

"May I help you two?" he asked as he looked up from the work he was doing.

"Daddy, may I have some money?" she asked bluntly.

"For what?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fashion week in Paris. As a supermodel, it's important for me to attend these functions," she said, which was partially true.

"You wanna go shopping again, don't you, daughter?" Darren asked, knowing all to well.

"Please?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"I'll tell you what, honey. If you act like you got some sense within the next 24 hours, I'll give you the money. Agreed?" he said.

"Agreed," Renee said before she left and closed the door, smirking at Dean along the way.

"Now, with that being taken care of, how are things in your situation, son?" Darren asked Dean, who took a seat on the chair.

"As well as it should be. Olivia filed for divorce and her demise should happen within a matter of days," Dean said, smiling.

"Well, there's something else you need to do," Darren said.

"Like what?"

"I need you to take care of your son, too," he demanded.

"Jason?! I'm not involving him!" Dean screamed.

"You don't have a choice, son. Besides, he's already involved. That needy bitch gave birth to him."

"Father, please, don't make me do this. I was planning on taking Jason away from here after I kill Olivia."

"Nonsense, son. That won't be happening here. Jason's a burden to you, anyway. He's not gonna get a cent of my money. He's not gonna take over this family. I refuse to let it happen. You're gonna take care of your wife and your son once and for all. Don't come back here until you do, either," Darren said, dismissing his son.

Dean got up and walked out of the den, his heart heavy with pain. His own father wants him to kill his son. He didn't know why he hated Jason so much, but it had to be done. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Then, when he really thought about it, he didn't really wanna have children with Olivia in the first place. They only had sex twice and the experience was okay, considering that she hasn't had sex in three fucking years. She couldn't be sexually frustrated for that long.

But, nonetheless, he was handed his marching orders. Olivia and Jason has to go.

Permanently.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 6, 2007**

"Elliot, thank you again for allowing us to stay here," Olivia said as she and Elliot sat on the soft in the living room. Jason was sleeping peacefully upstairs in the nursery Elliot had built for him.

"And I told you before, you don't have to thank me. It's been a while since we spent any time together. Besides, I love Jason," he quipped, smiling brightly.

"God, things has been so messed up lately. I don't know how I can handle it," she reminded him.

"I know. But, you'll get through this, Benson. I know you can," he assured her as he reached over and pulled her in his arms. She snuggled close to him and sighed deeply.

"I know. And I have you to thank, El. You never gave up on me," she replied.

"Never intended to," he said softly.

"Elliot, can I ask you a question?" she asked seriously.

"What's that?" he answered.

"If I hadn't married Dean, would you still pursue me?" she asked, which caught him completely off guard. He was not expecting her to ask him that question. A million thoughts ran through his head. Sure, he loved her with all of his heart and soul, but he didn't wanna push her into a new relationship that she wasn't ready for. Besides, she wasn't divorced from Dean yet.

"El, did you hear me?" Olivia asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I heard you. To be honest, Liv, yes, I would still pursue you. But, you're so much more than a sex object to me. I meant what I said at the hospital. I love you with everything I have to give. You deserve so much more than that jerk gave you. Jason deserves to have a father he can respect. And you deserve a man who'll love you, cherish you, respect you and be good to you." _And that man is me, _he thought.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I got with Dean. It was obvious he was only after one thing and one thing only," she retorted.

"Don't even think about him, sweetheart. Just focus on yourself and that beautiful son of yours. It's the least you can do," he soothed her.

Olivia took his words to heart, but she had a shaking feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Little did she know, she was right.

**There's even more drama and suspense in the next chapter. And, yes, Alex's secret about what happened to her unborn child is finally revealed. But, the question is, will Bobby ask her about it or will she finally speak? And, it looks like Elliot and Olivia are growing closer, but how close will they be with danger lurking behind? All this and so much more will be answered in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Tip of the iceberg

**Okay, I have big plans for the next several chapters, starting with this one! I'm gonna be dropping major clues about Olivia's painful childhood and I decided that Alex will tell Bobby about her short-lived pregnancy... now. Also, I didn't forget about the others. I'll reveal Carolyn's secret in the long run and several more secrets will be revealed about Bobby, Elliot, Dean (surprise, surprise; I have more secrets about his ass), etc. **

**I can't wait until tomorrow night's episode! I know I already expressed it in the last chapter, but I have a strong feeling that this could be the best episode so far this season!**

**On a side note: This chapter's gonna be a little more longer than the others. Bare with me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 7, 2007**

"_You were a bad girl, you little bitch! Now, you must be punished!!" her father said menacingly._

"_NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Olivia cried. She was being held down forcefully not only by her father, but her mother as well. This was not looking good for her._

"_Nothing doing, you devil spawn tramp! This is all your fault! Because of you, he's in my life! I could never get rid of him! He forced me to marry him so I won't talk to the cops! And you just had to come in and made it worse for me! I should've killed you while I had the chance, you demon whore!" Serena barked at her daughter._

"_No! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Olivia screamed. She thrashed her head from side to side. She was crying, struggling and begging for freedom. She was battered, bruised and violated. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. As if being the product of a rape was bad enough, Olivia had to deal with her rapist/abusive father being in her life. And, for Serena to say that he forced her to marry him, that just made the situation worse._

"_You made a big mistake; running away from me, little tramp! Now, you must suffer the consequences! You have to pay with your own blood!" her father said sinisterly._

"_And I'm not gonna do a damn thing to stop it! This is what you get for ruining my life, bitch!!" Serena screamed._

"_No, please, don't do this!" Olivia cried. But her pleas fell to deaf ears because she was slipping and falling into a world of darkness..._

"NO!" she screamed as she sat up in bed. She was crying, panting, sweating and sobbing hysterically. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth on the mattress frantically. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held her tear-stained face in her hands. Another hellish nightmare about her parents. A nightmare that was all too familiar. A nightmare that was way too real.

_Why I'm still having that nightmare? My parents has been dead for almost ten years! I have my son to think about! I don't know how long I can hide this. Casey and Alex are the only people who knows. I can't tell Elliot because he'll hate me. He'll hate me. And I love him with all my heart. I just can't tell him._

"Olivia, is everything okay? I heard you screaming," Elliot said as he walked inside. He was heartbroken to find her sitting on the bed, crying softly.

"I'm fine. Is Jason okay?" she simply asked, thinking about her beautiful little boy. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.

"He's fine. He's still asleep. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Are you worried that Dean will take Jason away? Because, if you are, you have nothing to worry about. By reason of what he did to you, you're gonna win custody," he assured.

What he said really shocked her. Olivia forgot all about her situation with her soon-to-be-ex-husband. She was too busy thinking about her parents and what they did to her. She just lowered her head and cried some more.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he reached out and pulled her in his strong arms.

"I don't know anymore! Everything's so messed up! I screwed up big time!" she sobbed.

"I know, honey, I know. But, it'll all work out in the end. You just have to be strong. Jason needs you. We all need you. The Olivia Benson I know wouldn't give up. Furthermore, you didn't screw up. You fell in love with him. Nothing wrong with that," he assured her.

"I know. It's just..." her voice trailed off.

"You're scared, right? I know that. Honey, don't worry about it. You know I won't let anything happen to you and Jason. You both mean the world to me," he declared.

"You really mean that?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Every single word. I wanna show you, but you're going through a tough time right now. I would never..." were the last words he said before she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked to see her do something so bold, but he wasn't about to put a stop to the brakes anytime soon. Before long, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

"Wait, Liv, we can't do this. I can't do this," he said, trying to pull away from her.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" she asked frantically.

"I do, Olivia. God help me, I do. I want you so much, but, you're vulnerable right now and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you. Besides, you have Jason to think about," Elliot explained.

"Oh, I get it. You think I'm not good enough, don't you?!" Olivia retorted, starting to get angry.

"That's not fair, Liv. You know you're good enough for me. More than good enough for me. I'm just saying that we shouldn't be doing this right now because you're not even divorced from Dean yet. You're not a cheater, sweetheart. I love you with all my heart and soul. We just need to take it slow and see where it goes. You deserve so much more," he reassured her.

She felt like a complete ass. She couldn't believe she doubted his love for her. He would do anything for her and she snapped at him. Olivia looked into his blue orbs and saw how real he was. She began to smile.

"Now that's what I wanna see. The beautiful and desirable Olivia Benson smiling," Elliot teased lightly.

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Thank you, El. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's not your fault. If and when you're ready to move on, you know I'm game. I'll always be here, okay? I love you," he said honestly as he held her close to him.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I-I love you, too, Elliot."

He had the biggest smile on his face when she said those words. But, still, they were both keeping secrets from each other. Secrets that will get out.

Secret that hopefully won't tear them apart.

X

**Porter residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BITCH!! SHE THINKS THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE!!" Dean screamed.

Holding the papers in his shaking hands, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that his now ex-wife got a quickie divorce without consent. That means she gets to keep Jason. She didn't want his money, she just wanted him out of her life.

_I can't believe this shit! Olivia was so determined to get rid of me that she went over my head and got this! Mother and Father were right; I should've never messed with her in the first place. Well, now she's gonna pay. She's gonna pay with her own blood. And I know exactly how to do it, too._

Dropping the papers in his hands, he picked up his gun and pointed it towards the wall. Pulling the trigger, he fired two shots as he laughed sadistically, picturing Olivia's bloody and lifeless body in his head.

_It won't be long, bitch. It won't be long!_

X

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

When Alex woke up, she was surprised to see Bobby staring at her. He had a stern look on his face, which only means one thing.

_He found out. He knows. I have no choice but to tell him now. I'm prepared for my husband to walk away from me._

"Good morning, Bobby," she said softly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said gently. His tone of voice shocked her.

"So...you know, don't you?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah. Um, I found your medical records and police report in your computer drawer yesterday. Plus, I finally figured out about your strange behavior in recent weeks: the constant crying, you snapping at everyone. Plus, you've been drifting away from me; like I'm gonna hurt you or something. Baby, you have nothing to worry about. When we got married, I vowed to love, honor and protect you always. Baby, you have to trust me, okay?" he said soothingly. She just nodded her head, cleared her throat and looked at him.

"When I married Joe, I envisioned a life full of happiness, stability and joy. The first year of our marriage was wonderful. He held me in his arms at night, we do a lot of things together, he showed me off to his friends and he told me he loved me every single day. I was so happy to be with him, I couldn't stand it. He made me feel so good about myself.

I spoke too soon in our second year of marriage. Joe became bitter about his job. He was constantly getting into fights with others, beating up on perps and getting into screaming matches with his superior officer. It got to the point that he kept getting transferred every three months. Nobody wanted to work with him anymore."

"Oh, Alex," Bobby said symphonically.

"I didn't know it at the time, but when he hit me for the first time, I was too blind to see it. I had nothing but love for my husband. And, the shocking thing was, he never apologize for hitting me. He never said he would never do it again. He made me believe that what happened was all my fault," Alex explained.

"He was wrong," he said angrily.

"I know that, Bobby. But, I couldn't leave. I was a fool to stay with him this long, but I loved him. But, he just kept hitting me, calling me names and getting drunk. He was also cheating on me. He even got an ex-girlfriend pregnant while he was with me. I even had to go and get tested for HIV because he contracted an STD from another conquest. Thank God the results turned up negative. But, the results from another test came up positive."

"You were pregnant," he said quietly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I couldn't believe it at first. I wanted to be a mother, but, at that point, Joe and I were falling apart. He stopped speaking to me. But, the abuse didn't stop. He even started spitting on me just to make himself feel good."

"Did you tell him?" he asked, knowing the obvious.

"Yes. He was so pissed off at me. He said he would never bring a child into the world with a gullible, selfish tramp like me. He said if I didn't get rid of the baby, then he will," she explained.

"What did you do? Did you leave him?" he asked frantically.

"It took some convincing from an old friend, but yeah, I did. I got an apartment close to my parents. I was planning on raising the baby on my own. I got a lawyer and filed for divorce. Joe was so pissed off that I did such a thing that he beat me to a bloody pulp when he stopped by at work two weeks later. He got away before they could apprehend him."

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry," he said honestly. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"That's not the worst of it. For 2 months, I have managed to avoid Joe whenever I had the opportunity. My family helped me through my pregnancy and more. My sister Claire and I grew closer because she can't have children. Then, one day, my whole world shattered.

My car wasn't working so I had to walk to work. Plus, it was raining outside so I was cold. Out of nowhere, a car came up behind me and started chasing me. I didn't have time to duck and dive because the next thing I knew, I was knocked back four feet in the air and landed on the wet concrete hard. I was bleeding all over. My vision may have been blurry, but I saw who hit me."

"It was Joe," Bobby said, anger boiling in his veins.

"I never thought he would do this to me. I couldn't imagine my husband hurting me like this. When I woke up from the hospital, I knew I lost my baby. The doctors didn't have to tell me. I already knew. And I started crying. I cried everyday for the next six months."

He could feel his own tears forming. "Then what happened?"

"Joe was eventually caught. He didn't even deny what he did. He said that I deserved it; for leaving him and making him look like a fool. His trial didn't even last long. Still, I was crying; I had lost a child. My child. I was only two months along, but I grew attached to my baby. I never knew the sex of it. I had spent all my money on baby clothes and furniture. I was so happy to be a mother, but Joe took that away from me. He took my baby away from me!" she broke down and cried on his shoulder.

_I should've wring his fucking neck for causing her so much pain! I can't believe he would be heartless to take the life on an innocent unborn child. She's been hurting for so long. She's afraid that I'll walk out on her._

Her cries became quieter with each passing second. "He died two years after his trial. He was killed in prison; being beating to death from some gang members. Just before he died, he blamed me for ruining his life. I only visited him once. He said, right in my face, that marrying me was a fucking mistake. He wanted me out of his life. I thought I did him a favor. I'm still grieving over the loss of my child."

"Alex, I'm so glad you told me. Now, I assure you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much. I know it's been hard on you. I know you thought that I would leave you because you kept something this big from me, but, I want you to know right here and now that I would never walk away from you, baby. You are my wife. I love you with everything I have. I would never, ever hate you. I just want you to be able to trust me, okay? Never be afraid to tell me what's on your mind," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

"I-I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long. For a while, I thought I could handle it, you know? But, the more I kept this from you, the more I got afraid," she said, sniffing.

"I know. But, you trust me, right?" he asked, almost begging.

"Yes, Bobby. I trust you. I love you," she replied, snuggling against him more.

God, he hoped and prayed that she wouldn't leave him once he reveals his painful secret.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

With Jason happily babbling in his crib, Olivia had managed to catch up on her paperwork. It's been a while since she came back to work, but she didn't wanna stay cooped up at Elliot's place, either. As much as she loved spending time with him, she had to do something outside the house.

Besides, she felt bad that her partner/boyfriend had been picking up her slack. She wanted to make it up to him, so coming back to work seemed like the perfect idea. Since she came back, she was able to catch up with her cases quickly and reestablished her relationship with her fellow co-workers.

Jason was cooing and giggling in his crib and that made her smile.

"Mommy has a silly boy today, huh?" she teased at her baby.

He just smiled and cooed some more.

"Mommy loves you, sweetheart. Let me finish up and we can play, all right?" she assured her sweet little boy.

Just then, a deliveryman came in, holding two boxes in his arms.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson," he announced.

"I'm Benson," she called out as she stood up.

"I have two packages for you. Your boyfriend must really love you," he said, smiling.

After signing for them, she handed him a $20 tip for being so nice and generous. He bid farewell and she found herself wondering what was inside.

_Elliot's so sweet, _she thought happily as she went to her desk and opened her first package. She wanted to throw up when she saw a dead rat laying inside, wrapped in a red bow. Closing it right away, she went and opened her next package, only to find a mutilated baby doll wrapped in a blue bow.

_Is this some kind of sick joke? I know Elliot would never send me these, _she thought, tears forming in her brown eyes. She reached inside and pulled out a card, with a message written on it. Trembling with fear, she began to read.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Thought you'd be rid of me? I don't think so! This is just the tip of the iceberg for me. So, here's what I want: give me my son and I'll spare your life. You don't, then you and the people who care about you will get seriously hurt. I'm not playing around with you, bitch! Give me my son and no one will get hurt!_

_Love, Dean._

_P.S. BTW, I never loved you. I just married you just for the thrills!_

Holding her tear-stained face in her hands, she slid down on her chair and sobbed which seemed like forever. She couldn't believe this. She thought she was done with him. She divorced him. But, no, he just had to come back and ruined everything. Now, he wants Jason. He wants the only person who really matters to her.

Over her dead body.

_I'm not gonna let him win. I won't let him win. I have people who loves me. All I have to do is tell them what Dean has done to me and I'll be all right. I won't let him win. I refuse to let him win!_

However, making that decision about keeping her son will cost her.

Big time.

**Don't hate me, okay? I love leaving you hanging! Beside, I have so much more in store for you in the next chapter! Another major clue about Olivia's past, she'll tell the gang what Dean has done, she and Elliot will grow even closer (smut could be on the horizon) and, stay tuned, because a shocking tragedy will happen!**

**Please review!**


	8. Not my son

**I know you're hating me right now, but, trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm have to warn you, though: this is a smut chapter (it's not EO smut, though). So, if you can't handle it, don't read it. And, I decided to reveal Carolyn's secret in the next couple of chapters because I don't want the MC lynch mob coming after me. But, you're gonna have to wait on what I reveal about Bobby, Mike and the others, okay?**

**NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT!**

**And, last week's episode was AWESOME! Olivia was defending her man in almost every scene. One kink, though: Kathy. She should've never showed up. It was Olivia's time to be with Elliot. She held him in her arms!**

**One more thing: I'm so glad Casey decided to talk about her deceased ex-fiancé. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct **

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him!" Elliot barked.

Munch, Fin and Chester agreed. Alex and Casey were too busy comforting a sobbing Olivia, who held Jason in her arms. Cragen and Donnelly were sitting at his desk, looking angry and disgusted at the gifts their daughter received from her ex-husband.

"I can't believe Dean would do this," Elizabeth said, huffing as she stared at the dead rat and the mutilated baby doll.

"He wants my son. He said if I didn't give him up, everyone, including me, will get hurt," Olivia sobbed.

"That's not gonna happen. Jason will get hurt if Dean gets him," Alex retorted.

"That's what I thought. My son is all I have. Without him, I'm nothing. I don't wanna lose him," Olivia said, sniffing.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll beat him. If I were you, I'd get a restraining order," Casey suggested.

"And what good will that do? Even if I got a restraining order, a no-contact order or a protection order, he'll find some way to get it revoked," Olivia snorted.

"She's right, Case. He'll just violate it. Besides, he's got a damn good lawyer. He'll take her to court and sue for full custody. He's got the money, the means, the power and the motive to do it, too," Alex reminded her.

"There has to be a way," Casey complained.

"Well, how about we just keep an eye on her for a while?" Elliot jumped in.

"That could work, El. But, Olivia wouldn't like that. We all know how stubborn she is. And we know she doesn't want a protective detail," Cragen said. He just wanted to be safe, being her adopted father and all.

"Actually, I don't mind if Elliot keeps an eye on me. I trust him," Olivia said, winking at him.

"Is there something we need to know about you two?" Elizabeth asked, arching her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Elliot and I are sorta together," Olivia announced, smiling brightly.

"I know what you're thinking: so soon? she's divorced now. But, we're taking it slow. I love her so much. I would never hurt her. She just need time, that's all," Elliot assured the gang.

"Thank God. With that sick bastard still lurking in the shadows, rushing things is way out of the question," Munch said, causing Fin to punch him in his arm.

"Damn, man. I'm old," Munch moaned, rubbing his sore arm.

"So am I, but don't say things like that," Fin warned him.

"Okay, people. Now, we're gonna carry on our day like nothing happened, all right? But, if there's any changes, we'll be on it in a second. I don't want my daughter to be treated any different. We will carry on as planned. But, the minute something bad happens, we will jump on it. Agreed?" Cragen said.

"Agreed," everyone responded.

"All right, then. Olivia and Elliot, you two go home with Jason. The rest of you, get back to work," Cragen ordered.

Everyone left his office then. Olivia stopped in her tracks and saw Elizabeth sitting on Don's lap. She smiled at her parents; looking so happy and in love. She longed to be that way; to be held and loved.

"Beautiful, are you coming?" Elliot called out to her. He was now holding Jason.

"Here I come," she said before she closed the door behind her.

X

**Porter residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

Putting a baseball cap on his head, Dean looked in the mirror and was proud of himself. This plan had to work. Thanks to his PI, he knows where Elliot lives. He decided to take matters in his own hands. He was determined to get his son back and he was hell-bent of making sure his ex-wife takes her last breath. She had ruined his life and now, he's gonna ruin hers.

"What are you doing, big bro? About to mess with another woman, I suppose?" Renee asked as she walked inside.

"Get out!" he barked.

"And why should I do that? I know you're not about to do something drastic. What will Mother and Father think when they find out?" she scolded.

"What I do is none of your fucking business! Now get out!" he barked again.

"I don't think so, big bro. Not until you tell me what you're doing," she warned.

Dean got angry. He stopped what he was doing and lunged at her. She screamed when he pushed her against the wall. She started gasping for breath when he started choking her.

"I told you to get out, Renee. Don't make me say it again! And don't make me hurt you!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! I'll tell Father you're hurting me!" she screamed.

His anger grew even higher. He released her harshly and opened the door. Then, he grabbed her arm and basically threw her out. He slammed the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply. God, he hated that bitch!

_I can't have any more distractions! Olivia must be taken care of tonight!_

Grabbing his things, he walked out of his room. He had a long drive ahead of him.

(A/N: I know it takes about an hour to get from Manhattan to Queens, so I need to know how long it takes to get from the Bronx to Queens. I need to use that information in the future)

X

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

"Oh, Bobby," Alex moaned as her husband moved in and out of her with ease.

He grinned as he latched his lips onto her creamy neck. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his back. They moved together as one, never breaking their rhythm. Since she told him about the loss of her unborn child, her fears already began to simmer. She had to pinch herself because he was still here. He made good on his promise to stay with her.

_I love him. I knew telling him was the right thing to do. I don't why I was so paranoid, _she thought dreamily as she felt her husband pick up his pace. Bobby grunted and groaned in her ear as he pumped deeper and deeper inside of her. She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed out his name.

He found her lips and kissed her hungrily; shoving his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and felt him teetering towards the edge; which was a good thing, since she's almost at the brink herself.

When the time came, they both reached their attended goal at the same time. Bobby and Alex held each other tight as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms. She laid her head on his chest while he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know? I'm right here. I'm always gonna be here," he assured her.

"I know. I was just scared, that's all," she replied.

_I'm scared, too. I'm scared to tell her what my mother did to me, _he thought as he held her tighter. He felt her breathing, so he looked down and saw that she fell asleep. He planted another kiss on her forehead and got comfortable on the bed.

_God, I don't wanna lose her. I never had anyone in my life before her, _he thought before he fell asleep.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 11, 2007**

Elliot had to go back to work, so Olivia was left to care for Jason. Before he left, he made sure all the doors were locked, made sure there were plenty of food for her and Jason and since the house phone wasn't working, they could always communicate via the cell phone. They had each other's numbers on speed dial.

Her beautiful son was sleeping peacefully in her arms as she sat down on the sofa. She was watching _The Last Don _when someone pounded on the door.

"Who is it?!" she shouted, trying not to wake up her son.

They didn't say anything. She got up from the sofa and headed towards the front door. Pulling her gun out, she slowly unlocked the door and opened it, only to find a deliveryman standing outside.

"May I help you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I have a delivery here for Olivia Benson," he announced, looking suspicious.

"I don't remember ordering anything," she said as she stepped inside and sat Jason down in his playpen.

"Oh, on the contrary, bitch. I think you do!" he roared. Just when she was about to respond, he balled his fist up and landed her face with a sharp right hook. She stumbled backwards and dropped her gun, screaming out in pain. She recovered and quickly jumped on his back; raking his eyes out and trying to knock him down. He thrashed his head from side to side; trying to fight her off.

"Get off of me, you tramp!" he snapped before he stumbled back towards the wall, knocking her down. She slid down on the floor, clutching her back. He raised his foot up and kicked her right in her face, knocking her out.

"That'll keep you from fighting back, whore! I told you what was gonna happen!" he shouted before he went over to his son's playpen. Jason was crying and it showed, because he was scared to death of his father.

"Say goodbye, little man. You're never gonna see your mother again," Dean said before he picked his son up and left the house; leaving a battered and bruised Olivia behind.

When she woke up a moment later, she noticed that everything was quiet. She slowly got up quickly began looking for her son. She searched every room; making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Then she remembered the mystery deliveryman who attacked her just moments ago. He called her a bitch, a tramp and a whore! Dean called her those names!

He got her son! Their son! That son of a bitch!

Frantically, she grabbed her cell phone and pushed 7 on speed dial. After only two rings, he answered.

_Stabler._

"Elliot, it's Liv. I need you to come back home NOW!" she cried. Hot tears started forming in her brown eyes.

He got worried. Real worried. He knew something was not right. _Babe, what's wrong?_

"I was attacked. Dean came here. He got my son! He got Jason!"

_Sweetheart, don't worry about a thing. I'm on my way. I'll call back- up, okay? We'll get him back._

Olivia snapped her phone shut and slid down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her shaken legs and sobbed some more. This was a nightmare. Her son was the only salvation she had and just like that, he was snatched away from her. She wanted to be hopeful. She wanted to believe Elliot. But, at this, the chance of getting her little boy back in one piece was slim.

_Please God. Please don't let anything happen to my little boy. He's all I have. Please let me have him back in one piece. Don't let anything happen to him, _she pleaded through bloodshot tears.

She laid her head in her lap and continued crying.

Everything just kept coming back and biting her in the ass. Her painful childhood: her father pimping her out when she was thirteen, her mother beating her in a drunken state, her parents taking turns berating her, running away from home so many times, only to be found and getting hurt more.

Olivia didn't know how long she can handle it. It was beginning to be too much for her. But, she was optimistic. She has to be strong, for her son's sake. He needs her.

But, for now, all she can do is pray for his safe return.

X

**En route to Harlem**

**June 11, 2007**

"You did good, son. But, you should've killed Olivia first," Darren said to his son while they were driving.

"Don't worry, Father. I'll take care of her in the long run, but I can't do that if Jason's still around," Dean said, smiling evilly.

"Good point. Now, after you take care of him, we're gonna put him in a place where the cops won't be able to find him," his father beamed.

Dean smiled in return. "And I know just the place."

**(Suspense music in the background) Uh-oh! We're almost at the point where the shocking tragedy strikes. And it's gonna be pretty gruesome. Plus, we're closer and closer to find out what Olivia's secret is. I dropped some more clues. Don't worry, though, I haven't forgotten about Elliot and the others. You'll find out about them as the story rolls along! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Frantic search

**Okay, I know you're gonna hate me, but I have to warn you: the next chapter will be the shocking tragedy chapter. And, yes, you're not gonna like who's gonna get killed. Don't worry, I have no plans ever on killing Elliot off the story. Even I'll be crushed if I made it happen!**

**And, OMG, I loved Tuesday night's episode. Chester Lake, a MMA fighter? Wow, just goes to show how well do we really know our favorite characters, huh? I'm gearing up for next week's episode because, as I mentioned before, something terrible will happen between Elliot and Kathy concerning their baby. And based on the preview I saw, I was right!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

It's been 24 hours since it happened.

24 hours since Jason was snatched away by his father.

No one in the precinct were allowed to go home. They weren't allowed to sleep, eat, drink or even breathe until they find Olivia's son alive and well.

Since Jason's untimely abduction yesterday, Cragen had to pull some major strings in order for every officer in every precinct to find his grandson. Olivia wanted to get involved in the search, but she was told to stay out of it and to let them do their job. Don didn't want his daughter to get too attached. He ordered Elliot to stay at home with her at all times.

So far, they had no solid leads. And, because Dean's an FBI agent, the chances of them locating Jason are slim. Still, they weren't about to give up. Because the majority of them have kids at home, this search became their number one priority.

"Haven't found anything yet, huh?" Don asked, knowing all too well.

Munch, Fin and Lake walked in his office, shaking their heads in shame.

"Well, keep trying," he assured them.

"Cap, with all do respect, Porter's a lot more smarter than we thought," Chester reminded him.

"I know. But, we need to keep looking; for Olivia's sake," Dan said.

"Speaking of Liv, how's she doing?" Munch asked, looking said.

"Not so good. She's going crazy. She wants to be a part of it, but I insisted that she stays home. Elliot's no better than her. He wanted to be a part of it, too, but I told him to stay with her," Cragen explained.

"You know they're both stubborn," Fin said, rolling his eyes.

"I know. But, it's best for the both of them to stay out of it. We can't let them down."

"Captain! We found something!" Ruben Morales, the head of TARU ran in, holding a cloth in his hands.

"What is it?" Don asked, looking frantic.

"Warner and CSU found this in Brooklyn. It has blood on it," Morales said sadly.

"Which means that Dean has been beating the crap out of his son! Son of a bitch!" Munch retorted.

"How can he do that? Jason's only a baby," Fin complained, then he smelled something that was familiar.

"Chloroform," he announced incoherently.

"What did you say?" Chester asked, looking skeptical.

"I said chloroform. I smell it. It's on the cloth. Dean used it to make Jason stop crying. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Fin said, mentally kicking himself.

"I have a sinking feeling that he never wanted his son in the first place. I can just feel it," Chester said.

"I agree. He should've gave Olivia money to get an abortion. But, we know she would never do something like that. She could've raised him by herself," Munch agreed.

"But, she wouldn't. She has us. And Elliot's been more of a father to Jason than Dean. That's why we need to find him before it's too late," Don warned them.

Just then, Morales's phone started vibrating. He fished it out of his pants' pocket and snapped it open.

"Hello? What? Are you serious? Okay, I'll tell them," he said before he snapped his phone shut.

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"They picked up Dean's movements. Right now, as we speak, he's in Harlem. He's not alone, though. His father is with him as well," Morales announced.

"I'll inform their captain that father and son has arrived. The rest of you, go get those bastards and bring Jason home," Don announced.

They knew it was only a matter of time before Jason will be back home with his mother. But, they also knew it was gonna be really hard to bring him back home safely, knowing how dangerous the Porter family was.

However, little did they know, bringing Jason back home was not gonna be an option.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

"I need to know if they found our son! I can't take it anymore!" Olivia screamed while she pacing back and forth in the living room. She was crying and she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

Elliot, getting frustrated with her, got up from the sofa, went over to where she was pacing at and took her in his arms. Immediately, she calmed down and leaned against him, sighing deeply. He kissed her forehead gently before resting his chin on top of her head.

"Baby, I wanna know, too. But, you need to calm down. When they have something, they'll let us know," he assured her softly.

"It's just so damn frustrating. I should be out there; looking for him. You should be out there, too. I'm the one who's been there for him since the beginning. Dean didn't wanna have anything to do with him. It was just me and Jason," she started sobbing.

"I know, baby. But, when we get him back, we're gonna raise him together," he announced.

"You mean, you wanna be his father?" she asked, looking shocked.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly. "Of course, I do. I love him so much. I would love to be his father."

She pulled him down and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He tightened his arms around her and lifted her up. She needed something to distract her and he was just the right person to do it.

"Make me forget, Elliot. Make love to me," Olivia said between heated kisses.

Elliot didn't have to hear that twice. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

X

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Harlem, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

"Are you sure we won't be found here?" Dean asked his father, who was holding a sleeping Jason in his arms.

"I'm positive, son. Soon as we take care of him, I'm getting you out of town. You can't stay here, not with the police looking for you," Darren warned him. He then sat Jason down on the dirty floor.

"So, what are we gonna do about him? If they find us, he'll go back to Olivia and I'll go back to jail," Dean replied.

Darren shook his head. "Not gonna happen. You're leaving town once you'd take care of your son. He's not gonna be a part of this family. I won't allow it. Now, just shoot him. I'm gonna make sure you leave town under a different alias."

Dean pulled out his gun and slowly started pulling the trigger. But, he didn't get the first shot out because Jason woke up and started crying hysterically. Furthermore, they heard sirens from a mile away, which leads to only one thing: the police had found them.

"Shit! They found us! What are we gonna do?!" Dean said frantically.

"We have to get out of here!" Darren said as he picked up Jason, who was still crying. He covered his tear-stained face with the chloroform soaked cloth, which sedated him. Within seconds, they were gone, just as the police busted in with guns drawn.

"Start searching now!" Mike Logan shouted. They broke up into groups and searched the whole building, only to turn up with nothing.

"They're gone," Bobby said as he approached his partner.

"Maybe so, but they were here moments ago. I can smell Dean's awful cologne," Mike insisted, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"So, what's next? What's our next move?" Munch asked when he showed up a moment later, with Fin and Lake trailing close behind.

"We'll just keep looking. We're not giving up. I'm pretty sure they haven't gotten very far," Mike demanded.

The others nodded. Within minutes, the search resumed.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

"Elliot," Olivia whimpered as she felt him go in and out of her. It's been a long time since she allowed a man to touch her and it brought it images that she didn't wanna think about; until now.

"Oh Olivia. You feel so good," Elliot moaned as he pounded deeper and harder inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his shoulders. She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach as she felt him pick up the pace.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, they were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear. They were moaning, groaning, screaming, panting and shouting each other's names out in the throes of passion and desire.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. They held each other tight as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms; kissing passionately.

"Thank you," she said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to make you forget," he said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Elliot, I love you. I don't know how I'm gonna go on without you," she confessed.

He kissed her softly. "Don't think like that, sweetheart. Just think about that beautiful little boy who you're gonna be holding in your arms again really soon."

"I haven't given up hope, Elliot. I just can't believe Dean took my son away from me," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, honey. Your ex-husband's gonna pay. He's not gonna get away with it," he assured her.

"I hope so, Elliot. I really hope so," she said before she fell asleep.

As he held her close to him, he hoped and prayed for Jason's safe return, too.

X

**Secluded woods**

**Harlem, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

The search has gotten much more complicated.

The entire NYPD kept searching for anything that would lead them to Jason, but, so far, they turned up with absolutely nothing. They weren't allowed to go back to their respective precincts until they found something. To their credit, they haven't stopped looking, but the chances of bringing Jason back home has gotten more and more slim by the second. They were running out of time.

"I'm tired," Munch said as he wiped his sweat-drenched face with his hands.

"So am I. But we can't go back," Fin said tiredly.

"This is nuts, man. Where did Dean disappear to this time?" Chester complained.

"Beats me, Lake. That man is smart. He's probably planning on leaving town as we speak," Mike said, shaking his head.

"He can't be leaving town. I already warned the airport, the bus terminal and any other transportation that he'll try to get on," Bobby said.

"Well, if he does try to get out of town, we'll stop him. Every single officer wants his ass. Hell, even the FBI wants to get involved. This guy has pissed off everyone in sight," Munch reminded them.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking then," Fin said. They kept walking around until they heard something go off a mile away. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby asked frantically.

"Sounds like something went off," Mike said. A moment later, they heard that same sound go off again.

"It sounded like a gunshot!" Chester snapped.

Running down the path, the same sound got louder as they got closer and closer. It went off two more times before it suddenly stopped. Then, Bobby and Mike noticed a large red spot on the ground.

"What the hell is that?!" Bobby screamed.

"It's blood, Bobby. It's blood," Mike said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone was starting to fear the worst them. Something terrible went down. They were reluctant to find out something.

Even if it killed them.

**Next up, the team makes a gruesome discovery. And, when Olivia finds out, she's gonna be self-destructing. Now, remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Heartbreaking tragedy

**And we're here. This is the chapter where you're really gonna hate me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's the shocking tragedy chapter! I have a pretty good idea on how this is gonna play out concerning Olivia's only salvation, but you have to bear with me because I'm not good at writing a death scene. **

**NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT! NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Secluded woods**

**Harlem, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

Turns out there was a trail of blood on the ground when they discovered the large puddle they stumbled upon just moments ago. It's been hours since they found something...and fear was starting to mount on them.

Chester, Munch, Fin, Bobby and Mike kept looking for Jason; hoping and praying he was still alive or at least still breathing. However, they might as well give up hope. Olivia was gonna be devastated when they tell her the awful news. And they know that Elliot's gonna wanna kill Dean when he gets his hands on the turncoat FBI agent.

Bobby had his own reasons for being fearful. When he discovered his long lost brother's mutilated body in an alley behind his apartment building, he couldn't do anything for days. Sure, they were never close, but losing a family member was a hard pill to swallow. To this day, he's still haunted by the fact that his brother's dead, his mother's dead and his murdering rapist father's dead, too. The only family he has now is his wife.

"Find anything?!" Mike called out to him.

"Nothing yet," Bobby replied. He kept looking until he unknowingly stepped onto something that was blocking his path.

_What the hell? _He thought as he looked down and saw a blood-soaked white sheet covering something. He turned on his flashlight and noticed that it was a dead body laying underneath it. He kneeled down beside it and, with trembling fingers, pulled the sheet back. He started crying when he recognized the corpse.

"GUYS! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND JASON!" he screamed. Within seconds, Mike, Chester, Fin and Munch ran over to where he was standing. They stopped in their tracks and held in their breaths when they saw it: a dead body. Not just any dead body. It was Jason's; bullet holes and blood all over his face.

"I-I can't believe this," Munch stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

A tear slipped from Chester's eye. "How can Dean be so heartless to kill Jason? He didn't do anything wrong."

Mike placed a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder. He was still crying silently and it showed because his face was beet red. Fin turned around and walked away because he was about to throw up.

"How are we gonna tell Olivia about this?" Bobby asked softly.

The gang couldn't come up with a solid answer. They didn't know how to tell her that they found her now dead son laying on the ground, shot in his now blood-stained face.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

Don held his signature vodka bottle in his hands, contemplating whether he should open it up and take a big swig of the clear liquid. He just got off the phone with a choked up Munch and knew the news wasn't gonna be good. In fact, he was informed that what they found will traumatize Olivia.

When he hung up the phone, he reached inside his drawer and pulled out the bottle. He spent the next several minutes looking at it; his vision blurry with red hot tears forming in his brown eyes. His grandson was dead. Jason was dead. There was nothing he could do to change it. The son of a bitch had really done it now.

Standing up from his desk, he looked at the bottle one more time before his emotions got the best of him. With anger and fury boiling in his veins, he hurled the bottle against the wall; watching with sorrow as the contents slid down the wall. He slumped back down on the chair and held his face in his hands, sobbing.

_I lost him. I lost my beautiful grandson. _

He was so caught up in his sorrow that he didn't hear the door being opened.

_How am I supposed to deal with this? How can Olivia get past it? Jason was her pride and joy. He was her everything. Now, he's gone. Dean took him away from her..._

"Daddy?" a female voice called out to him.

He looked up and was surprised to see Olivia standing at the doorway, smiling at him. However, her smile faded when she noticed he was crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong? You're crying," she said softly as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Where's Elliot?" he asked sadly.

"At his desk. He went crazy not doing anything, so we decided to come here and do something. Also, I wanted to know how the search's coming along," she quipped.

_How can I tell her that Jason's dead? She's gonna be devastated,_ he thought somberly as he looked at his daughter, looking so hopeful after everything that's been going on.

"Daddy?" she said, looking at him skeptically.

"Olivia, this is so hard for me to tell you this," he finally said.

"Tell me what? You found Jason?" she asked, her brown eyes widened in surprise.

_I can't do this. I can't tell her. She's gonna be hurt. I can't tell her._

"Olivia, they found Jason all right; but it's not good," he said and left it at that.

"It's not good? Why? Did something happen to him? Did something happen to my son?!" she asked frantically.

"Liv, honey, when they found him, he was shot in the face. There was lots of blood on his skin." he really needed to shut up now.

"Shot in the face?! Well, is he gonna be alright?! Tell me!" she snapped, hot tears forming in her brown eyes.

He held his head down. He couldn't even look at her. She was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He couldn't do that to her. He just couldn't.

"Sweetheart, Jason's not gonna be alright. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but he's dead. Dean killed him. He killed your son," he finally said, his voice cracking.

"NO!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!! MY SON CAN'T BE DEAD!! DAMN YOU, DEAN! DAMN YOU!!" she roared as she collapsed on the floor and felt her heart being ripped out of her chest.

She started screaming and crying; her body shaking with indescribable pain. She held her face in her hands and sobbed hysterically. Don went over and kneeled down besides her, then he took her in his arms, crying as well. She sobbed on his shoulder, clinging on to his shoulders with her limp hands. Then, without warning, she started throwing up on the floor.

Meanwhile, Elliot stood outside Don's office, anger boiling in his veins as he clutched his hands together tightly. He heard every word that was said and before he knew it, he broke down and cried his eyes out himself. His face went pale when he heard the shocking news. Jason was dead. The boy he had loved for so long was gone. He wanted to go in there and hold her but he was too shocked to do anything. It was like he was frozen or something.

"I can't believe my beautiful little boy is dead. I can't believe Dean did this to me," Olivia sobbed.

"Liv, I promise you, we're gonna get him. Porter's gonna pay," Don assured her.

"It's too late, Daddy. He got what he wanted. He made good on his word. He said I'm never gonna see my son again and he was right. He was right," she cried softly.

"Liv, come hell and high water, we're gonna get him. He's not gonna get away with what he did. I'll put a bullet in his black heart if I have to," Don said confidently.

"I have nothing," she mumbled incoherently.

"That's not true. You have me. You have Casey and Alex. You have Munch, Fin and Lake. And you definitely have Elliot. We love you, honey," he convinced her.

"I'm nothing without Jason. I was terrified of being a mother, but when I held him in my arms, all my doubts disappeared. I loved him with all my heart. Now, he's gone, thanks to my fucking loser ex-husband. I'll never forgive Dean for what he did to me," she said before she broke down and cried again.

As Don held her, one thought ran through his mind: he wondered if he should kill Dean.

As Elliot listened in on their conversation, he had a thought of his own: he'll never forgive Dean for causing her so much pain, too.

X

**JFK International Airport**

**New York City, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

"Boy, what do you mean you're not leaving?! Do you really wanna get caught?!" Darren barked at his son.

"Father, I know you mean well, but I still have some unfinished business to take care of, remember? You want me to kill Olivia," Dean reminded his father.

"I'll kill her. You need to get out of here," Darren insisted as he pushed his son towards the terminal. But, Dean stopped him from doing it.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Darren snapped.

"Father, I killed Jason. Now, I have to kill Olivia. Why don't you let me?!" Dean asked frantically.

"Because I said so! You're not gonna kill Olivia; I will! Let's not forget: I'm the one who bailed your ass out of jail!" Darren reminded him.

Dean got angry. Real angry. "Listen to me, Father. You wanted me to kill my son, I did! You want me to kill my ex-wife, so I was on my way to do it. Now, all of a sudden, you wanna take the glory. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Darren pulled out his gun and pointed it at his son. "Don't make me do this, Dean. Don't make me do this! I'm killing Olivia and that's final, you got that?! Now, turn around and get on that plane before I pull the trigger!"

Dean had enough. He lunged at his father and wrapped his hands around his throat. Darren coughed and struggled to breathe, but his son had such a tight grip on his throat.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, FATHER?!!" Dean roared.

"Please...don't..." Darren tried to say.

"I said I wanted Olivia out of my life! I said I was gonna kill her! Why are you doing this to me?! Just let me kill her then I'll leave!!" Dean shouted as he released his father from his strong grip. Without another word to say, he walked away.

Darren rubbed his neck and watched his son leave. He slowly got up and began to ponder what he was gonna do. A part of him wanted to kill his son point blank while another part decided to go and kill Olivia as planned. Besides, if Dean knew anything, he knew Darren Porter can't be topped, no matter what.

Grinning evilly, he walked out of the airport, intent on taking care of Olivia Benson; with or without his son.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 12, 2007**

When Elliot and Olivia came home from work, they were both still crying. Olivia still couldn't believe her son was dead. Soon as she stepped inside, she collapsed on the floor; sobbing so loudly that the neighbors could hear. Elliot didn't have the heart to stop her, so he did what he does best: he kneeled down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Why, El? Why does bad things always happen to me?" she cried.

"Calm down, honey, calm down. I can't give you an honest answer. I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Jason was the only good thing in my life, Elliot. Even when Dean abused me, my son was the only person who kept me on my toes. Now, he's gone. I'm gonna kill Dean," she sobbed on his shoulder.

"No, honey. You're too unstable to do anything. I'll kill Dean for you," he suggested.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Elliot, I can't deal with this right now. I'm going upstairs and lay down for a while."

"Alright. But, if you need me, I'll be here," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

She nodded her head slowly as she got up and proceeded to go upstairs to her bedroom. Along the way, she heard some familiar voices taunting her. The same voices that's been haunting her for years. She tried so hard to block it from her head, but with little success.

_Your son is dead and it's all your fault, you demon spawn bitch!_

"Shut up!" Olivia hissed, smacking her head with her hands.

_You were a bad mother to begin with! I should've killed you while I had the chance! You ruined Jason life, just like you ruined mine!_

"Stop it!" she pleaded, more hot tears falling from her eyes.

_You ruined my life, Olivia! Because of you, he had to come back! You forced him to come back into our lives! I couldn't get rid of him. He forced me to marry him! Your bastard of a father forced me to marry him so I couldn't go to the police! It's all your fault!_

"Leave me alone! Just please leave me alone!" Olivia cried out as she made her way to the bathroom. She slumped down on the floor and continued crying.

_You killed Jason, not Dean. He didn't pull the trigger. You did. You wanna know why? You allowed Dean to take Jason away from you; just like you allowed your father to take me away from you!_

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Olivia cried.

_I'm so glad I'm dead, Olivia! I never wanted you in the first place, but your father threatened to kill me if I gave you away! So I had to keep you!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed as she bolted up from the bathroom floor, sobbing hysterically. She looked through the mirror and saw her mother staring right back at her, seething angrily.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Just when she was about to leave, gunshots started ringing out. She tried to duck, but the bullet hit her shoulder. She looked down and saw blood seeping out through her shirt. She stumbled towards the tub when she got shot again, this time, the bullet tore right through her stomach.

She collapsed in the tub; blood pouring out of her body. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness: she had lost her beloved Jason.

**Shocking twist, huh? And, yes, the self-destruction of Olivia Benson will happen in the next couple of chapters. How did you like the sudden dissolution between Dean and his father? Believe me, there's plenty more where that came from really soon! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Attacked

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I have no reasonable excuse. I'm at home a lot, but I've been working on some of my other stories! I haven't given this up yet, because I have so much more in store for you. Dean and his father will get theirs in the long run, but, as I mentioned before, Olivia's self-destruction will happen in the next two or three chapters, maybe even sooner.**

**BTW, 'Snitch' was AWESOME Tuesday night. Plenty of EO, which worked for my benefit.**

**On a side note: I deleted 'Turned Away' because even I didn't like the direction it was going. Besides, I really wanna thank you all for loving 'Miracles' and Birthday Boy'. Don't worry, I'll have a third installment out for you really soon!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Olivia Benson's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 13, 2007**

Elliot woke up from his deep slumber and stretched out on one of those hard chairs the nurses provided him to sleep on. He yawned and stretched his arms out, grateful that he wasn't too sore. His vision became crystal clear when he saw Olivia laying on the bed; the machines doing the breathing for her since she can't do it on her own for now.

Yesterday was the most tragic day of their lives. They weren't the same after they received the shocking news. Jason Porter was dead. Dean killed his son, Olivia's son, their son. Elliot's heart was heavy with indescribable pain because he loved that beautiful little boy with all his heart. He couldn't see his girlfriend surviving it now.

Even worse, Dean and his father were still on the loose. Then, the unthinkable happened. Olivia was shot in his home; the home they now shared. He didn't remember hearing any gunshots because he was too busy tending to her. His heart stopped when he found her lying in the tub; in a puddle of her own blood.

When she was brought in, doctors informed Elliot that there was a 50/50 chance of her surviving. He immediately went to a little chapel and began praying: praying for Olivia to wake up, praying to bring justice for her and praying to find Dean so he can beat the holy hell out of the wimpy FBI agent.

_Please, God. I don't wanna lose her. Please don't take her away from me. I love her with everything I have to give. She already lost her son. I can't bear to lose her. I'll do anything to keep her here._

"E-Elliot?" he heard her moan.

"Olivia? Wake up, sweetheart," he said softly.

"W-where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"In the hospital. You were shot," he reminded her.

She raised her head and noticed a cast on her shoulder. Then she felt something clutching at her stomach.

"They had to bandage you, Liv. You lost a lot a blood," he said softly.

She just nodded her head. A tear slipped down her cheek because she did remember one thing before she was shot yesterday. She remembered her son was murdered.

"I lost him," she simply said.

"Yes, you did," he whispered.

"I can't live anymore. Why didn't you just let me die?" she retorted, hot angry tears forming in her brown eyes.

He was shocked she said that. "Liv, I wouldn't live with myself if that happened. I love you."

"If you loved me, you would've went on that search and bring my son back to me alive! I would still be a mother! My son would still be in my fucking arms!!" she screamed.

"Please, calm down. You're in a lot of pain," he said, trying to soothe her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Elliot. Matter of fact, get out!" she snapped at him.

"Olivia..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't believe she was acting like this.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" she screamed louder.

He slowly got up and left the room, his head held down in sorrow. When he stepped outside, he didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling down his blue eyes. His heart was breaking in so many places, it was ridiculous. She was just hurting right now and it showed. But, she didn't have to take it out on him. He wanted to find his son, but he was ordered to stay with her at all times.

_I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, _he thought as he dragged his feet down the hallway. He could hear her crying and that broke his heart even more.

X

**Local cemetery**

**Queens, New York**

**June 21, 2007**

Olivia couldn't stop crying.

As they lowered Jason down, she kept wiping her face with her good hand. She was out of the hospital, but she can't do anything with her left arm for a long while. Sporting a heavy cast on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and silently wished it was all a sick joke. Hell, she wished Ashton Kutcher would pop out for somewhere and say she's been punk'd.

She closed her eyes to see if she was dreaming. When she opened them up again, she was hit with a surge of cold reality. This was not a dream; it was real. She didn't like it one bit. She couldn't believe her beautiful son was dead. She couldn't believe her ex-husband will do such a heinous thing. She kept praying and praying for miracle but even miracles have a way to bite you in the ass. And boy did it bite her in the ass big time.

Furthermore, she felt terrible for the way she treated Elliot. He wasn't the one who killed her son. He was trying to protect her. Cragen ordered him to stay with her because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

She looked over and saw the handsome blue eyed detective saying a silent prayer. She grew curious because she didn't remember Elliot ever telling here that there was a recent death in his family. He's been distant towards her because of her relationship with Dean. Her heart was heavy with pain. She was the reason why he's feeling so down. She had to do something to make this right.

Fortunately, she didn't have to move. He raised his head and saw her stare at him. He gave her a small smile as he made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"Been here long?" he asked as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"No. You?" she asked softly.

"I just got here a few minutes ago. I was visiting my mother's grave. As you know, she died last year," he said trying not to cry.

She nodded her head as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Elliot, I'm sorry," she finally said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he countered.

"Yes, I do. I took my anger and my frustration out on you for absolutely nothing. You were just protecting me and I couldn't handle it. I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you," she cried softly.

"Baby, you were upset. You have every right to be upset. You lost Jason. Losing a child will forever scar you. I know because it happened to me," he confessed.

"What? You had a child?" she asked, not believing her ears.

Elliot reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and revealed a picture of a beautiful little girl.

"This is Sarah. This picture was taken when she was three years old. She was the joy of my life. I loved her with all my heart and soul," he explained.

"She's beautiful," Olivia said, smiling at the photo.

"She was, wasn't she? Even though the circumstances of her conception wasn't what I had in mind, I loved my little girl. Her mother Tricia and I didn't have the best relationship, but we tried to make it work for the sake of Sarah. In the end, Tricia took Sarah away from me and I never heard from them again," he said, his voice cracking.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry," she said honestly.

"The next time I saw them again, I had to identify their bodies down at the morgue. They were killed in a drunk-driving accident. I'd nearly had a heart attack when I heard the news. And because Tricia didn't have any living family members, I had to plan their funeral all by myself."

"How long did it take before you were able to deal with it?" she asked.

"I'm still dealing with it. I cried myself to sleep at night. For awhile, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I started drinking heavily to numb the pain I felt. I miss my little girl. That's why I've been so distant at work. I even pushed you away, even when you were trying to help. And, when I realized I was in love with you, I was too late. You were already with Dean. I never felt so low in my life," he said, lowering his head in sorrow.

"Oh, Elliot," she moaned as she wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"Olivia, I love you. I really do. When you got shot, I'd nearly died. You hurt, I hurt. I was hurt when you told me to get out," he sobbed on her shoulder.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry for ever saying that to you. You were just trying to protect me. I understand now. God, everything's so fucking messed up, now. I don't know if I'll ever get over losing Jason," she cried softly.

They didn't have time to prepare what was coming next because the next thing they knew, shots rang out. Elliot pulled Olivia down on the ground to make sure she didn't get hurt anymore. But, he screamed when he felt the bullet tear through his chest. Olivia screamed as she watched the man she loved crash on the ground, blood sputtering out of his mouth. She crawled over to where he was lying at and cradled his head in her hand.

"Don't you do this to me, Elliot. Stay with me!" she shrieked as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Officer down, I repeat, officer down!" she screamed. More tears started falling from her eyes as she held Elliot in her arms.

_Please, God, I already lost my son. Don't take the man I love away from me, _she pleaded through more shed tears.

X

_Meanwhile..._

Taking off like a thief in the night, Dean huffed and puffed as ran through the woods. Taking Elliot out was easier than he thought. He kicked himself, though when he didn't Olivia the second time, but he was satisfied to see her crippled in a way. Besides, taking her out while she was crying over Jason's death proved to be a piece of cake.

Now, all he has to do is finish the job. He's getting closer and closer to ending Olivia's life once and for all. All he has to do is reveal her shocking and painful secret and that'll be enough to send her over the edge. He'll make sure she doesn't come back.

He couldn't wait.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 21, 2007**

Pacing around like a madwoman, Olivia felt a sharp pain tear through her stomach, but, at this point, pain was the least of her worries. Her biggest concern is Elliot. He's been in surgery for the last several hours and right now, she would like to know if he'll be able to pull through or not. Running her fingers through her shoulder-length brown hair, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she proceeded to sit down on one of those hard chairs.

Just then, Doctor Leslie Taylor showed up. She was covered in blood, but that was nothing new since she deals with this kind of procedure every single day.

"How is he?" Olivia asked right away.

She smiled. "Olivia, he's gonna be just fine. Luckily, we were able to get the slug out without too much trouble. His lung was punctured, but we were able to repair it. Now, he's gonna be in a lot of pain for a while, but he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"

"Let me take you to him," Leslie said as she led the female detective to Elliot's room, not noticing a certain someone peeking through the bushes. He was pissed off and it showed because this was not what he had planned. Elliot Stabler was supposed to die. Now, he has to come up with another way to mess with Olivia.

Dean decided that enough was enough. He's going to reveal her painful past and there's nothing she can do about it.

He couldn't wait to see his plans through. He laughed sadistically as he disappeared in the shadows.

**I thought about having Olivia reveal her secret, but, like I said, she's gonna delve into some serious self-destruction. And it could happen in the next chapter or two. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Threatened

**Damn, so many of you want Dean dead! Well, that could happen, if the time is right. Besides, I have some major secrets to reveal (including Olivia's) and it wouldn't make any sense for me to rush it. But, and I mean but, Carolyn's secret will be reveal in this chapter, along two shocking cliffhangers, so I won't have the MC lynch mob coming after me, okay?**

**No new episodes until after the new year?! I can't wait that long!! I need new EO! But, I'm looking forward to the final episode of CI tonight because it's the last one of the year 2007!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Elliot Stabler's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 21, 2007**

Hours later, when Elliot woke up, he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. He couldn't remember why he was here, but he knew how he got here. He took a bullet to his chest to save the woman he loved from her psychotic ex-husband. He'd do it all over again if he have to.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of Olivia sleeping peacefully on the bed, her heavily bandaged arm being held against her chest. She looked like an angel despite the bruises on her face. He just want to go over there and take her in his arms. But, he knew he couldn't do that because of the pain he endured.

Olivia woke up a moment later and looked over, only to find Elliot staring at her with that shit eating grin on his face. She returned his smile with one of her own and started to climb out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered as she went over to him.

"Sore as hell. My chest feels like it's about to explode, but I'm fine. I should be good as new in a couple weeks," he replied softly. He took her hand into his and kissed it softly.

"Elliot, this is all my fault. I should be lying in that bed, not you. I'm sorry for putting you through hell," she admitted sadly.

"Olivia, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. What Dean did was not your fault. It's his fault. He hurt you. He hurt me. He wants to make you suffer and he's doing a good job doing it, too. Don't let him win. You can beat him," he declared.

"Don't you see? He already has. He murdered my son, he tried to kill me and now you're in the hospital. He's hurting everyone who I hold near and dear to my heart. He's not gonna rest until I'm dead," she choked.

"Baby, he's not gonna succeed if we beat him at his own game. He better be lucky we haven't found him yet. He's been dipping and diving for the last few weeks. Well, wait until I get my hands on him; he's gonna wish he was never born when I get done with his wimpy ass," he growled angrily.

Olivia had to smile. That's the one thing she loved about him: he'd always back up his words. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Olivia. And don't worry. We're gonna get him, no matter what it takes. I should be out of here in a couple of days. Doctor said I didn't suffer any real damage, so I'm gonna be okay. I love you, baby," he assured her.

"I love you, too, Elliot. I love you so fucking much," she replied softly.

If only she wished that was true (the part where Elliot said he's gonna get Dean).

X

**Crossover alert! Crossover alert!**

**Logan residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**June 21, 2007**

Holding a picture of her precious little boy, Carolyn couldn't help but to let the tears fall from her brown eyes. Three years. Three long years since she'd seen or heard from him and her patience has definitely run its course. There was no sense of her not giving up hope. She has lost him forever. He was never coming back.

Sleeping with a married man was a mistake on her part. But, she never regretted her son, Brian. She never regretted bringing him into the world and she never regretted wanting to raise him. It wasn't like she was ever gonna see the man again, anyway. However, she was not prepared for what he had up his sleeve. Carolyn had no idea of what he was capable of planning.

Sure, she knew his wife was barren (which means, she can't have children) and she knew his wife was desperate to have a child she'd always dreamed of (he told her so after their last tryst). But, what she didn't know was that they were plotting to just take her son away from her. And that's exactly what they did, when they broke into her apartment one night, viciously attacked her and took her son.

Carolyn had spent the better part of the year tracking them down. She wasn't about to let them get away with what they did. However, when she did managed to find them, it was too late. Tragedy struck.

She found her son laying on the concrete floor; lying in the pool of his own blood. He was dead. They killed him. Her married lover figured if he couldn't have his son, she couldn't have him, either.

The couple were eventually tried and convicted, but it didn't do anything to bring her baby back alive. For the next several months, Carolyn started drinking, taking pills and cutting herself to numb the pain. But, even that alone caused her even more pain. It got to the point where she almost took her own life because she was so depressed. She couldn't handle it anymore and thought suicide was the best choice to end it all.

But, she didn't take her own life. And it was because her husband saved her life.

She couldn't thank her lucky stars enough for Mike Logan. He was her special angel. He was her miracle. He was able to save her from her own terrible oblivion. He was her saving grace. She couldn't imagine being without him. Still, she couldn't tell him why she was still feel down in the dumps. She didn't want him to hate her when she does finally tell him about the son she'd lost.

_God, I wanna tell him. I love him so much. But, I'm afraid he's gonna leave me once I do tell him. I just can't do it._

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Sighing deeply, she got up from the couch and went to the door.

"Who is it?!" she screamed. She didn't open the door because it was kicked open. Carolyn tried to go upstairs, but she was being pulled down and thrown on the floor.

"Remember me, bitch?!" he snarled.

She looked up into the eyes of the man she never wanted to see again.

It was the married man she slept with!

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?!" she screamed.

"Thought I didn't, huh? I'd always find my prey. And, you're at the top of my list, tramp! Did you really think I wasn't gonna find you after what you did to me?!" he sneered.

"Look, leave me alone!" she cried as she proceeded to get up, only to get knocked back down, courtesy of his foot.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't got pregnant! I loved my wife, you whore. You were nothing but a good fucking time!" he shouted.

"Please, Jamie. Don't hurt me. Haven't you already done enough?" she pleaded through her tears.

He kicked her again. "Don't you say another fucking word! That baby was mine! My wife wanted to have children but you had to be so fucking selfish that you were gonna run away with my son! I had to stop you, tramp! We had to stop you!"

He raised his foot up and was about to kick her again when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground. Carolyn was able to get herself together as she got up from the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mike beating the guy to a bloody pulp.

"Get off me!" Jamie screamed.

"Attacking my wife, in my own home was a big fucking mistake! What the hell were you trying to prove, huh?!" Mike snapped.

"That bitch needs to pay!" Jamie screamed.

"Bitch? BITCH?! MY WIFE IS NOT A BITCH!!" Mike screamed as he kept hitting the smaller man. Carolyn had to stop her husband before he'll wind up in jail. She went over and pulled him off of her former lover.

"Mike, please, he's not worth it," she pleaded as she pulled him to the other side of the room. But, just as their backs were turned, shots rang out in the Logan home.

Mike pulled out his gun and went after Jamie, but he was long gone. He went back inside the house and held in his breath because...

Carolyn was on the floor; laying in the pool of her own blood.

Logan damned near had a heart attack. He didn't know what to do.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 22, 2007**

Nursing a cup of coffee, Olivia sat in the cafeteria and quietly hummed to herself. She hasn't eat anything solid in the last couple of days because she was anxious, tired, worried and scared. She was anxious to get Elliot out of here, tied because she hasn't been sleeping very well, worried because her ex-husband was coming after her and scared because she nearly lost the man she really loved.

Her arm was getting better and her stomach didn't hurt as much anymore. Just a few more weeks and she'll be good as new. But, even that doesn't change the fact that she's in danger. The last month and a half proved to be the most trying time of her life. She couldn't remember ever being so depressed.

She finished the remains of her coffee and threw the cup in the garbage bin. She was on her way back to Elliot's room when she was suddenly pushed against the wall. She cried out in pain as the man clamped his hand over her mouth furiously.

"Say a word and I'll kill you, got it?!" he hissed.

Olivia opened her eyes and she just wanted to die. It was Dean and he was looking pissed.

"Did you really think I was done with you?! I don't think so! I'm just getting started, bitch!" he snapped. She just whimpered.

"Listen to me and listen to me very well. I know where you are, who you're with and what you're doing all the time. I knew you would go running in Elliot's arms the moment you decided to get rid of me. I knew you were nothing but a fucking whore. So, this is what I want from you: leave Elliot now and maybe, just maybe, I'll spare you from anymore grief. You don't leave him, then I'll reveal your past in front of the whole damn world. You'll be more famous in ten minutes then you'll be in ten lifetimes. Don't piss me off and you better do what I say," he warned as he removed his hand away from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this, Dean? I just wanted a divorce. You hurt me so much," she said through her tears.

He raised his hand up and slapped her harshly. "You deserved it, bitch! You deserved everything I did to you! All I wanted was for you to give me what I wanted!"

"Dean, don't do this! Please, you used to be a good person. What happened to you?" she sobbed softly.

As he began to walk away, he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He saw her; the tears evident on her swollen red face.

"You changed me, Olivia."

He walked away, leaving her more worried, scared and fearful. She had no idea how more devious and dangerous her ex-husband has become.

Little did she know, the real drama were just inches away from her.

**We're getting closer and closer to revealing Olivia's shocking secret, ladies and gentlemen. I must warn you, though, it's gonna be really shocking! Meanwhile, how will Mike react when he finds out Carolyn's secret? And, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the others. More in due time! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Shockers, explosions and revelations

**I don't know what to say. Everyone wants Dean dead and everyone wanna know what secret Olivia's keeping. Well, I have some good news for you. The cliffhanger comes at the end of this chapter, which will lead to Olivia's shocking secret in the next chapter! I still have some other secrets to reveal concerning the others in the upcoming chapters!**

**Oh, yeah, be prepared: Dean's sister returns in this chapter with a shocking revelation! I must warn you, though. It's disturbing, to say the least.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 1, 2007**

Since that harsh encounter with Dean a few weeks ago, Olivia has managed to avoid him. She hadn't seen or heard from him since, but she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Furthermore, she didn't know whether she should take his threat seriously, but she wasn't about to give up the man of her dreams just to make her ex-husband happy.

She never told anyone what happened, not even Elliot. She just kept her mouth shut and carried on like nothing happened. Besides, she has a whole lot of healing to do; mentally and physically. She couldn't bring her ex back in because she was still in a lot of pain and she knew he's trying to kill her.

Her injuries has long since healed. She was now able to do some normal activities again: like running, jogging, catching perps and spending time with her man. Sleeping with him at night has been a pure joy. Nothing can go wrong whenever she's in his strong arms.

"Elliot?" she called out to him one night. They were laying in bed, watching a late night movie on cable.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked soothingly. He slipped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted softly.

"About Dean, right?" he said, knowing all too well.

"I'm afraid, El. I don't know what to do. He's in my head constantly and I can't get rid of him. I'm so fucking scared," she started sobbing. She couldn't tell him that she saw him a couple of weeks ago; when he shoved her against the wall and threatened her.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, I know. Believe it or not, I'm scared, too. I'm scared because I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you, either. You've been my constant rock for the last eight years. I can't lose you," she cried softly.

He finally figured out why she's been so scared. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but now he had a good idea.

"You saw him, didn't you?" he revealed.

She shot her head up and looked at him in shock. "What did you say, El?"

"You saw him, didn't you? You saw Dean. When did you see him?" he pressed on.

She lowered her head. "A few weeks ago."

"What happened?!" he shouted.

"Please, I don't need this right now. I'm in enough trouble as it is. I don't need you being upset with me," she scolded.

"Olivia, baby, tell me what happened. Did he do something? Say something? Tell me, please," he pleaded more calmly.

"I was on my way back to your room when he pushed me against the wall. I tried to scream, but he threatened to kill me if I did. He told me knew I would end up with you the moment I divorced him. He called me a fucking whore. He then said that if I don't stop seeing you, he's gonna reveal my secret to the entire world. I asked him why was he doing this to me. Dean used to be a good person, you know? And do you know what he said?" she said softly.

"What...did...he...say?!" Elliot said, gritting his teeth.

"He said I changed him," she revealed.

Anger boiled in his veins. Elliot was so mad, he could punch a wall or something. He wanted to kill the wimpy agent. He couldn't believe he would threaten the woman he loved! And, for what? For his own sick and personal pleasure? He looked over and saw her crying. His anger subsided then because he didn't wanna upset her. She's already in enough pain as it is.

"That's why I've been so upset lately, Elliot. I couldn't bear what happened if he revealed my secret. Casey and Alex are the only people who knows," she admitted.

"Would you mind telling me?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I can't, El. You'll hate me if I do. I can't deal with that."

"I would never hate you, Olivia Benson. I love you so much. Nothing can make me hate you. Baby, don't you trust me?" he asked, looking dismayed.

"Yes, I trust you. But, I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she said as she laid her head against his shoulder. He just kissed her forehead gently and laid back down on the bed, taking her with him. Whatever this secret is, it must be bad. Olivia was reacting like a classic rape or child abuse victim. He wasn't about to pressure her into talking right now. When she's ready, he'll be there to listen.

It's the least he can do.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 2, 2007**

With the 4th of July holiday coming up in 2 more days, they squad has been busy. They want to get as much work done as possible so they can spend some time with their families. Many were planning on going to see the fireworks in Central Park to seal the deal.

Munch, Fin and Lake were sitting at their desks doing paperwork when an attractive woman strolled in, wearing a designer yellow sun dress and matching high heeled sandals. Her face, though, told a different story. It was covered with an average amount of bruises. Fin looked up from his paperwork and noticed her looking lost.

"May I help you?" he asked as he dropped everything and got up from his desk.

"An officer told me downstairs that this is the place where I report a rape, right?" she said softly.

"You're in the right place. Why don't go and have a seat over here?" he said as he led her over to his desk. She sat down gingerly while he took a seat.

"Now, what can I do for you?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

"I wanna report a rape," she came right out and said it.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he pulled out a pen and pad and began writing.

"Well, I know this man. I know him very well. Matter of fact, we live together. We never got along, but I never thought he would do this," she revealed. Fin, sensing she was about to cry, handed her a tissue.

"You said you know him very well. Is it a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Worse. It's my brother," she confessed.

His eyes were wide open in shock. Her brother raped her? He couldn't believe it.

"Your brother?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, my brother. I know it's shocking to hear, but he raped me. I don't know what I did or what I said, but he raped me."

"Do you know his name? And can you tell me yours?" Fin asked.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Renee Porter and my brother's name is..."

"Dean," he finished for her.

"Yes, Dean. How did you know?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Because we're looking for him. He killed his own son and we know he's plotting to kill one of our own," Fin explained.

She couldn't believe it. No wonder he's been so sneaky and conniving lately. She had no idea of what her brother was doing.

"Did you go and get tested?" Fin asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Not yet. I wanted to come here first," she admitted softly.

He grabbed his coat and got up. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"Are you gonna get my brother?" she asked as they walked out of the precinct.

He didn't even hesitate when he looked at her. "Yes."

Renee felt better. She was gonna make sure Dean pay for what he did to her and Olivia.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

Elliot's house was in full swing because of the holiday. He couldn't remember having so many people turn up for his annual barbeque. He didn't think he was ever gonna do it again.

As he was firing up the grill, he looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched Olivia chatting with Alex, Casey and Melinda. She felt the weight of his stare and looking at him for a moment. He melted when she winked at him.

_God, I love that woman, _he thought happily as he continued grilling.

Meanwhile, Dean somehow managed to get inside Elliot's home without being seen. He looked around for a moment and saw mounds of pictures of Elliot and Olivia being all cozy with each other. Dean felt sick to his stomach because it wasn't supposed to be like this. Elliot wasn't supposed to love her. She was supposed to be miserable. But, no, he was sticking by her. What a fucking joke!

Then he came across a picture that took him by surprise. A picture of a beautiful three year old girl with bright brown curls and the most adorable smile he'd ever seen. He picked it up and scanned it for a second before he turned it around and saw the inscription.

_To the greatest father in the whole wide world. I love you. Sarah, _it said.

_I can't believe this! Stabler had a child? No wonder he's always miserable! God, he's such a fucking man-whore!_

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, Porter?!"

Dean looked up and smirked when Elliot stood by the doorway, seething with impatience.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the man-whore himself, Elliot Stabler. Tell me, I know you're happy now that you're fucking my ex-wife's brains out now," Dean mocked.

Elliot was angry. Real angry. He couldn't take Dean messing with Olivia any longer. He lunged at the wimpy agent and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him.

Meanwhile, the others heard the commotion inside so they went in, with Olivia leading them the way. When they got into the living room, they were shocked to see Elliot beating the crap out of Dean.

"This is for hurting Olivia! You're such a fucking man for hitting a woman, why don't you try hitting me, bitch?!" Elliot shouted as he kept pounding Dean's face with his fist.

"You let me go right now, Elliot! How could you be with her after she slept with every man on the planet?!"

Elliot stopped hitting him. Olivia was frozen in shock. The others couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What did you say?!" Elliot snapped.

Dean managed to push the detective off of him and got up. After straightening out his clothes, he glared at his ex-wife, who was looking shocked and worried.

"I told you to call things off with the man-whore, but you didn't take me seriously. Now, you leave me no other choice," he warned her.

"Dean, please, don't do this," she pleaded through her tears.

"Elliot, I can't believe you're with her, knowing that she's a whore herself. Her father pimped her out. I'm surprised she didn't get any social diseases!" Dean revealed, laughing sarcastically.

Olivia couldn't stop crying. It wasn't a horrible nightmare. It was a horrible reality.

She just wanted to die.

**I'm leaving it right there, but, don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. Self destruction of Olivia Benson begins

**And we have arrived, ladies and gentlemen. The self destruction of Olivia Benson will finally happen in this chapter! I'm pretty much on a roll with this story because I have so many ideas. I have a pretty good idea on how I'm gonna end this story, but I have no plans to end it anytime soon. I still have some more secrets to reveal, plus I know you wanna see Dean get his (which will happen, don't worry). **

**On a side note: Slight spoilers from 'Intoxicated' with my own little twist.**

**And, just on a personal note, I just wanna wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy holiday!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

Olivia had to brace herself because the unthinkable has just happened.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. My ex-wife is nothing more that a two-cent slut who fucked every man who came her way! I can't believe I married you!!" Dean barked.

Casey and Alex had to hold her up because she was sinking, falling and landing into a terrible oblivion. She wished she could die now so that she won't have to deal with this anymore. The one painful secret that she tried so hard to keep under wraps was now out in the open. She began crying...hard. She sobbed on Alex's shoulder while Casey held the hurt woman in her arms.

"What are you talking about, Dean?! Olivia never knew her father! Her mother made sure of it!" Elliot snapped.

Dean smirked. "And that's where you're wrong, my friend. Olivia knew her father. He was in her life. He forced Serena to marry him after he found out she was pregnant with his child. He made sure she didn't go to the cops. Serena would've end up dead if that happened."

"Liv, baby, is that true? You knew your father?" Elliot asked frantically.

She didn't have the heart to answer him. She lowered her head in shame and sobbed. She didn't have a choice now. She had to tell him.

"Oh, my God," Elliot breathed heavily. He already knew the answer. He wanted to kill Dean for putting her through so much pain.

"You wanna tell him how your father treated you or shall I? Cause, let me tell you, I'm gonna enjoy telling them," Dean said smugly.

Olivia shot her head up and glared at him. She trotted over to where he was standing and was about to slap him when Elliot got in between them and took her hand into his.

"Don't worry about him, Liv. Remember, anything you say would never make me hate you, Olivia. I love you, baby," he whispered to her. She just nodded her head and cleared her throat. She couldn't look at him, though, because she was in so much pain.

"Well, you do know my mother abused me. Well, my father abused me as well. He was also a mean drunk who would beat me within an inch of my life. My mother allowed it to happen because she hated me. She hated me so much. They both would call me vile names, they hit me and even one time, they kicked me out of the house because I went to school and told one of my teachers what they did to me. The beatings got worse and worse as I grew older," she explained.

"Then, what happened?" he asked softly. He could tell she was on the verge of breaking down.

More tears started falling from her brown eyes. "When I was 12, my father raped me."

"Oh, God," Elliot said, looking at her in shock.

She sobbed. "He said if I ever told anyone, he'd kill me. I believed him, too, because he said the same thing to my mother when he raped her. It was so much blood when it happen, El. I wanted to throw up. When he got done, he told me no man would want me now, since I'm such a dirty little whore."

The others in the room were in complete and utter shock. They couldn't believe Olivia's father would do such a thing to her. Some had tears in their eyes while the other wanted to kill Dean for putting her through hell.

"My mother found out what happened and went ballistic. She beat me within an inch of my life; calling me a filthy demon spawn slut, then she locked me in my room. That's when I had enough. I ran away from home, but my father managed to find me. He brought me back home and gave me the worse beating of my life. He said if I ever run away again, he'd kill me. Then, I was locked in my room again. This time, my father nailed all the windows shut so I wouldn't run away," she cried softly.

Elliot knew the woman he loved had a painful childhood, but he had no idea how bad it really was. God, her parents really tried to kill her.

"When I was 13, my father lost his job. He was really bitter about it because my mother was now bringing the income home. So, every single day, he would bring his friends over to have a beer drinking party. That's when his sick mind came into play," Olivia explained.

"What did he do?" Elliot asked, not sounding pressed.

She couldn't stop crying now. "When I came home one day, his friends were over as usual. My father dragged me to another room and told me he needed money. Know what he wanted me to do? He wanted me to sleep with one of his friends so he can support his drinking habit!"

Elliot and the others wanted to be sick to their stomachs.

"I said I couldn't do that. He said if I didn't, he'd not only kill me, he'll kill my mother, too. I begged, I pleaded, I did anything I could to get out of it, but it was no use. My father slapped me, then he dragged me out to the living room. He yelled to them that who wanted a piece of my daughter and all of them raised their hands. My father said the price of sleeping with me was $50.

One of his friends said he'll pay $100 if he can have sex with me in front of everyone. My father agreed and pushed me towards him. I'd never been so scared in my life, Elliot. I wanted to die."

He took her in his arms and started to cry himself. His heart was breaking for her. She been through hell and the pain she carried inside of her continues to haunt her.

Olivia started sniffing. "It was like they all were raping me at once. I was in so much pain, I started coughing on my own blood. They each took turns having their way with me. My father just sat back and enjoyed the view. I hated him so much for what he did to me. When they got done, my father took me upstairs in the bathroom and washed away the evidence. Then he took me in my room and locked in me there, not before he raped me again. Before he left, he threatened to cut my body up into little bitty pieces if I breathed one word to anyone."

"Stop lying, Olivia! You know you loved every single minute of what they did to you!" Dean snapped. By then, Fin, Munch and Lake had managed to grab him, so he won't get away again.

"Shut up, asshole and let her speak! I should kill you right now, but I'm not gonna bother," Munch snapped.

"What else did he do?" Elliot cried, not caring if anyone else heard her story. He was more concerned with her well-being.

"When I was sixteen, I started dating one of my mom's students. He asked me to marry him. I said yes, because I wanted to get away from them so bad. My mother found out and said if I didn't stop seeing him, she was gonna get him kicked out of school. When I told my parents I was moving out, they both lost it. My mother dropped the bottle of vodka she was drinking and grabbed the sharp jagged edge of it. She came at me, saying 'I'll never let anyone have you'.

I kicked her. I never did that before. She was so angry. So was my father. She lunged at me again, but I didn't have time to cry because I kicked her again, slamming her against the wall. My father went berserk and lunged at me. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me upstairs to my bedroom. He beat me up so bad with a baseball bat that my leg was broken, my ribs were fractured and my shoulder was separated."

Elliot was getting angry. The others were definitely angry. They were angry because Olivia was forced to tell her story by her ex-husband, who was so determined to make her life miserable.

"I was in the hospital for weeks after that. No one came to see me. I was alone and miserable. My fiancé Chandler came to see me two weeks later ane declared that he can't marry me. I later found out that my parents paid him to propose to me. I never felt so humiliated in my life," Olivia sobbed on his shoulder.

"How did they finally catch him?" he whispered in her ear.

"Turns out he was extorting money from anyone who knew me. He told some pretty vicious lies about me. That's when the police finally brought him into custody. He thought I had turned him in, so he put a hit out on me. I was at home by myself when two men broke into my house and attacked me one night. They beat me up so badly that I thought they were gonna kill me. It didn't take the police too long to find them because both of them had rap sheets. When my father found out his men were caught, he lost his mind," she told him.

"What about your mother?" he asked softly.

"She didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore. She was glad my father was in jail, but she said I was nothing but trouble. She kicked me out of the house for good when I was 17. I ended up staying with Casey and Alex for a while before I started college," Olivia explained, laughing bitterly. Then she broke down and cried again.

"Well I hope you're satisfied, Dean. You not only raped your sister, but you just had to make Olivia's life a living hell!" Fin screamed.

"Olivia deserved it! I told her to break up with Elliot, but she didn't listen to me. She got what came to her!" Dean snapped, causing Elliot to go over and punch him right in his face.

"Casey, Alex, take her upstairs so she can rest. We're gonna take real good care of Mr. Porter here," Elliot said to the ladies, who nodded their heads. Olivia, who didn't want to leave Elliot by gripping his shirt, began to struggle.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't kill him. We'll let the prisoners do it for us, okay? You go upstairs and lay down for a while. I'll be up there soon, all right?" he assured her softly, kissing her forehead gently. She reluctantly let him go then.

As the ladies went upstairs, Dean somehow managed to break free from the detectives' grip. He punched Munch, Fin and Lake all at once. Elliot, who was obviously pissed off, lunged at him, but Dean kicked him right in his head and took off running. Elliot got up and ran after him, but when he got outside, Dean was long gone. For a guy who's wimpy, he sure can run fast.

_Mark my words, you son of a bitch! You haven't heard the last of me, Dean! You're a dead fucking man! _Elliot thought, releasing a frustrated sigh from his lips. He went back inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Olivia laid in bed, still sobbing after Casey and Alex left her alone. She clutched her soaked pillow in her arms and began to shake violently. Damn that Dean! Why must he ruin her life? He already made her suffer by killing her son, now he's making her suffer because she had to reveal her painful past to everyone. She didn't want anyone to know because she didn't wanna be hated. Now, thanks to that jerk, she could lose everything.

She climbed out of bed and trotted towards the dresser drawers. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels Elliot kept in case he was depressed about something. Even with her bloodshot eyes, she twisted the cap open and took a big sip, moaning as the liquid went right down her throat. She drained the all the contents in her mouth without stopping before she hurled the bottle across the room, breaking it into little bitty pieces.

Then she went over and picked up the jagged edge shard of the bottle and held it against her arm. Without thinking, she began slicing her skin; elated to see blood seep out of her arm. She didn't care anymore. She lost her son, she lost her respect and she lost everyone who holds dear to her heart.

As she collapsed on the floor and began to slip into unconsciousness, she realized that she had no reason to live anymore.

She just couldn't function. She had no reason to live.

X

**Porter residence **

**Bronx, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

When Darren came home, he heard someone crying. Something was not right and he could feel it in his bones. So far, finding his son proved to be more complicated that he thought. Dean was fast, slick, conniving and swift. Darren taught his son that, but he didn't like being outsmarted. He was gonna have to teach his son a painful lesson in never disobeying orders.

He went to the mini bar to fix himself a strong drink when he heard someone was crying again, this time, it was like she was calling for him from somewhere. Getting frustrated, Darren searched around the house to find out what was the problem.

"Who's there?" he called out as he kept walking around.

"Daddy?" a female voice answered.

"Renee, where are you?" he asked, getting worried.

"In your den," she replied.

He knew it. That's her comfort zone. He went inside and found her curled up on the sofa, sobbing hysterically.

"Daughter, what's wrong?" he asked as he went over and sat down next to her.

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me," she cried.

"Who'll kill you, sweetheart?" he asked more boldly.

"Dean," she answered.

_What did he do to my little girl? _Darren asked angrily.

"Honey, you can tell me. I'm your father," he assured her.

"HE RAPED ME, OKAY?! YOUR SON RAPED ME!" she exploded, then she broke down and cried some more. He pulled his daughter in his arms and rocked her gently. Deep down, he was upset, embarrassed, angry and so pissed off. He couldn't believe his own son would hurt his sister. Sure, they didn't get along, but he didn't think it would lead to Dean taking Renee's innocence. Darren knew his daughter was a virgin.

"I hate him, Father. I hate him for hurting me. He kept chanting that bitch's name while he raped me. I was bleeding so much," she sobbed.

_He can't leave well enough alone. I'm supposed to take care of Olivia, not him. Now, he's pissing me off. I'm gonna have to kill him, too._

"Father, don't let him get away with it. He threatened to kill me if I said anything, but I want him to pay. He hurt me really bad," Renee cried on his shoulder.

He just held her close to him. "Don't worry, honey. You won't ever have to worry about Dean hurting you ever again. I'll make sure of it."

_I have no son now. Dean must die!_

**Darren wants Olivia and now Dean dead! What is wrong with these people? Anyway, the self-destruction of Olivia Benson continues in the next chapter, along with someone from her past comes back and another secret will be revealed! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I don't know Elliot and Olivia's ages, so for the sake of this story, Olivia's 35 and Elliot's 39.**

**Please review!**


	15. Couldn't get any worse, but it did

**I wanna say thank you for loving this story to pieces. 'Hurting' has become one of my favorites and it's because of you, I can keep going and going. Now, I'm afraid I have some bad news. The good times will be a long way to go because I have some more bad times to go here: another secret revealed, someone from Olivia's past comes back with a vengeance, another character death, plus, a major kidnapping will take place in a future chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I can't wait for the new episodes in 2008!!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

Not wanting to drag her to the hospital yet again, Elliot opted to treat Olivia with the self injuries she sustained. He wanted to kick himself because he had no idea she would resort to hurting herself. Telling that story proved to be much more complicated than she though and the repercussions that came afterward hit her on the head so hard, she could've died right there and then.

Wrapping her arm up with a heavy bandage, he looked at her, sleeping on the bed, looking so broken and disheveled. When he came into the bedroom a few minutes later, he was shocked to find her laying on the floor, barely breathing. Her arm was seeping with blood and he found a shattered bottle of Jack Daniels smashed against the wall. His heart was heavy with so much pain. He didn't think she would do this.

Olivia slowly began to wake up a moment later. When she finally managed to open her chocolate brown eyes, she saw Elliot taking such good care of her. But, at that point, she wished she was dead. Dean was doing a good job making her life a living fucking hell. Now, she had to hear that he raped his own sister and that someone else has it in for her as well. God, that man was fucking sick in the head.

And she married him and beared his child.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he said, trying to make the best of this situation by smiling at her.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking confused.

"My house," he simply said.

"I thought I was in the hospital," she replied softly.

"Not this time. I decided to take care of you myself. You don't need to go back. Besides, you didn't cut deep enough on your arm," he countered, raising her hand and kissing it gently.

"Elliot, you can do better. You don't need me anymore. You can find someone else. Look at me; I'm damaged goods," she choked.

"That's not true and you know it. I love you, Olivia. I'm not giving up on you, on us. We'll get through this together. Dean will get his, believe me," he assured her.

She just shook her head and started crying. "No, it's true. I'm damaged goods and I know it. You don't want me. You deserve better. My ex-husband got the best of me. He ruined my life. I have nothing. I lost my son and now, I lost everyone who I hold dear to my heart. Including you."

"You're not gonna lose me, baby. It's not too later," he whispered.

"It's too late, Elliot. I'm nothing now. Please, just leave me alone. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own," she whispered back, trying to hold back more tears.

"I can't do that, Liv. I don't want you hurting yourself again. Please, don't push me away," he warned, trying to take her in his arms. But, she pushed him away.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed.

Lowering his head in shame, he slowly got up and walked out of the room, not even stopping to look at her. He slowly closed the door behind him and slid down on the floor, crying his eyes out. He should've killed Dean while he had the chance. Thanks to him, the woman he loved was now in shambles. She's forever traumatized and there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't help her even if he tried.

Meanwhile, Olivia began ripping the bandage off her arm. She had enough of living, seeing that there was nothing left for her. She reached over on the night table and pulled out a small sharp knife. Taking a deep breath, she began cutting her arm, satisfied to see the blood seep out of her flesh again.

No one can save her. Not Elliot, not Casey, not Alex and not even her dead son. She was all alone and for once, she was actually with that decision. She'd rather wallow in pity alone rather than wallow with the people who pretended to care about her.

_I'd rather die. I can't live like this anymore._

X

**Porter residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

Renee curled up in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no expression on her face and rightfully so. Her own brother took the one thing that was special to her. She was saving herself for someone special, but he made sure that didn't happen.

She wants nothing to do with him. She was glad she went to the cops and reported him. Sure, they never got along, but she didn't he would resort to raping her. When he took her, she wanted to die. There was so much blood, she wanted to faint. She did everything she could to get away, but it was no use. Making matters worse, he started chanting Olivia's name during the attack. Did she reminded him of the bitch he married? Renee would never know.

Tossing and turning, she couldn't handle thinking about what Dean did to her anymore, so she got up, got dressed and decided to go out and do something. She couldn't be a recluse anymore, so she thought going to therapy would be the best choice. Her mother once said that talking about your problems can help you deal with the issue easier.

As she was heading out, she was ambushed from behind. She started screaming, but he covered her mouth with his hand. She bit down on it harshly, causing him to scream out in pain. She started to run away, but he proved to be too fast and caught up with her in a short matter of time.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out as he grabbed her by her long dark hair and proceeded to drag her upstairs. Renee kicked and screamed out for help, but it was no use. It was happening all over again.

When he got into her bedroom, he picked her up and threw her on the bed with such force, she banged her head against the headboard. Her vision became blurry for a moment while the man slammed the door and locked it, making sure no one came in.

"What happened?" she slurred.

"You're getting what's coming to you, you backstabbing bitch! I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" he roared.

She began to tense. She knew that voice anywhere. She was already getting scared. Even blurry, tears started falling from her eyes.

"Haven't you already done enough, big bro?" she cried.

Dean smiled. "I don't think so, little sis. I'm just getting started."

"Get away from me! I'll scream!" she yelled as she began kicking.

He snarled as he pounced on her, pinning her down on the mattress. He raised his hand up and slapped her across her face.

"You bitch! All of this wouldn't be happening if you would've just kept your fucking mouth shut! I already got the police after me! Now, my own family wants me dead! My father wants me dead! Do you know what you did, you lousy tramp?! DO YOU?!" he screamed in her face.

Renee was too scared to respond. She looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes. This was not happening again.

"Dean, please, don't hurt me again," she pleaded through her tears.

"Too late!" he snapped. He began ripping her clothes off, causing her to cry again. However, she wasn't about to let it happen again so she began to struggle to get away from him. She kicked, clawed, hammered, spit and scratched at his face, satisfied to see him bleed. He got angry and was about to hit her again when she somehow managed to raise her leg up and kicked him where it really hurts. He doubled over in pain, which allowed her the opportunity to kick him again. He fell off and bumped his head on the floor, which gave her enough time to get out. Before she did, though, she picked up a baseball bat from the corner of the room and smashed his head with it, making sure he stayed down.

_I don't care if he manages to escape. I just wanna get away from him, _Renee thought frantically as she took off running.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad_

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

_But forever's gone away_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_God, that song makes me so fucking sad, _Olivia thought sadly as she nursed another bottle of Jack Daniels. She wasn't overly drunk, but she was getting there and from the way she looked and the way she was heading, it wasn't gonna be long. She was an emotional and physical mess.

_I don't know where this road_

_Is going to lead_

_All I know is where we've been_

_And what we've been though_

_If we get to see tomorrow_

_I hope it's worth all the wait_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

"Damn right, Boyz II Men. Damn right," she slurred, holding her glass up in the air. She was about to take another sip when she got angry and threw it against the wall. She knew drinking her problems away wasn't gonna cut it, but she didn't have a fucking choice. What the hell is she doing? She should be out there, bringing her ex-husband to justice and making love to her boyfriend, but, instead, she once again pushed him away and Dean was still out there, cooking up a new scheme to make her life a living hell. She wished someone came in and eased her pain once and for all.

Maybe telling everyone about her childhood wasn't such a good idea after all. Besides, they knew it was hurting her and it showed. That was the one secret she tried so hard to keep. But, there was another secret she's been keeping for a long time. A secret that was even more scarring than her tormented childhood. A secret that stills haunts her to this day.

How can she tell everyone, including the man she loved, that the one person she was thought was dead, was really alive?

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

Running her fingers through her short brown hair, she was not prepared to see who was at the door. Getting up, she sighed deeply and treaded towards the front door, grumbling incoherently.

"Who is it?" she asked somberly.

"I have a delivery here for Olivia Benson," the man said.

She began to tense. The last time she heard those words, her ex-husband viciously attacked her and took their son away from her. Growing cautious, she grabbed her gun.

"I'd never ordered anything," she replied, almost yelling.

"Oh, well, this man has insisted you receive this. He said this came from the heart," the man countered.

Still holding on to her gun, she slowly opened the door. She didn't look at the man. But, the moment she did, she nearly fell the hell over. She dropped her gun and looked at the man who ruined her childhood.

"Remember me, bitch?!" he snarled.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, looking so shocked, she became pale as a ghost.

"Thought I wasn't coming back, after what you put me through?! Are you stupid, dumb or retarded, whore?!" he snapped in her face.

"W-what do you want with me? What do you want from me?" she stammered, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"That's a good question, Olivia. That's a very good question. You see, I thought about what I was gonna do once I got out of prison. I thought about seeing my wife, but then I remember she's dead, because you killed her! Then, I thought about seeing my friends again, but all of them moved to another state. Then, I thought about seeing you again. Well, here I am!" he roared.

"Please, if you must know, my life is still miserable," she cried softly.

He raised his hand up and slapped her harshly, knocking her down on the floor. "You put me in jail, bitch! Your big fucking mouth put me in jail! I said I was gonna kill you if you breathed one word to anyone about what happened! Looks like that's gonna happen!"

"No, Daddy, please don't do this! I'm sorry for saying anything! Please, don't do this!" Olivia screamed as she backed away from him. She felt like a little kid again, being tormented by the man who was supposed to love her. He slammed the door and locked it behind him so no one could barge in and stop him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Daddy, no!" she cried out. He didn't listen to her. Instead, he pushed her down on the couch and moved on top of her, putting his weight on her with so much strength, she struggled to breathe.

"I thought I should have some fun with you before you die, Olivia. I wanna make sure you were just as good as I remembered. God, I got hard every time I think about you," he whispered harshly in her ear as he trailed the knife up and down her fully clothed breasts.

She wound up crying some more. She just wanted to die.

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

**Well, there you have it. Olivia's father is really alive. God, everybody wants Olivia dead. But, that won't be happening. Not if Nina Catherine Willmon have something to say about it! Will her father succeed in having his way with her one more time before killing her or will someone come to the rescue? More drama for your mama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**BTW, the song I used: **_**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday.**_

**And, please, make sure to check out my brand new EO story: **_**End Of The Road**_

**Please review!**


	16. Dear God, Elliot comes to the rescue

**Okay, if you're wondering who's gonna come to Olivia's rescue, it's pretty obvious that the man of her dream will appear. Don't worry, though, Elliot will always be the hero (especially with a chapter coming up on a major kidnapping). Besides, I still have some more secrets to reveal!**

**BTW, is there any Boyz II Men fans here besides me? Well, I need your help with that idea. More at the end of the chapter and, yes, I'm using another BIIM song. God, I have a habit of doing them all the time, huh? LOL!**

**On a side note: Some strong sexual content in this chapter (don't worry, I'm not having Olivia raped)! Also, character death warning. Someone dies in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

Olivia really wished she was dead.

Her father, the man who took her virginity and her pride, the man who beat her within an inch of her life, the man who almost killed her was once again on top of her, running his knife over her fully clothed breasts and actually getting off on it. He breathed heavily in her ear, like he was heaving or something. She swallowed hard, trying not to make a sound, trying not to breathe heavily. She couldn't speak. She froze. She fucking froze. She couldn't even move.

It was like she was 12-years-old all over again.

"Damn, little girl, you're even more beautiful that I thought. Your mother had nothing on you. And I got to have her every single night after I married her. But, you. You were amazing. I always wondered what it would be like to make love to such a young thing like you," he hissed in her ear before he licked it gently, sending cold shivers up and down her spine.

_Elliot, where are you? I need you_, she silently pleaded with tears falling down her brown eyes.

"Daddy, please don't do this. I won't say anything, I swear," she pleaded again, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Olivia, darling, I didn't have to do this. But, you ruined my life. Now, you must pay!" he snapped before he plunged his chapped lips over hers harshly.

She wanted to gag. She wanted to throw up. This was not suppose to happen. A father should love a daughter, not beat and rape her. And a father doesn't go and pimp his child out just so he can drink his life away. Frantic, she began to struggle.

"Don't fight me, you bitch! This is your doing, not mine! I'm gonna have you, then I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed in her face as he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face.

Olivia Benson was not a victim. She refused to be a victim again. She's a detective. She's a fighter. She's not gonna let her own father make her a special victim all over again. With new determination and strength, she raised her hand up and slapped him right back, baffling him.

For a moment, he was stunned. He couldn't believe his own daughter would hit him. Stunned turned into anger, anger turned into fury and fury turned into undeniable rage.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roared. Without warning, he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke the life out of her. She struggled to breathe, but her face was turning blue. She did everything she could to get away from him: scratching his eyes out, kicking him where it really hurts, screaming out for help, anything to make him stop doing what he was about to do.

During this time, another favorite Boyz II Men song of hers started to play in her head. God, Nathan, Michael, Shawn and Wanya are always there when she needs them. And, boy, she needs them right now. The same goes for Elliot, too.

_Dear God, it's me again_

_I am so far from where I could have been_

_Dear God, I would be incomplete_

_But you came and touched my life in time of need_

_So I'm thanking you for all you've done_

_And for sacrificing your only son_

Just when she was about to slip and fall into darkness, she was given a brand new light. Her father was pulled away from her forcefully, letting out a blood curling scream. She turned over on her side and held her neck in her hands, taking deep breaths as she heard him screaming and begging to be let go. But, she knew who was hurting her father. She couldn't smile, though, because she was in so much pain.

"Get off me, you fucking psycho!" her father screamed as he kept getting his ass kicked.

Elliot didn't stop. He should've known Olivia's father was alive. He wanted to kill the man for hurting her so much. Now, he has every intention of making his life a living fucking hell.

"This is for Olivia, you sick son of a bitch!!" the blue eyed detective raged as he kept punching the man who hurt Olivia Benson. He kept hitting him until he couldn't breathe anymore. That's when he stopped attacking the man. He didn't care if Olivia's father wound up dead. The blue eyed detective just wanted her father to suffer.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked genuinely as he went over and picked her up in his strong arms.

"He came back, El. He came back to kill me. He was gonna rape me again," she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Good thing I came back in time to stop him. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'll kill someone first before you ever get hurt again," he whispered in her ear as he carried her out of the house.

_That's why I'm writing you this letter_

_To let you know that I love you_

_Thank you for all that I am and for being a friend_

_Lord, my love for you'll never end_

Within minutes, squad cars and noisy neighbors surrounded the Stabler home. Olivia watched with terrified eyes as her father was being escorted away in handcuffs. He kept glaring at her; mumbling obscenities and vowing to make her pay for putting him through hell once again. She just snuggled closer to Elliot and began sobbing softly.

"I don't know how much more I can take this, Elliot. I'm losing my fucking mind here," she cried on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead gently and held her close to him. "You know what, baby? I don't know how much more I can take this, either. I have a feeling Dean had something to do with your father coming here."

"You think so?" she sniffed as she looked at him in shock.

"I know so. Dean's a cold-hearted bastard who'll do anything to make your life miserable. Well, that's not gonna happen here. I'll make sure of it," he said as he held her tighter.

Meanwhile, Dean watched the scene unfold before his very eyes and it was pretty obvious he was furious. Olivia was supposed to dead. No, she's in Elliot's arms, as usual and the bitch was still breathing. He mentally kicked himself because his plans were foiled once again.

He made a deal with Olivia's father. He helped the man break out of prison. He made Olivia believe Lance Tyler Benson was dead. Now all that was shot to hell. He has to come up with a new plan to kill his ex-wife and he's gonna have to do it by himself since he's not getting anymore help.

But, first things first, he has some unfinished business to take care of concerning his family.

_Dear God, it's Shawn this time_

_I'm so grateful for the way you've changed my life_

_I'd give all I have, I'd just throw it all away_

_For a chance to walk with you through heaven's gates_

_That's why I'm thanking you for your love and your grace_

_I don't deserve these blessings that you give to me_

When the smoke cleared, Elliot and Olivia were back inside the home they shared. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in her mouth. He was shocked at first, but he responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around her waist. He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Their bedroom.

_That's why I'm writing you this letter_

_To let you know that I love you_

_Thank you for all that I am and for being a friend_

_Lord, my love for you'll never end._

Their clothes seemed to melt from their now heated bodies when they reached the bed in a frenzy. They couldn't wait to have each other again and it showed. The last time they made love was before they found out about Jason's death. That was almost a month ago. Well, this was different.

"Elliot..." Olivia whimpered as she felt him slip inside of her without warning. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his back as he began moving in and out of her with ease. He groaned in her ear as he picked up his pace. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He never thought he could ever make love to her again.

_Dear God, _

_As a humble man I come to you like a child_

_Needing your knowledge, your love and your guidance, Lord_

_Thank you for trusting me with my own life's decisions_

_But I'm just a man and I don't deserve this incredible life that you've given me_

_I love you, Lord_

_I love you_

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Elliot and Olivia were definitely making up for lost time. They moaned, groaned, biting each other, giving each other hickeys and making enough noises for the neighbors to hear.

But, they didn't care. All they cared about was each other. They couldn't be more happier.

When the time came, Elliot and Olivia reached their peaks at the same time, holding each other close. Afterward, they laid on the bed; trading soft kisses and ardent touches. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply. She felt safe and loved. She felt at peace.

"I love you, Elliot," she murmured.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, baby. We'll get him, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure he pays for what he did."

"I'm losing my mind. I can't take this anymore. Dean has gotten to me time and time again. I don't know if I'll ever recover," she began to sob.

He held her close to him. "Honey, you will get through this. I'm always gonna be here. Dean's gonna pay. Listen, how about once we caught him, you can beat the holy hell out of him all you want. Just to get it out of your system."

She had to smile about that. "That would do me some good. But, I don't know if that's gonna be enough."

Elliot leaned over and kissed her softly. "Okay, then, I'll torture the hell out of him, then."

Olivia wanted to keep her hopes up, but, at this point, it was no use in denying the pain anymore. Sure, she walked away unscathed this time, but, it won't be long before she wind up being buried. Six feet under.

_Dear God, it's my Wanya_

_I'm so sorry, so sorry, for living for me_

_But I promise from this day on I'm livin' for you_

'_Cause without you my life means nothing_

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 4, 2007**

_I'm gonna kill that bitch when I get a chance, _Lance thought angrily as he was being escorted back to his cell. He couldn't believe he was back at the one place he didn't wanna be at. He was supposed to kill his daughter and leave town, but, no, her boyfriend just had to come in and ruin everything. Now, he was back where everyone believed he belonged. He was gonna make sure Olivia pays for what she did. Even if it takes forever.

Just as he was being pushed inside his private cell, some commotion came from the other side of the room. The guards pushed him inside, but they didn't bother to close the cell door. As they made their towards the commotion down the hallway, another inmate came in, his hands in his pockets and a hood riding over his head.

"What's up, man?" Lance said, not bothering to look at him.

The man didn't even say a word. He pulled out a small pocket knife and hurled it at Lance. He screamed out in pain as the man slit his throat from ear to ear, satisfied to see blood seeping out of his flesh. He decided to seal the deal by stabbing his forehead several times to make sure he was dead, which he did.

When he got done, he slipped the knife back in his pocket and walked out like nothing happened. He only stopped for a moment and smiled because he accomplished another important mission. Lance failed so he had suffered the consequences.

Dean couldn't have been more happier in his life as he stepped outside into the sunlight. He removed his hood from his head and knew this was just the beginning. He had his redemption for now.

But, his biggest challenges awaits him. One of them involves his soon-to-be-dead-ex-wife, Olivia Benson.

_That's why I'm writing you this letter_

_To let you know that I love you_

_Thank you for all that I am_

_And for being a friend_

_Lord, my love for you'll never end_

**And there you have it. Olivia's father is dead! Glad you're happy about that! Well, more mayhem, murder, romance, angst, drama and even some humor in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Okay, here's my idea! For any Boyz II Men fans out there, I need you help. Now, I nearly have all their songs but if anyone can find a song of theirs (unreleased, by the way), I'll do a EO story with anything you like. And it's up to you. But, please, be advised, I can't do break up stories because I can't bring myself to do one. I'm an EO shippers to the fucking core!**

**Please review!**


	17. Trying times

**OMG, I'm so happy you all wanted Olivia's father dead and that's what happened! I guess I can take some good ideas from you, after all! Now, as far as Dean turning up dead, that could happen, but first, I'm gonna have so much fun with him. Besides, I have a major kidnapping to carry out, more secrets to be revealed and, get this, another character death in the works. This one, however, will shock you all!**

**NEW EPISODE WAS HOT LAST NIGHT! NEW EPISODE WAS HOT LAST NIGHT!**

**My favorite scene was when Elliot and Olivia came in the interrogation room carrying all that food and stuff. Man, they were messing with that little girl! Olivia cracked me up while she was eating ice cream. I swear, when Elliot passed her the sprinkles, she was giving him some kind of seductive look. And, man, Elliot look so damn good eating that pizza!**

**On a side note: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, another Boyz II Men is being used in this chapter! Sorry, can't help myself! I just love them so fucking much!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 12, 2007**

_Olivia decided to go out and pay a visit to her son Jason._

_After all, it's been a whole month since his tragic death. A whole fucking month since Dean took the one person who really mattered to her away permanently. And, because of so much that's been happening since then, she never had the chance to properly say goodbye to her precious little boy._

_Carrying a bouquet of flowers, she walked along the green scenery and noticed it was extremely quiet. There was no person in sight, which was weird since the owners told her there was a funeral going on. Then she realized that she was at the other side of the cemetery._

_God, it feels so weird being here. _

_She kept walking along the trail. Silent tears started falling from her eyes when she approached Jason's grave. But, she was crying for a different reason. When she got closer, she noticed someone had vandalized his grave. She couldn't believe someone would disrespect her son's memory like this. It's obvious they didn't harbor any feelings for anyone. And, to make matters worse, there was a bold message written at the top of the grave:_

_**I'M COMING FOR YOU, OLIVIA! WATCH YOUR BACK, BITCH!**_

_Screaming out in fear, Olivia dropped the flowers and began to run away. She almost made it to her car when she felt someone coming up behind her. He clocked her on the head with a baseball bat; knocking her down on the gronund. Her vision became blurry when the male figure stood over her body, grinning evilly._

"_I told you I was coming for you, Olivia. Now, you must suffer the consequences," he said menacingly. _

_She screamed again when he raised the bat over his head. More screams came out of her mouth when he started bashing her head with the bat..._

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" she screamed as she sat up in bed, panting and sweating. Fresh tears started falling from her brown eyes as she looked around the room and realized she was not at the funeral, but she was at Elliot's. God, that was one hell of a dream she had. It felt so real.

_God, I can't take this anymore. No matter what I do, Dean's always in my head. I can't live like this anymore._

"Olivia, baby, are you okay?" a weary Elliot asked as he sat up on the bed and noticed she was crying.

"No," she choked.

He pulled her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," she simply said.

He decided not to pressure her. He just continued to hold her.

X

**Crossover alert! Crossover alert!**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** Precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 12, 2007**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna be working with Special Victims Unit to catch this bastard," Danny said to his squad.

It was intense. No one has slept for weeks. Ever since Dean committed some of the worst heinous crimes, they have been working non-stop in catching him. So far, he's been able to duck and dive the system. Not anymore.

"This man has single handedly changed the lives of the NYPD. I want this man off the streets. I don't care what it takes, I don't care if you go above the law, I want his ass behind bars once and for all. Let's give Detective Olivia Benson some closure. Lord knows she's been through hell," Ross said, speaking highly of her.

"Cap, we have a major problem on our hands. Dean raped his sister and now, from what I heard, his own father has put a hit out on him," Mike reminded him.

Danny nodded his head. "I should've known that would happen. The Porter family has history of turning on each other."

"Darren Porter, the patriarch of the family. Owns four five-star restaurants, three hip nightclubs and two insurance agencies. This man's rolling in money. He's also the heir of a multi-million dollar modeling agency," Alex said, reading his file.

"Isn't Renee Porter a model?" Carolyn asked.

"Renee Porter, 21, still living with her parents although she's about to move into an apartment complex in Queens. She was raped in her bedroom a few weeks ago," Alex explained.

"Phyllis Porter, 63, a former model herself. She's has diabetes so she stays at home. Besides, Darren handles the day to day business," Bobby said, looking disgusted.

"Dean had four older brothers. They were in the crime business. They all died at the hands of the police within a three year period," Logan jumped in.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Bobby, Alex, you go interview the mother. Barek, Logan, you go and take a couple of men with you and find Dean. I don't want anything to go wrong. Oh, and keep in mind, he's pinning for a NYPD cop. He will do whatever it takes to make sure Olivia is dead. Don't let that happen," Danny said to them.

"No problem, Cap," Bobby said, nodding his head.

"Oh, and by the way, I just got word that Olivia's father was killed in prison eight days ago. I do believe Mr. Porter committed the crime."

"Olivia told me her father tried to rape her again," Alex said sadly.

"I have a reason to believe that Lance and Dean were in cahoots with each other. But, once he found out that his plans didn't work out, he decided to take care of Lance once and for all," Logan explained.

"Well, let's make sure we take care of Dean before his family takes care of him," Ross warned them.

The four detectives nodded at him before they left for the day. They have another long day ahead of them. Sleep was way out of the question for them.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 12, 2007**

Olivia didn't wanna talk. She just wanna feel. Feel the man she loves inside of her. He already captured her heart. Now, it was time to capture the rest of her...again.

As she felt Elliot's lips caressing her neck, waves of pleasure filled her veins. She needed him in the worst way possible. She needed to be held and loved. It's been so long since anyone showed her any affection. She couldn't go on without being loved.

"Elliot..." she whimpered as his hands engulfed her breasts. Her nipples tingled when he touched them gently. She threw her head back and moaned his name. She felt a wet path forming between her legs as he leaned down and fastened his mouth around her right nipple; scrapping and sucking lightly as if he was a newborn baby. He moved his head over to her other nipple and lavished the same attention on it. That alone sent her over the edge.

"It's all about you, sweetheart. Let me heal you. Let me make you feel better. Let me love you, baby, let me love you," he murmured in her ear. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine. As he moved lower, she thrashed her head from side to side when he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening.

"Elliot, I love you," she groaned as she felt him slip another finger inside of her. Before long, she was convulsing into a million pieces.

"I love you, Olivia. Remember, this is all for you. Let me make you feel good," he whispered as he continued worshiping her body with his hands.

_Baby I'm so glad you're here_

'_Cause I have so many things to tell you_

_So many things to talk to you about_

'_Cause you're the strength I hold onto_

_And I hope I'm the strength that you hold onto_

_So we can strive together and be perfect_

_Til' death do us part_

Olivia couldn't remember coming this hard in a long time. She wasn't having sex with Elliot. She was making love with him. Olivia Benson was making love with Elliot Stabler. The man of her dreams, the love of her life, her partner, best friend, confidant. He saved her life. He prevented her from falling into the pits of hell. She couldn't thank him enough.

_The nights are gone the morning here_

_And soon it's time to talk about_

_Where we stand and where we plan_

_To be in life long years I need to know_

_I keep crying tears of joy_

_I guess that's what you're put here for_

_To change these tears of pain_

_To tears of happiness_

She speared her fingers through her short brown hair and moaned when he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and began lapping her up with his tongue. He loved this woman more than life itself. To think he would never have her killed him. But, now, she was here. And he was able to show her how much he loved her. Just thinking about her made him hard all over. He couldn't wait to have her again.

_Through these trying times_

_Trying to get the best of me_

_I'm still finding time to show I care_

_With my crying eyes_

_I see contentment because of you_

He brought her to the brink of sexual insanity in no time. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he moved on top of her and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue massaged hers. Another moan escaped her lips as he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his. He started moving; bringing her to another level with his sweet action. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name; not caring if the neighbors heard anything. This was way better than what she was dreaming. She wondered why did she wait so long to be with this blue eyed hunk.

_Trial and tribulations build up walls_

_In front of faces made of stone_

_Yet we stand strong enough_

_To break the walls down to journey on_

_But I know if we just bond our hearts_

_There will be nothing that will stand in our way_

_And we'll be together forever and a day_

Tossing and turning all over the bed, Elliot and Olivia were definitely making up for lost time. They moaned, screamed, panted and breathed for each other's love. For Olivia, the fact that she's been hurt all her life was just the tip of the iceberg. She loved him with everything she had to offer. Not even Dean could measure up to what Elliot has.

_Why am I thinking about that asshole? He ruined my life. He murdered my son and revealed my past. I never thought I have to say this, but I want him dead. I want my ex-husband dead._

Tears started forming in her eyes. She thought about Jason again. It became a habit for her to think about her son. Hell, she's been doing it since he died. And then there was the nightmare she had. God, that felt so real. To be beaten to death by the man she actually loved with all her heart. She couldn't think about that now. She was in total bliss.

_Through these trying times_

_Trying to get the best of me_

_I'm still finding time to show I care_

_With my crying eyes_

_I see contentment because of you_

"Elliot, oh God, Elliot," Olivia moaned and groaned as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed passionately because he was touching her in all the right spots. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle the screams she was making. He reached down and brushed his finger against her clit, sending her over the edge and back. She didn't know how she's gonna survive without him, but she's not about to let him go.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; calling each other's names out. They held each other tightly as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterward, they laid in each other's arms; trading soft kisses and ardent touches. Olivia laid her head against Elliot's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"You saved me," she whispered.

He smiled. "You saved me, too, Olivia. I can't live without you."

"I thought about Jason again. I think I'm gonna go see him," she announced.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I know it's been hard. But, you know I'll be there every step of the way."

"I know you will, El. I trust you," she assured him.

"Liv, we're gonna get Dean if it's the last thing we do. I'm not giving up, baby. I'm just wanna make sure you're taking care of, that's all," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm just so sick and tired of being afraid. When I was married to him, I was afraid. When he beat me to a bloody pulp at times, I was afraid. And when he revealed my past, I was afraid. I wanted to die. I'll never forgive him. I just wanna him out of my life," she began to sob.

Elliot held her close to him and he started crying himself. His heart was breaking in two places because he felt her pain. He couldn't wait to get his hands Dean. The blue eyed detective was determined to make him pay for putting Olivia Benson through so much hell.

Even if it killed him.

X

**Porter residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

Renee curled up on the couch, watching a boring movie on cable. She's been pretty occupied in the house since Dean attacked her again a few weeks ago. Now, she doesn't sleep in her room anymore. Either she sleeps in the guestroom or on the couch, with her father watching her every move.

She was hungry, so she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. She didn't take two steps when someone came up behind her and knocked her down on the floor. She started screaming when he started kicking her.

"Please, stop!" she pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up, you lousy whore!" he snapped as he kept kicking her.

Suddenly, he stopped. Renee was relieved for a moment as she began to get up. But, she knew better because he pulled out his gun and pointed it right at her. She began to scream again.

"Please don't do this, Dean!" she pleaded again, crying her eyes out. She didn't wanna die.

Dean just smiled evilly. He pulled the trigger and fired several shots at her. She crumbled on the floor, blood seeping out of her flesh. She was dead.

"Sorry, Renee. But, I had to kill you. Now, I just have to take care of Olivia," he said before he took off running.

The Porter family was falling apart. He made sure of it.

Now, it was time to accomplish his final goal: killing Olivia Benson.

**Okay, I said I was gonna reveal more secrets, but I decided not to do that anymore. Besides, in the next chapter...a major kidnapping will finally take place. And it will be a kill or be killed fight! You're gonna love it! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	18. Snatched

**Well, this is it. The moment we all dreaded. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's the kidnapping chapter. Everyone's favorite female detective will get snatch by someone we all love to hate. But, before she does get snatched, I have one more secret to reveal. Yes, I'm revealing one more secret. Only, this one actually turns out good for her. **

**And, I wanna thank you all for your honest opinions. I know some of the things I put down weren't accurate, but I thought it was so I apologize for any mistakes I made in this story. I'm not perfect.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

Olivia wasn't feeling good.

She's been nauseous, tired, eating more than she should have and her period was late.

She didn't wanna believe it, but it was true. She was now pregnant. And it was Elliot's baby.

It's a good thing she went out and got a home pregnancy test. She knew the results came out positive and she was right.

However, she was scared. She already lost one child, and now she's having another. And it just so happens that with everything that has happened, she couldn't bear to bring another child into the world; especially since her ex-husband is still out there, plotting to kill her.

How she's gonna tell Elliot the news? They haven't even discussed starting a family, let alone discussing marriage and the possibility of starting a future together. How can she even have a bright future when the present and even the past are scaring her?

_Do I want to bring another child into the world, knowing that I'm in danger? Can I go through another round of nine months of throwing up, eating a lot, complaining and putting Elliot through hell? Can I really do that? _

Just when she was about to answer her own questions, the door burst open and Elliot walked inside, holding a few bags of groceries in his arms. He smiled when he saw her. He couldn't remember ever seeing her this beautiful. She was practically glowing.

"Hey, baby," he cheerfully greeted as he went over and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She smiled when he pulled away.

"Did you buy the whole store, El?" she giggled as she followed him to the kitchen.

He snorted playfully as he sat the bags down on the counter. "No, I didn't. We were short so I just got a couple of things, that's all."

"Aw, I'm just playing with you, baby. It's so good that you're taking good care of us," she laughed as she sat down at the table.

Elliot put the food up, all the while he's been noticing her acting really strange. Well, you'd be acting strange, too, if your ex put a hit out on you and murdered your child. He decided to get to the bottom of this mess right now. He loved her too much to see her get hurt again. Lord knows he didn't want that to happen again.

"Liv?" he called out to her.

She shot her head up and looked at him shyly. "Yes, El?"

"Is there something you need to tell me, honey?" he asked sternly.

She took a deep breath. "Actually, I have something to ask you. This is something that has been bothering me for a while and I just wanna run it by you, okay?"

"Okay. Spit it out," he encouraged.

"I know you lost your daughter and all, but do you wanna have more children?" she asked. There she said it, in a way.

He smiled. "Only when I look at you."

She smiled back. "I'm serious, Elliot."

"So am I. Olivia, I want you to have my baby. I love you so much and I wanna start a family with you. It took me nine years for me to realize how much you really mean to me," he said convincingly.

"Okay, well, what if I told you that I'm pregnant?" she asked, looking scared and worried.

He didn't waste any time. He went over and scooped her up in his strong arms. He laughed and cried when he heard the news. Olivia Benson, his partner, lover and best friend, is having his baby. He was so happy, he could burst.

"Elliot, put me down! I'm gonna be sick!" she squealed with delight.

He put her down, but he didn't let go of her. Instead, he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, but he pulled away, leaving her to pout.

"Olivia, this is a dream come true for me. For us. I love you so much that I don't wanna wait another day to make you mine," he said as he got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson, I love you for the person that you are. Deep inside that touch persona, there is this beautiful, wonderful, caring woman that I happen to fall head over heels in love with. Baby, you complete me. You value me as a man. You respect me. You'd always have my back when the going gets tough. That's why I'm here, down on one knee, from my heart to yours, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Olivia, will you marry me?" he asked sincerely.

"W-what?" she stammered. She was not expecting that. She didn't think he would be this deliriously happy about them starting a family. Within seconds, fresh tears started falling from her eyes. But, they weren't out of sadness. They were out of happiness. She was finally happy with the man she loves.

"Well?" he said, not trying to press her. He really couldn't wait anymore.

"Yes, Elliot. I love you. I would be more than honored to be your wife," she said finally.

He picked her up and twirled her around again. This time, they were both laughing and crying at the same time. Little did they know, Dean was looking through the window, pissed off at their newfound happiness. He felt sick to his stomach to hear that she was not only gonna marry him, but she was pregnant with his child as well.

_I can't believe that bitch is gonna marry that man-whore! I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen! Elliot and Olivia won't get the happily ever after they deserve!_

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

No one was allowed to sleep.

Don kept everyone up, especially at night. Everyone drank coffee every ten to fifteen minutes. They worked non-stop to get the job done.

He wants Dean Porter behinds bars and he's not gonna let anyone rest until the job gets done. He doesn't care how long it takes, he was determined to bring justice for Olivia, who's been through enough. He and the squad are determined to step their game up in order to catch him.

Furthermore, he hasn't spent any time with his wife Elizabeth in a month. He knows being a judge was important to her and she know running a unit was important to him.

He was grateful when Elizabeth came along showed him the true meaning of love. Even though he has had his share of regrettable bed partners back in the day, he fell in love with Donnelly from the moment she walked into his life.

He was so happy to make her his blushing bride. He couldn't be more grateful for his children, Casey, Alex and even Olivia, whom he legally claimed as his daughter for bringing him so much joy in his life.

"Thinking about me, Don?" a female voice called out to him.

He looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth standing at the doorway, smiling at him.

"Honey, what brings you here?" he asked as he got up from his desk.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "I know this has been hard on you. I know you're so determined to give Porter hell. I'm behind you 100 percent. Don, when was the last time we spent any time together?"

He sighed as he rubbed his half bald head. "Two months ago. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but things have been hectic around here. I just want Dean to pay for putting Olivia through hell."

"I feel the same way. I'm glad Elliot's taking care of her," she said as she went over and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed a kiss on her neck.

"He loves her. You know, I always wondered what would've happened if she came home by herself. I hoped, prayed and wished that she and Elliot got together before she even left. I don't know, maybe I'm rambling," he muttered.

She kissed his forehead gently. "I always wondered the same thing. But, I'm glad she's with him. Elliot's good for her. Don't worry, honey, we're gonna get Porter."

"If his father doesn't get him first," Don mumbled.

Just then, Chester stormed inside. "Cap, we have some major problems."

Don groaned. "What's wrong now, Lake?"

"For one, Renee Porter was found dead in her home yesterday," Lake announced.

"What?! How!?" Don exclaimed, not believing his ear.

"Four gunshot wounds on her body: two to the chest, one on her hip and one on her head. She was beaten up pretty badly before she was shot. I have a pretty good idea who did it," Chester said, looking convinced.

"Who else would kill her besides Dean? Didn't he have a grudge against her or something?" Elizabeth asked, looking curious.

"She came here a few weeks ago and reported that Dean raped her," Don replied.

"Fin interviewed her. He even took her to the hospital to get a rape kit done," Chester said, remembering that day.

"I don't care. I want him found and I want him found now. Let's get him before his father does. I got a phone call from Danny Ross earlier and he told me that the Porter family has a history of turning against each other. We're not gonna let that happen," Don declared.

Munch barged in a moment later. "Cap, we have another major problem on our hands."

"What now?" Don moaned.

John hesitated for a second. "Olivia's been kidnapped."

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

_45 minutes ago..._

_Olivia couldn't be happier. She was not only pregnant, but she was engaged. Engaged to the man she loves._

_As she admired the sparkling diamond engagement ring on her finger, she couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. She needed some happiness in her life after the trauma she endure almost two months ago. But, she's not about to dwell upon it too much now. She had Elliot and she has her baby. She couldn't wait to start her new and improved life._

_Just then, she heard something crash. She bolted up from her seat on the sofa and got scared. Whatever it was, it was not good at all. Fear began lurking in her veins._

_Then she heard a glass breaking. That noise was coming from the kitchen. Without thinking, she ran in there and nearly fell the fuck over._

_Dean was in the kitchen. He was smiling sadistically while he was standing over a wounded Elliot. Bits and bits of glass splattered all over the floor. She looked down and saw her fiancé bleeding. God, she wanted to help him._

"_Liv...save yourself..." the blue eyed hunk managed to say before he blacked out._

_She didn't have to hear that twice. Without warning, she broke camp and ran as fast as her feet would let her go. However, she knew that Dean was a very fast runner. Hell, he told her he used to run track back in high school during one of their many dates together. _

_Why did she had to learn about that the hard way?_

_Just when she was about to make a clean getaway, he came up right behind her and smothered her with chloroform. She struggled at first, trying to get away from him. In the end, however, she had no choice but to breathe into the bad smell. She passed out shortly after._

_Smiling evilly, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then, he walked away as if nothing happened._

_Little did he know, someone watched the whole thing from her window..._

"How did Porter get into the house without Elliot and Olivia knowing?" Fin asked in disbelief as he looked around and saw the damaged he made in the kitchen.

"No signs of forced entry. The door's unlocked. He must've slipped in while they were in the kitchen," O'Halloran, the head of CSU explained as he dusted the doorknob for prints.

"Well, I'm not surprised about that. FBI agents are taught to use stealth mode so they won't go undetected," Munch grumbled.

"So, what are we gonna do? If we don't find Olivia soon, Dean's gonna kill her," Lake reminded them.

"What about his father? Don't forget, he put a hit out on him. I won't be surprised if Darren decides to kill his son himself," Fin replied as they walked out.

"What about Elliot? He's gonna go berserk when he finds out that Liv's been snatched," Chester said.

Munch and Fin knew he was right. Knowing Elliot, he'll probably jump out of the ambulance and look for her himself. They all knew how much he loved her.

"We're gonna have to tell him," Fin said, looking doubtful.

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

_Where am I? _Olivia thought as she slowly began to wake up. She really didn't remember anything after Dean forced her to breathe in that chloroform earlier. With a pounding headache, she woke up and gasped at the sight of Dean pointing a gun at her. She tried to get away, but she was tied up and gagged on a old beat up chair.

"Happy to see me again, you bitch?!" he snarled at her.

All she could do is cry at this point.

"Thought I was done with you, Olivia?! I don't think so! I told you what was gonna happen if you messed with me. Now, I'm gonna have so much fun watching you die," he sneered in her face as he waved the gun at her.

_Just let me die, Dean! I can't live like this. Please, don't torture me,_ she thought, more tears falling from her eyes.

It was like she was being abused by him all over again. And that kills her inside.

**The kidnapping part will be a little bit longer than I usually do kidnapping chapters. I wanna stretch it out for a bit. Don't worry, Elliot will come to the rescue and she's not gonna lose the baby. Furthermore, Dean's father will be making an appearance in another chapter or two! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	19. Pleading for mercy

**Okay, I'm supposed to update on 'End Of The Road', but I'm gonna put that on the back burner for a while because I'm on a major roll with this one. I'm sad to say that we're nearing the end, but, you know me, I'm gonna stretch out the kidnapping plot a little bit more before Elliot comes to the rescue.**

**I wanna thank everyone for reading my story **_**You Don't Know Me Like You Used To. **_**It was very hard for me to write that story, but your encouragements and kind words strengthened me. Talking about being abused is hard, but I knew if I did, I was sending a positive message. Thank you again!**

**On a side note: A familiar doctor makes an appearance in this chapter. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Undisclosed location**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

Olivia was running out of time.

There she was; tied up, gagged and being held hostage by her psychotic ex-husband. She was battered, bruised and crying her eyes out. The duct tape muffled the screams she was making on her lips and she was so dehydrated. She needed something in her stomach so that she won't harm her baby.

She didn't know where she was. She was in some abandoned apartment building, but she didn't know if she was in Queens, Brooklyn or Manhattan. The chloroform she breathed in clouded her memory. She just wanted to get out of here. She needed Elliot so badly, she could taste him on her tongue. Just picturing him on the floor, blood seeping out on the side of his head made her sick to her stomach.

And just having to see Dean again made her wanna curl up and die.

"Hello, darling," Dean announced as he came in, holding a sack of groceries in his arms.

She didn't say a word. She couldn't since she had duct tape over her mouth. She just sat there, looking disheveled and obviously upset. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I went out to the store and got you some food. Wouldn't want your baby to die of malnutrition, right?" he laughed sadistically.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. No! He couldn't have known she was pregnant! How did he know?! She hasn't seen or heard from him in almost two months and he dropped the bomb on her. She didn't even find out she was pregnant until she started having the morning sickness. He couldn't have hired a private investigator. He just couldn't have known.

"So, tell me, Olivia, how does it feel to be outed, embarrassed and humiliated? Let me tell you, it's no fun at all," he snarled at her as he sat down across from her. She still didn't say a word to him.

"This is all your fault, Liv. None of this would be happening if you would've just loved me. You should've gave me what I wanted. I didn't wanna hurt you. I didn't wanna hurt Jason, but you made me do it. You made me do those things. And, then, you just had to break my heart by fucking Elliot's brains out. I told you he was a man-whore. That's why he lost his child. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants if he tried!" he snapped at her.

She just sat there and cried, taking it like a fool. She knew she couldn't fight back because she didn't want her baby to get hurt. Her baby was the only thing that's keeping her alive.

"Now, I got the police after me, my father's after me and even the FBI's after me. Your fucking big mouth ruined my life. So, I wanted revenge; by making your life a living fucking hell. I wanted you to see what it's like to be the laughing stock of the whole town. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt. Olivia, why didn't you love me? Why couldn't you give me what I wanted?!" he asked, looking annoyed. He reached over and removed the duct tape away from her mouth.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

She glared at him, tears falling from her brown eyes. "You wanna know why?! Okay, what you just said was a load of bullshit, Dean! Here's the rundown on what you said to me: I didn't give you what you wanted, you took it away from me! And, as far as love is concerned, I did love you. But, I've always loved Elliot. I loved him from the moment I laid my eyes on him. I thought he didn't feel the same way about me, so that's why I left for a while. Then, you came along and turned my life upside down!"

"Lying bitch!" he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face. She didn't even blink when he hit her. She knew it was coming, but she couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

"You love me, Olivia! You'd always loved me! Elliot never gave a damn about you!" he roared as he grabbed her face roughly.

"No, I don't! I love Elliot. He'd always gave a damn about me! He means more to me than anyone else! You know, if I hadn't left for Oregon, I could've been with him already! Dean, I don't regret our son, but I do regret marrying you," she choked.

He released her and sat back down on the chair. He breathed heavily as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He never took his eyes off of her.

"So, you used me? All this time, you used me?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"No, Dean. You used me. You lied to me. You abused me. You wanted a slave. I wanted a man to love me. I realized you're not the man I was looking for. Elliot is. I loved you, but not anymore. I can't love a man who's only gonna hurt me. You turned out to be just like my father," she replied.

He got angry. "You bitch! I'm nothing like your dead father!"

"That's right, Dean. You're nothing like Lance. Because you killed him, right? You knew he failed in trying to kill me, so you decided to take care of him to throw me off, right?" she countered, looking annoyed.

"You think you know everything, right? Little miss Olivia Benson has balls, right? Well, let me tell you something, you ain't all that. And, after tonight, you're not even gonna live. Same goes for your baby," he sneered in her face. She just stared at him blankly.

"Well, I hope you know, you're not gonna live, either," she smirked, pushing his buttons.

"What the fuck did you say?!" he snapped, not believing his ear.

She smiled. "I mean, think about it; everyone's looking for you. The police, the FBI, even your own father. I mean, Darren has a reason for wanting you dead. After all, you did rape your sister Renee and then you took her life."

"I have news for you, sweet cheeks, my father wants you dead, too. He said you were nothing but a gold-digging whore who just wants everything to be handed to you. See, unlike your father, my father worked his ass off to get to the top. So, even if I kill you or he does, either way it goes, we're gonna get what we want," he snarled in her face.

"He's still gonna kill you. And when he does, even the DA's office won't charge him. So, either way it goes, you're screwed," she snapped back.

He thought about it for a second before he snapped. He lunged at her, tackling her down on the floor. She screamed when he started punching and kicking her, making her bleed. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but her pleas fell to deaf ears.

Olivia couldn't remember anything after because she blacked out after the final blow to her head he delivered.

X

**Bellvue Hospital**

**Queens, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

"Is he gonna be okay?" Alex asked, looking frantic.

Doctor Rebecca Hendrix smiled. "He's gonna be fine. He just suffered a minor concussion, but he should be better within the next couple of days."

Casey sighed. "That's not good enough for him. Olivia's been kidnapped and we know he's gonna wanna look for her."

"I know Elliot. He'll do that. But, I wanna keep him here overnight for observation. I just wanna make sure he doesn't suffer any setbacks."

Casey and Alex nodded their heads as the doctor continued checking up on the blue eyed detective.

"Just when things were finally going good for Olivia and Elliot, this had to happen," Alex whispered.

"Dean always have to ruin everything. Let him come near me; I'll rip his balls off," Casey hissed.

"Poor Elliot. He can't stand not doing anything. Liv means the world to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get up and leave right now," Alex said, shaking her head.

"How are we gonna tell him?" Casey asked as the two ladies stepped out for a second.

"It's gonna be hard. But, like I said, he'll do anything to bring her back safely. It makes me wonder why Liv didn't get with him in the first place. It's obvious he thinks the world of her," Alex replied softly.

Little did they know, Elliot heard everything. Anger boiled in his veins and he was clearly pissed off. Screw the medication. Screw staying in here and screw waiting around. He wasn't about to stay here and allow the woman he loved to get killed by her ex. With newfound determination, he ripped everything off his arms and slowly began to get out of the bed. He searched around the room to find his clothes; breathing a sigh of relief when he found them laying on the chair. He went into the bathroom just as Casey and Alex came back inside.

"Oh, my God, where is he?!" Alex asked, looking frantic as she searched for Elliot.

"He couldn't possibly leave. The window's even locked," Casey replied as she looked around herself. They both jumped when the bathroom door was opened.

"Who died?" Elliot asked as he stepped out, fully dressed.

"We thought you somehow managed to leave without us knowing," Alex replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Please, you two would sit on me if I tried," he chuckled.

"El, what are you doing? Hendrix said you can't leave for another day, especially since you got a concussion. We don't want you to suffer any setbacks," Casey warned.

He nodded. "I know. But, Dean has Olivia somewhere and I'm not about to sit back and let him kill her. I'm not about to lose her. She's pregnant with my child and I'm gonna make sure they're both protected. I have to find her."

"El..." Casey and Alex said, trying to stop him.

"Look, if anything happens to me, I just want you to know that I love you both. And I want you to be proud of me. I'm going to get my woman back," he declared before he left, leaving them both in tears.

"I hope they both come back in one piece," Alex said tearfully.

Casey nodded her head. "I hope so, too."

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

It was dark when nightfall came. Olivia was no longer tied up to a chair, but she was now tied up on an old mattress. She could barely see after Dean inflicted so much pain on her earlier. Fortunately, the bastard was nice enough to let her eat and drink due to her pregnancy. After that, he left her alone.

_God, help me. Let Elliot find me. I can't live like this. Please spare me, _she thought silently, fresh tears forming in her brown eyes. She was slipping and falling and she didn't know if she'll ever bounce back. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her blood pressure was rising. If she don't find a way to get out of that hellhole, she might as well kiss everything goodbye.

Feeling her eyes growing heavy, she was about to close her eyes when she heard something click. Getting immediately scared, her body began to tense up. Although she could break free from her bonds, she was able to sit up on the bed as the clicking got closer and closer.

"Olivia, where are you?" someone asked, laughing sadistically.

She knew that voice anywhere. She knew it was Dean. He was messing with her. She couldn't do anything to save herself. She had her baby think about.

"Olivia, Olivia, where are you? What did that son of mine do to you now?" he asked, still laughing sadistically.

_No! It couldn't be! Dean was right; his father wants me dead, too. What is going on?! _She thought as the figure appeared from the shadows.

"Remember me, Olivia? Let me reintroduce myself; I'm Darren Porter," he announced.

"I know who you are. You're Dean's father," she replied softly.

He smiled. "The one and only. I'm surprised he beat me in finding you and bringing you here. You see, I was supposed to kill you but he disobeyed me. Then, I find out he raped my little girl and then killed her, to throw me off. That pissed me off. No one messes with Darren Porter and gets away with it."

"What do you want from me? Your son hurt me so bad. He killed my son," she said, her voice cracking.

"I told him to kill Jason," Darren admitted.

"WHAT?!" Olivia screamed, not believing her ears.

"That's right, honey, I told my son to kill your son. Let's fact it; he was not gonna be a part of this family. He wasn't about to run my business down to the ground. Besides, even you have to admit, he was a mistake!" he snarled.

"Mistake?! MISTAKE?! Jason was not a mistake! I loved him!" she snapped.

He went over to where she was laying at and smacked her harshly with the gun he was messing with earlier, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. She leaned back against the headboard and groaned out in pain.

"Don't take that tone with me, bitch! Now, like I said before, your son was a mistake. You should've never had him. You wasn't about to take my money, Olivia. Now, I'm gonna make sure you don't even breathe anymore," he countered.

"Wait! You can't kill me! I'm pregnant!" she announced.

"It's not Dean's. I know this because as soon as you divorced him, you went and fucked your partner's brains out! Yeah, Dean told me everything!" Darren snapped.

"Darren, I don't know why you're even defending him," she countered, looking upset.

"Oh, I'm still planning on killing him after I get done with you. He betrayed my trust and disgraced the family's name. That's not how we work here," he hissed. He pointed the gun at her and smiled sadistically.

"Please, Darren, don't do this. Have a heart. I won't say anything if you let me get out of here," she pleaded, hot tears forming in her eyes.

He laughed sarcastically. "I don't think so. I'm not going to jail. I'd rather die than to let you go. Besides, my son and I are just getting started."

More tears started falling from her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach and it showed because her face was pale as a ghost. She was slipping and falling; and the only thing that's keeping her alive is her baby and Elliot.

_Elliot, where are you? I need you! Hurry up!_

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 13, 2007**

"Elliot! What are you doing here?!" Bobby asked as he saw his cousin walk in; wearing the same clothes that he was attacked in.

"Where's Mike?" the blue eyed hunk asked, looking around.

"He's out with Carolyn. Why, what's going on?" the criminal profiler asked.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I need your help. I know Dean has Olivia somewhere and I just can't sit back and do nothing. That woman's my world. I'd do anything for her."

"I know you do, cousin. I feel the same way about Alex. Whatever you need from me, I'm down," Bobby assured him.

"Can you go with me? I can't get them if I'm alone. I need backup," he suggested.

Bobby nodded his head. "I'm with you all the way, El. I'll call Mike and see if he wants to join us. After what happened to Carolyn, he loves Olivia like a sister. I'll call him right now."

As Bobby dialed Mike's cell phone number, Elliot just stood there, thinking about the woman who captured his heart and never looked back.

_Don't worry, baby. I'm coming! Just hang on!_

**One of the longest chapters I wrote! Now, the kill or be killed fight will happen in the next two chapters; I just have to have Dean and Darren go at like they're were in a boxing match! And, don't worry, Olivia's knight in shining armor will come! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	20. Nearing the end

**Damn, even I'm impressed with this story! Now, like I said before, we're nearing the end, so a lot of questions will be answered within the next chapter or two. I have more suspense and more drama to add. Oh, and did I mention that Dean and his father will finally have a heated confrontation? All that and more, it's coming.**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

Weak sunlight opened her eyes. Olivia slowly began to wake up just as the sun was appearing in its proper view. The light temporarily blinded her when she struggled to open her eyes. When she finally came to waking up, she looked around and found that nothing's changed. She was still in the same spot; tied up, gagged, battered and bruised on the seedy mattress.

Her body was sore. Thankfully, nothing has happened to her baby. She was hungry and tired. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn't because Dean or Darren could come in at any moment to mess with her some more. Her head was hurting and she was just in a lot of pain.

Since she's been captured, she hoped and prayed for Elliot to rescue her, but, so far, the chances of him even finding her are now slim.

_God, why this has to happen to me? What did I do so wrong that led to me being like this? _She thought tearfully as she heard footsteps approaching her. She began to tense up when a male figure appeared from the shadows. More tears started falling from her eyes when her ex-husband appeared.

"How are we feeling this morning, darling?" Dean laughed sarcastically.

Olivia just rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything. She was in no mood for his rants right now.

"We're not talking? Well, you better say something, because in about a couple of hours, you're gonna be one dead bitch," he snarled.

"Leave me alone, Dean. Your father already had done enough to me yesterday!" she snapped.

"Wait, he was here?! My fucking father was here?! Why didn't you say anything?!" he roared.

"Because he came in right after you left. He warned me not to say anything," she replied, rolling her eyes again.

"You bitch! You knew he came here and you didn't tell me!" he snapped before he went over and slapped her harshly.

"Don't hit me! I'm not your personal punching bag anymore! Leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed.

His anger grew even higher. He pounced on top of her; punching her like a madman. She screamed and screamed, begging him to stop. He was about to do the unthinkable concerning her unborn baby when they both heard a familiar clicking sound.

"Who's there?!" Dean shouted as he got off of Olivia.

"Son, you should know by know who this is," Darren said as he appeared from the shadows. He was holding the same gun he had yesterday. He smiled sadistically when he saw Olivia's battered face.

"My son can't stop, can he, Olivia?" he smirked at her. She glared them both. God, even looking at them made her sick to her stomach.

"Father, what do you want?!" Dean asked, clearly annoyed.

"What do I want? Hmm, what do I want, huh? I should be asking you that question. You see, Dean, you made a terrible mistake. You deflowered my little girl then you took her life. I told you I was gonna take care of Olivia, but you disobeyed me. Then, I find out that you helped break her biological father out of prison, hired him to kill her, only to find that he got his ass kicked by Elliot Stabler and then you killed him shortly after he returned to prison. Did I not teach you anything right, boy?!" Darren snapped.

"Father, I told you I'd take care of Olivia. She's my problem, not yours! You can't leave well enough alone!" Dean complained.

"No, son, she's my problem. I told you pretty girls like her only want everything to be handed to them on a silver platter. They want the good life. They'll take everything away from you. That's why I told you to kill Jason; so he won't get my money!" Darren snarled.

Olivia couldn't believe she was hearing this. As father and son were too busy arguing, she struggled to break free from her bonds. This has gone far enough. She wasn't about to be used as a human punching bag anymore. She had to get out of there before it's too late.

"And, for you to hurt my little girl, that just goes to show how much disdain you have for this family!" Darren screamed.

"Renee was a cold-hearted bitch! I'm glad I killed her. She wasn't supposed to report me in the first place! She was ruining my life! I had to kill her!" Dean snapped back.

Olivia felt blood seeping out of her wrists as she struggled to break free from her bonds. She looked over and breathed a sigh of relief to see Dean and Darren so caught up with each other. Sensing that they weren't paying any attention to her, it took a couple of more minutes before she finally broke free. She was determined to save herself and her baby.

However, she didn't have time to move because she heard someone screaming. She shot her head up and was surprised to see Dean beating the crap out of his father. Every kick, every punch and every slap made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up. Everything he has done to her came flooding back in her mind.

But, this was her chance to get out of dodge. With all of her strength, she slowly climbed out of bed, hoping she didn't make a sound. Crawling towards the shadows, she only stopped and looked back once. Dean and Darren were now trading blows. That gave her enough time to hide.

_Please, Elliot. Come and save me, _she thought as she kept crawling toward safety.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

The Major Case Squad and Special Victims Unit has been working nonstop in finding Olivia and Dean.

So far, they do know that Porter didn't take her out of town. Even Dean had to know that all bus terminals, airports and any other transportation were on alert. No one slept a wink since this happened, now they were upping their game even more.

Elliot was growing impatient and he has every right to be impatient. The woman he loves, the woman he's about to marry and the mother of his child was being held somewhere. He couldn't thinking about what Dean is doing to her. He hoped to God nothing bad happens to their unborn baby. He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"Elliot! We have something huge!" Bobby exclaimed as he walked in.

"What's up?" the blue eyed hunk asked as he turned around in his chair. He was sitting at Bobby's desk.

"Dean's stupid, that's what. Where did your ex-girlfriend lived before she was killed in that car crash?" the criminal profiler asked.

"She lived in an apartment complex in the Bronx. They had since closed that down due to constant health code violations...oh, my God! That's it! Bobby, you're a fucking genius!" Elliot exclaimed.

"So I've been told," Bobby grinned.

"I can't believe he's been holding her there all that time! We have to do something," Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I told Ross we'd bring some people with us. Dean may not be alone. Don't forget, his father's involved as well," Bobby said as they began to leave.

"I'm not surprised. I know Mike's coming," Elliot said as they headed towards the elevators. He was surprised not only to see Mike, but Fin, Lake, Munch, Carolyn and even Alex were waiting for them.

"Bobby told you all, didn't he?" Elliot asked, knowing the obvious.

"We can joke about this later; right now, we have a detective to save and a former FBI agent to get. Elliot, we're gonna get your woman back," Alex said as the group began to disburse.

_I'm coming for you, Olivia, baby. I'm on my way, _Elliot thought triumphantly as he left with the others.

X

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

"BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Dean raged as he searched all over the building for Olivia. She wasn't about to 'show herself'. She was trying to keep herself and her baby safe from him.

Silent tears started falling from her brown eyes as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She started rocking back and forth; mumbling incoherently and burying her face inside her arms. She was hungry, tired and in so much pain.

"Dear God, it's Olivia this time. Please help me. I can't take this anymore. I don't wanna lose my baby and I don't wanna die. I have so much to live for. I have Elliot, I have my friends. I don't wanna lose them. Please, don't let Dean find me," she whispered to the man upstairs.

"BITCH! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT WITHIN TEN SECONDS, I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!" Dean roared as he keep searching for her. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone sniffle. He smiled sadistically as he moved mounds and mounds of boxes until he found the source.

"Didn't think I'd find you, Olivia?! Don't underestimate me, tramp!" he snapped as he reached down and grabbed her roughly. She started screaming.

"Shut up!" he roared as he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face. Blood started gushing out of her mouth when he hit her again.

"You're gonna learn not to disrespect me, you little bitch! You're gonna die and that's all is there to it!" he snarled in her face. Grabbing her hair, he dragged her back over to the mattress and pushed her down roughly on it. She screamed again when he pulled out the handcuffs and slapped them on her wrists. Once again, she was tied up and gagged. She just wanted to die.

"Now, I think it's time for you to die. Same goes for your baby. By the time Elliot manages to find you, it'll be too late for your ass," he laughed sadistically as he dumped gasoline on the floor.

"Dean, you used to be a good person. What happened to you?" she sobbed hysterically.

"You what happened to me. You changed me. You broke my heart," he said as he kept pouring gasoline on the floor.

"I didn't break your heart, Dean. You broke mine. You lied to me. You made me believe we had something. You led me on. You hurt me," she reminded.

He got angry. "You bitch! None of this would be happening if you would've gave me what I wanted! I should've listened to my family; you were nothing more than a gold-digging slut!"

"I never wanted anything from you but your love. You took that away from me the moment we came back home," she hissed harshly.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it for several seconds before he was able to get a light. He looked at his ex-wife, weak and vulnerable and he smiled. He was finally gonna do what he should've done a long time ago. He was gonna kill her. And she was gonna die a slow and painful death.

"Goodbye Olivia," he said sinisterly as he dropped the lighter on the floor and watch it go up in flames.

She started screaming.

X

**Meanwhile**

**Outside the apartment building**

He heard her scream. He knew she was in danger. As soon as they pulled up, he hopped out of the car, pulled out his gun and proceeded to find her. And that's when he saw smoke coming out the window.

"Guys! She's on the second floor! I'm going in!" he screamed. He didn't care if he gets hurt. He was gonna get the woman he love and nothing was gonna stop him.

"Elliot! Come back! Dean set the building on fire!" Bobby screamed.

The blue eyed detective didn't hear anyone. He was too determined to save Olivia and their baby.

Even if it kills him.

**A little shorter than my previous chapters, but I think it served its purpose. But, hang on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen. The much anticipated fight between Elliot, Dean and maybe even Darren happens in the next chapter! Then, on with the happy EO loving chapters! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, yeah, I'm having Olivia and Elliot married in this story, like I always do! I'm sorry, but I happen to love them that much!**

**Please review!**


	21. Safe and sound

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Now, the question is: will Dean live or die? Will his father live or die? Will Elliot save Olivia just in time? And will they have their happily ever after? Keep in mind, there will be a huge fight with a shocking ending (someone who we think is dead is really alive)!**

**On a side: This could be a VERY long chapter!**

'**Signature' was good last night, but we got no EO moments. None at all! Elliot wasn't even there! But, why are we surprised; considering that we've been getting little to almost no EO moments this season! Dick Wolfe, WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Bronx, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

Come hell or high water, Elliot was gonna get Olivia back. No matter what it takes.

With his gun in his hands, he searched every room; every bathroom, every kitchen, every bedroom and every window to find her. He was inhaling smoke, but that's the least of his worries. Right now, for all he know, Dean could be torturing her and that's something he doesn't wanna even think about. He was getting angry and it showed because his face was turning red. He was running out of time.

"Help, please! Someone help me!" he heard Olivia screamed.

"Shut up, bitch! Nobody's gonna help you! Not even your precious Elliot won't help you!" Dean yelled.

His blue eyes turned to a dark turquoise color. It was like he was possessed by the devil. No one has ever seen Elliot Stabler this mad before. He looked like he was ready to kill. With new determination, he raised his foot up and started kicking down every door that came before him.

Meanwhile, Olivia was coughing and was doing everything she could to stay alive. She had to save her baby, because the smoke filled her now weak lungs. She was slipping into unconsciousness and it showed because she was now pale as a ghost. But, she was also trying to fight. She had to get out of here. She has a life to live with Elliot and their baby.

"Goodbye, Olivia Benson. I sincerely hope you rot in hell," Dean laughed sadistically; however he stopped laughing when Elliot burst through the door!

"OLIVIA!" the blue eyed detective screamed when he found her. She was tied up, gagged, battered and bruised on the bed. Even more, a huge fire formed around her.

"Oh, my God," he breathed as he put his gun back in his holster. He was about to go and try to free her when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground.

"Why do you always have to ruin things for me, man-whore?! Now, you can die right along with your bitch!!" Dean exclaimed before he raised his fist up in the air. Dean was about to hit him when someone came up behind him and pulled him away from Elliot.

"No, son, you're gonna die right along with them! You disgraced this family for the last time!!" Darren snapped as he kicked his son in his ribs several times. While they were fighting yet again, Elliot managed to get up from the floor and grab a blanket from a nearby table. He went over and tried to put the fire out with the fabric; hoping he can get to Olivia before she passed out completely.

"Just hang on, baby. I'm coming," he breathed as he kept trying to put out the fire. Dean stopped beating the crap out of his father again long enough to see Elliot trying to save Olivia. His anger got the best of him.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!" he roared as he went to lunge at the blue eyed hunk. He never got the chance because Bobby and Mike barged in a moment later and managed to tackle him down on the ground. Fin, Munch and Lake came right behind them to apprehend Darren while Alex and Carolyn came with fire extinguishers in their hands.

"Elliot! We got it!" Alex screamed as she and Carolyn made their way over to his side. Within minutes, the fire was out. Elliot frantically went over to Olivia's side and noticed that she was handcuffed.

"Anyone got keys?!" he exclaimed. Carolyn reached inside her pocket and pulled a set out, then she threw it at him. After several minutes of trying to free her, he finally did and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," he whispered to her. She looked at him faintly and gave him a weak smile.

"El? I knew you were coming," she said hoarsely.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I wasn't about to give you up. I wasn't about to give our baby up, either. I love you."

"And I love you," she said weakly.

Dean lost it as he watched the lovebirds being all cozy with each other again. He couldn't believe Elliot ruined his plans once again. His anger and frustration got the best of him, so he kicked Bobby and Mike in their shins and grabbed his gun. Munch, Fin and Lake knocked Darren down on the ground and pulled out their guns. Bobby and Mike stood right in front of Elliot and Olivia to protect them. They even stood right in front of him so he couldn't get a shot at them.

"Drop your weapon, Porter!" Munch exclaimed.

"I don't think so! I said Olivia was gonna die and that's gonna happen! I won't go down without a fight! Time for the bitch to go!" Dean fired back.

"We won't go down, either! You're gonna spend the rest of your life behind bars, Dean. I won't be surprised if you get the needle in your arm! You killed two innocent people!" Lake snapped.

"I'm not gonna die! Why? 'Cause I'm gonna make sure Olivia don't testify against me! She has too much too lose. Besides, I can always expose her dirty little secret! Everyone's gonna hate her when I get done with her!" Dean laughed sadistically.

"Everyone already knows," Olivia said weakly.

"No they don't, bitch! You couldn't possibly tell the whole world if you tried!" he challenged.

"Nobody holds my past against me, Dean. I'm still the same Olivia they know and love. And you thought that Elliot was gonna leave me? I don't think so. He loves me for who I am. You don't love me. You never loved me. You never even loved Jason," she said softly, choking back on her tears.

"None of this would be happening if you would've just gave me what I wanted! I never wanted him in the first place!" Dean snapped at her.

"And, I told you before, I never gave you anything. You took it all away from me. You took my son, you took my pride, you took my self-respect and, for a while, you took my reason for living. Elliot restored it all back for me. Now, I'm forever gonna be traumatized about losing my beautiful son; but, he's looking down at me right now, smiling and knowing that I love him. He's proud to see his mommy surviving and he's gonna make sure I'm gonna be all right," she said with a little bit of dignity in her left.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" he roared as he moved to pull the trigger. However, he never had the chance to shoot her because shots rang out all over the apartment complex. Everyone ducked to make sure nobody got hurt. When they finally got up, they were shocked to see Dean still standing. But, it wasn't by choice.

Dean was bleeding. Really bleeding. His mouth was gushed with crimson and there were blood stains on his shirt. He dropped down on his knees, not saying a word. He looked dazed, but his eyes were wide open.

"Olivia," he breathed before he dropped down on the floor. He was still breathing, but barely.

"W-who shot him?" Olivia asked softly. Elliot was still holding her in his arms.

"I did," a female voice replied, her voice cracking.

Everyone looked up and were shocked to see...Renee!

"What are you doing here?! You're dead!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," she simply said.

They knew she was right. By the end of the day, hopefully, a lot of questions will finally be answered.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

When Olivia woke up, she looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Elliot sleeping on the chair. Even though she's in a lot of pain, she reached over and grabbed his hand. Another smile crept up on her face when he squeezed her hand lightly.

She never thought she'd ever seen him again. But, she knew he didn't let her down. He was gonna find her even if it killed him and he did. She loved him so much that she couldn't go another day without him. Now, she's not planning on ever letting him go.

"Hey, baby," he murmured as he woke up.

"Hey, El. You sleep okay?" she asked softly.

"I did. I can sleep better now that you're here with me again," he replied, smiling brightly.

"We're gonna be okay. You, me and our baby," she whispered.

"I know," he said before he leaned over and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked deeply in her eyes. He could get lost in them forever if he wanted to.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered against her cheek. He placed his hand on her still flat belly and rubbed it gently.

"I love you, too, Elliot," she replied, smiling brightly.

At this point, she knew she was gonna be all right. She was alive, she had the love of her life and she had her baby. She could breathe easily now and she couldn't be more happier now.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**Interrogation room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 14, 2007**

"How long she's been sitting there?" Alex asked as she peered through the two-way mirror.

Casey sighed deeply. "Not too long. She looks agitated, though."

"You would be, too, if you're charged with trying to kill your own brother. Thank God I'm an only child," Alex breathed.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Casey asked as she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"We'll have the guys go easy on her. We can't attack her because she's a victim. Furthermore, Dean did try to kill her," Alex replied just as Fin and Lake appeared.

"Where's Munch?" Alex asked about her husband.

"Cap got him pullin' up DD5's, so it looks like we're gonna talk to Renee," Fin announced.

"We just got a call from the hospital. Looks like you two are gonna try Dean after all," Chester said, looking pissed.

Casey went over and wrapped her arms around him. "You wanted him dead, did you?"

He laid his forehead against hers. "I want him to pay for what he did to Olivia, Renee and the others."

"And, we will. He's gonna get a needle in his arm, I'm sure of it," Alex said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm worried about Renee, though. I understand why she shot her brother, but I can't condone her behavior," Fin said, shaking his head.

"Just go easy on her. She's been through enough," Casey said as she leaned over and pecked Chester's lips softly. He nodded his head before he broke away from her embrace. He and Fin then went inside, only to find Renee shaking in her seat.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Renee. We have some loose ends to tie up concerning you," Lake said as he took a seat across from her.

"How's Dean?" she asked, not really wanting to know, but she just had to ask.

"He made it out of surgery," Chester said, glancing at her.

"Oh. What do you wanna know?" she asked softly, looking disappointed because she didn't kill him.

"Well, for starters, why did you risk your life to find him?" Fin asked as he took his place behind her, folding his arms over his chest.

"He took a part of me away. He made me suffer. He hurt me so bad. I mean, sure, we never got along, but I never thought he would do this to me. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted him to see what it's like to be violated," she said bitterly.

"Renee, that doesn't mean you had to shoot him. We had him right where we wanted him. You were supposed to stay in hiding. That's why you were put in WPP, so you can be safe," Lake said, looking at her intently.

She lowered her head in sorrow. "He found out."

"Found out what?" Fin asked, looking confused.

"He found out that I was alive and well. It wasn't like I wasn't careful, because I was. I was discreet; but he found me. He hired a private investigator and found me," she started sobbing.

"What happened?" Lake asked softly.

"He put a hit out on me as well. I ran away, so he couldn't get me. But, because I'm so famous, it didn't take his hit man long to find me," she replied, her voice cracking.

"Did you tell the other agents what happened?" Lake whispered.

"They were dead by the time I got there. Dean's hit man killed them. He found out where I lived. I ran away. I didn't wanna die. I know I'm going to jail for what I did, but I had to protect myself. My own brother raped me and he tried to kill me. Please, don't let me suffer any longer," Renee pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

Chester leaned back against the chair. He didn't say a word. He looked at Fin, who also didn't say a word. They both stood and sat in stunned silence. They couldn't believe Dean would be so cold to try and murder his sister.

"There's something else," Renee said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Chester asked softly.

She cleared her throat and looked at them slowly. "My older brothers weren't killed by the police. Dean killed them. He lied."

"Why did he lie to the police?" Fin asked, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"My brothers weren't involved with organized crime. They were in the restaurant business. They were on the verge of taking over the family business when Dean killed them. Dean always hated them. He hated the whole family, except Mom. He lived for her. He loved her. But, my father; it was a love/hate relationship with them. Speaking of my father, what's gonna happen to my father?" Renee asked, looking frantic.

Fin sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Renee, but he was involved. We're gonna have to charge him with criminal facilitation and conspiracy to commit murder. He said he was gonna kill Olivia and he tell Dean to kill his son."

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind, huh?" she sulked, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. But, the DA's willing to offer you a deal," Fin said as he came behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why don't Casey and Alex tell you about what they're willing to offer?" Chester said just as Casey and Alex walked inside.

As they talked to her, Casey, Alex, Fin and Chester could now breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia was finally gonna get some peace in her life. And, with Elliot by her side, she can now breathe a sigh of relief. She was alive, she was healthy and she was gratful.

They knew it. The drama, the tragedy and the heartache was finally over.

**I was gonna do a trial chapter next, but I'm not about to go through that this time. I know you're gonna be upset that Dean came out alive, but we've heard the last of him and his family. I won't be writing about him anymore.**

**The remaining chapters will be all fluff and smut. I think it's time Olivia have some real happiness in her life, don't you think? Oh, yeah, I will do a wedding chapter. That will be at the end. I have about four chapters left to do. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	22. Closure

**Well, talk about a supply and demand. Now, since there's no more drama for Olivia, on with the fluff and smut! And, I'm not holding back this time! I think she deserves it after all she's been through in this story! **

**I can't wait until tomorrow night's episode. Like I said, 'Signature' was good, but it was messed up, especially at the end. Seriously, I like Lake, but Elliot should've been there for her! Dick Wolfe, we want more EO moments!**

**On a side note: This is the last time we're gonna hear Dean Porter in this chapter. I thought I should put in his thoughts on how he's handling life in prison.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Local cemetery **

**Queens, New York**

**July 28, 2007**

Walking along the green scenery, Olivia hummed quietly as she stepped onto the grass and headed towards her son's grave. A single tear fell from her eye because she never thought she would be able to visit Jason again. Just two weeks ago, she was fighting for her life. Now, it was like she can breathe easier.

She didn't have to worry about Dean and his family coming after her ever again. Casey and Alex closed that case quickly. Even the defense knew this was a 'slam dunk' case because the evidence against Porter were so overwhelming. However, since New York hasn't had an execution go down in over 40 years, the prosecution went for life without parole. Instead, Dean was sentenced to 125 years with the earliest possibility of parole in 50 years.

As for Darren, he was just as guilty as his son was. For his troubles, he got 45 years to life in prison with possibility of parole in 25 years. And, seeing that he's in his late sixties, time's gonna be really bad to him when he gets older.

Renee, who really came out of this situation a victim, got immunity because she made a deal with the DA's office. She agreed to testify against Dean and instead of going to prison, she got 3 years probation. If she completes her probationary status without any problems, her record will remain clean.

It didn't matter to Olivia, though. All she knows is that she's finally free from the pain and suffering Dean and his family had caused her. Even though the emotional scars she suffered over losing her son will forever traumatize her, at least she has some closure. And she couldn't be able to go on with her life without the man she loves, her friends and now her immediate family.

Another single tear fell from her eye as she approached her son's grave quietly. She had to thank Casey, Alex and Carolyn for arranging the funeral for her because she was too depressed to do anything since she found out about her son's death. Slowly, she kneeled down in front of the grave stone and smiled slightly at the picture of her son.

"Hey, baby. It's your mommy. I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you so soon, but things have been pretty hectic in my life lately. But, that doesn't mean I haven't thought about you. I still have your favorite teddy bear. You know, Mr. Sniffles? He misses you so much, Jason. I do, too. We all miss you so much," she said, her voice cracking. She placed the flowers she had brought down on the ground. Even she had to admit; they were beautiful.

"Jason...I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. You're my pride and joy and I love you so much. My heart broke when your father took you away from me. You're the reason why I'm standing on my two feet. But, not having you here with me, it kills me inside. I wanted to hold you so bad, but your father took that away from me. I know I haven't been feeling well, but it's because I'm having another baby. I'm having your little brother or sister. I wish you were here, so you can get to know your little sibling. I'm so sorry for everything," she cried softly. She wiped her face with her fingers and sniffed. Talking to her son now was even harder than she thought.

"Jason, I love you. You're the reason why Elliot's in my life. You brought him to me, did you? You wanted me to be with him. You knew how much he loves me. I wanna thank you, sweetheart, for being with me. You're always gonna have a special place in my heart. I love you, my boy. I love you."

She blew a kiss at him before she got up and left. Wrapping her arms around herself, another single tear fell from her eye as she raised her head up and looked up at the sky. She smiled as the sun beamed down on her.

She could see Jason's face appearing among the clear blue skies. She couldn't stop smiling.

He was now her special angel.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 28, 2007**

When nightfall came, Elliot had everything set up. He convinced Casey and Alex to take Olivia out for the day when she came back from the cemetery so he could get everything ready. He figured she really needed some happiness after everything she went through in almost three months. Now, with Dean permanently out of the picture, the blue eyed hunk can now focus on making her happy.

Lighting the last candle on the table, he smiled as he finished putting the finishing touches on the dining room table. He wanted everything to be just right tonight. Sure, he already proposed and she's carrying his child, but he wanted to make her feel special. With everything that went down with Dean, Elliot never found the time to make her feel special.

Humming to himself, he went over by the fireplace and lit it up. Satisfied that the orange glow radiated the room, he went back to put the finishing touches in the living room.

Moments later, Olivia walked through the door and was stunned at the change in atmosphere. Elliot went all out on this one. The living room changed into an aurora of romance. Candles were lit, soft music was playing, the fireplace was in full effect and the dining room table was set. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she stepped inside and took in the surroundings.

_I can't believe he did this for me. I love him so much. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man like Elliot? My son knew Elliot and I would find each other._

Speaking of Elliot, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply when he started nibbling on her neck. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her back and that turned her on.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she giggled.

He chuckled. "I'm so glad to see you, baby. How did everything go at the cemetery?"

Her emotions changed right away. "It was fine, but really hard. I miss my son. But, I know he's watching over us. He's my angel."

"No, honey," he replied as he turned her around so they could face each other. "He's our angel."

"Elliot, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, sweet thing. I love you so much," he replied, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. He groaned as he lifted her up in his arms. Dinner can wait. He wants her now.

"Elliot..." she whimpered.

"I know, baby. I know. I can't wait any longer. God, you're so fucking beautiful," he said before he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Their bedroom.

She was home.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 28, 2007**

Dean leaned back against the cot he was laying on; his hands folded behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, realizing that he screwed up big time. And, now, thanks to his mistakes, he's gonna spend the rest of his life being haunted by his actions.

Truth be told, he knew he was gonna wind up in prison. He just didn't think it was gonna cost him his life. 125 years in jail for committing some of the worst heinous crimes in history sealed his fate. He knew it was coming; he didn't think it would ruin his life. But it did.

He can't change what he did and it's pretty much too late to feel guilty for his sins. Fact of the matter is, he's gonna die behind these walls and there's nothing he can do to change it. At least, he's not the only one who's gonna die in prison.

He should've never listened to his father in the first place. He never wanted to kill his son. He just wanted to take him far away so Olivia would never see him again. But, no, Darren didn't want Jason to take over the family business. Now, guess who's taking over? Renee of all people.

He couldn't believe she was actually alive. He was sure she was dead when he killed her. And he couldn't believe she shot him. Who knew the bitch had good aim? Now, she was not only living her life as a famous supermodel, but she's planning on taking the family Italian restaurant business nationwide.

He knew he shouldn't be so bitter because he never cared for the restaurant business to begin with. After all, he got caught red-handed. He felt his heart ripping out of his chest when the judge handed down his fateful sentence. While in court, he looked over his shoulder and watched in pure sorrow as Olivia laid her head against Elliot's shoulder; he kissing her forehead gently and it looked like they were holding hands. He felt sick to his stomach. He never wanted to throw up so bad in his life!

_I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck here until I'm dead! _

He laid down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling once again. He knew the jig was up. He had no one to turn to now. Not even his father can ease his pain.

Dean felt his heart beating out of his chest as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He has nowhere else to go now.

He was done.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 28, 2007**

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as he proceeded to pound deep inside of her swollen opening. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned as he picked up his pace.

They couldn't wait another minute to have each other. Soon as they made their way into their bedroom, all hell broke loose. Clothes were all over the floor, sheets were tangles and two naked bodies were slapping together. You could tell they were rolling around in bed, having so much fun.

But, Elliot was being gentle, due to her pregnancy. He also wanted to make sure her needs came first because he's gonna go through hell in the next eight and a half months. But, he gonna watch her change and he knows there's not another woman who's gonna turn out to be more beautiful than Olivia Benson.

"I'm so close," she moaned as she wrapped her legs over his strong back. He picked his pace and hammered into her much harder. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name. She thrashed her head from side to side and started sweating. She was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy. Nothing could top this.

Growing impatient that her fiancé was doing all the work, she somehow managed to turn him over on his back. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she reeling from having him inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned so loudly, she thought she could break glass.

His fingers played with her swollen, sore nipples, making them tingle with delight. She growled and picked up her pace. She thought she could break him from the way she moved. It wasn't long before they found their rhythm and began moving together as one.

When the dusk finally settled, Elliot and Olivia reached their peaks at the same time. They held each other tight as another climax sealed their fates. A few minutes later, after they cooled off, they were back downstairs, eating the wonderful food he cooked.

"You're just what I needed, El," she whispered at they sat at the table.

He smiled. "Vice versa, I'm just as lucky."

"Are we really gonna be okay?" she asked out of the blue.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "We're gonna be more than okay now, sweetheart. You, me and our baby are gonna make it."

"So, when do you wanna get married? I was thinking after I give birth, don't you think?" she teased.

He kissed her hand warmly. "Baby, I'd marry you right now if we had the chance. But, I do want us to have a wedding. I want Don to walk you down the aisle. You deserve to have a proper wedding this time."

"I feel the same way. Thank you, Elliot, for all that you'd done for me. I love you so much," she replied, smiling through her tears.

"I love you, Olivia Benson. I'd burn in hell for you. All I want is for you to be happy," he said, grinning like an idiot.

She got up and went around the table, then she plopped herself down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek lightly.

"Baby, you make me happy. Now, for the first time in my life, I can breathe easier."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Nothing else mattered when they ended up on the floor. They made sweet love again; this time, it was more tender, slower and sweeter than before.

The dynamic duo was back and better than ever!

**Only three more chapters left! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	23. One Sweet Day, part one

**More fluff and more smut in this chapter. Good EO moments, especially since we had very little of it this past Tuesday. Hopefully, next week, we'll get some more. Dick Wolfe is playing with us, ladies and gentlemen!**

**I wanna know what secret is Olivia keeping. Is there a child we don't know about? If so, Elliot better be the father or we riot!**

**BTW, only two more chapters left!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 14, 2007**

Setting the table up in the dining room, a five month pregnant Olivia looked at her surroundings and she couldn't help but smile. Tonight was a very special night and she wanted to share her joy with everyone. She just wanted this night to be special.

Her baby began to kick. She giggled because she could be raising a future soccer star. Elliot insisted that their baby will grow up to become a cop, just like them. He also said that if the baby turned out to be like her, he's gonna have to do some serious interrogation tactics when she starts dating. God, he or she wasn't even here yet and it already had the couple wrapped around it's finger.

_Time moves so fast, _she thought as she got finished. Feeling tired, she dragged her tired feet into the living room and sat down on the recliner, then she propped her feet up on the table. She leaned back and closed her eyes, humming to herself. This was heaven. She's having a baby, she's getting married to the man of her dreams and she thanked God everyday for allowing her to stay on this earth.

She kept thinking about Jason, though. Her eyes began brimming with tears because it's gotten very hard to move on. She wished her son was here, so she could see him laugh and giggle. She wished he was here so she could see him crawl, say his first work, even walk. Alas, she knew that's not gonna happen.

However, even though he's no longer with her physically, he'll always have a special place in her sacred heart.

"Olivia, baby, where are you?" Elliot called out.

"I'm in the living room," she called back.

A few moments later, Elliot appeared, looking so damn good in an Armani suit. Olivia gawked at the sight of him. Damn, he looks good with his clothes on, but he looks even better with his clothes off!

"Trying to be a supermodel?" she giggled.

He gave her a mysterious look as he posed. "No, I just like looking good for my woman?"

"Your woman?" she said, looking stunned.

"Yes. My woman. My soon-to-be-wife, the mother of my child, the love of my life," he ranted and raved.

"God, am I such a lucky girl?" she laughed out loud.

He went over and kneeled down in front of her. He looked into her chocolate brown orbs and smiled brightly. He couldn't believe it's been almost ten years since he met this beautiful creature. Even though it took him a very long time to admit his feelings for her, the timing was worth it. Now, he couldn't be more happier in his life.

"I love you," he blurted out.

She smiled. "I love you, too. But, you're not getting any until after the party."

"Damn, I thought my charms would get me somewhere," he chuckled.

She had to laugh. "It did, you goofball. You got me. And we're bringing our baby into the world."

"Which reminds me, you wanna know the sex or do you wanna be surprised?" he asked, hoping that she wants to know.

"I wanna be surprised this time around. I found out about Jason the last time. Even though he wasn't planned, I was prepared. God knows how that turned out when he was born," she laughed bitterly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, okay? Dean's in prison and you finally have some much needed peace. I know losing your son will haunt you for the rest of your life, but I'm certain he wants you to be happy," he assured her.

"I know, Elliot. I just miss him, that's all. What did Jason ever do to anyone?" she thought as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Nothing. Jason never did anything wrong. He was a sweetheart. It's a shame that Dean's own selfishness drove him to this. His drive to seek revenge against you took control also. And, not to mention his father was ringing in his ear all the time. I wish he was here, too, but he's always gonna be our special angel," he said as he grabbed her hand gently.

"And, Olivia, I love you with all my heart and soul. Even if you stayed with Dean, I wasn't about to give you up. We're best friends and soul mates for life. If we weren't together, at least I'll still have you as my best friend. You mean so much to me," he declared. She smiled at him brightly as she leaned over and captured his lips with hers. She moaned at the contact. She was so in love with him.

"I love you, too, El," she said, conviction evident in her voice.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Visiting room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 14, 2007**

_Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I mean, I should be happy that my brother's in jail, but why am I feeling like I'm at fault? _Renee thought as she sat at the table, waiting for her brother to arrive. In order to gain some complete composure, she's gonna have to confront the person who violated. God, who would've thought that Dean would attack her so brutally?

She braced herself and held in her breath when Dean appeared, wearing his orange jumpsuit. When he saw his sister, he wanted to kill her. What did she want? Oh, that's right, she wants to gloat at the fact that he's never getting out prison. And, it didn't help that she smiled at her, to show how much power she has over him. God, what a fucking bitch! He didn't wanna deal with her right now!

"What the hell do you want?! Shouldn't you be over in Europe, tearing up the runways?!" he snapped.

She wasn't fazed by his tone. "Dean, please shut up and listen to me for once in your life!"

He was shocked by her newfound attitude. "What did you say?"

"I said shut up and listen to me! Now, with that being out of the way, I have something to tell you. Mom's sick. Really sick. They don't think she's gonna last much longer. I just came here to tell you since we all know how close you two were," she announced.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not allowed to go to the funeral," he said bitterly.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Why are you really here? Are you here to gloat?" he snarled.

"No, Dean. I'm not here to gloat. I'm here because I need to stop living in fear and realize that I still have a whole life ahead of me," she snapped back.

"So what? Because of what I did to you? Because I killed my former colleagues and I was on the run? Not to mention, I almost killed my ex-wife, my father and I murdered my son. Then, I find out that my sister's not going to jail for what she did to me, Olivia's pregnant with Elliot's baby and is marrying him and now, my father and I are gonna rot in here for the rest of my life!" Dean roared.

"Dean, you used to be a good person. I know we never really got along, but you had a heart. What happened to my brother?" she asked, looking annoyed.

He glared at her. "You never had a brother, Renee. I changed. You changed me. Olivia changed me. Everyone in my life changed me. I was never the person you thought I was. Now, please leave and never come back. As far as I concerned, you don't exist," he sneered before he turned around and left.

Renee just sat there, shaking her head and looking perplexed. Dean was right, though. He's not the man she thought he was. Either he was putting on a front for the sake of the family or he's been like this all his life, he was never the kind-hearted person she thought he was. And that scares her.

She slowly got up, grabbed her $500 bag and left the seedy walls of Rikers. She got what she wanted now. She can now focus on her future with little problems.

She really didn't have a choice.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 14, 2007**

"Elliot, even I have to admit, dinner was absolutely delicious," Munch quipped as he pushed his plate back on the table and leaned back against the chair. He groaned while he patted his stomach.

"I have to agree with my man here. You really outdone yourself," Fin beamed. He reached under the table and patted Melinda's thigh with his hand, causing her to blush.

"Hey, I can't take all the credit. My mother taught me everything I needed to know," Elliot chuckled.

"I wished my mother taught me how to cook," Mike grumbled, looking annoyed.

"Just follow the recipe, doo doo head," Bobby teased, laughing at his cousin.

Elliot looked around the table and he couldn't be happier. On his left: Melinda, Fin, Munch and Alex were laughing and exchanging jokes with one another. On his right: Alex, Bobby, Mike, Carolyn, Casey and Chester were still eating the wonderful dinner he had made. At one end of the table, Don had his arm around Elizabeth and whispering her ear, making her giggle with delight. She threw her head back and laughed louder at a crude joke he made.

And, finally, sitting right next to him: his pregnant fiancee. The love of his life. She was eating for two, but they both could care less. She looks radiant, beautiful and so much more. He didn't know what he did so right to deserve this beautiful creature, but he wasn't about to give her up. Not now, not ever.

"I have something on my face?" Olivia teased when she caught him staring at her.

"No. I just love looking at you, beautiful," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"All right, everyone, before we dig in to dessert, I have something to show you. All of you follow me," he said as he threw his napkin on the table and got up. The others looked at each other for moment before they got up and followed him outside.

A moment later, everyone was standing outside in the backyard.

"Now, I know you're wondering why we're out here, but, believe me, I have a damn good reason. You see, I thought it would be nice to give Jason a proper memorial service; seeing that he never got one. And, with so much that's been happening, we never got around to it. So, tonight, we're gonna have a candlelight vigil," he announced.

Olivia couldn't believe it. As if she couldn't be more in love with him now, he goes and does something so touching for her. Tears started falling from her eyes as she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Elliot, this is the sweetest thing you'd ever did for me. I love you so much," she sobbed happily.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Anything for you, sweetheart. I love Jason, too."

"We all do," Alex replied, smiling brightly. Bobby had his arms around her waist from behind.

Olivia broke away from Elliot's embrace and kneeled down in front of a beautiful botanical garden that was arranged. Sitting in the middle was a picture of Jason, laughing and giggling. His sparkling brown eyes bore into her tear-filled ones and that alone made her weep even more. She looked over her shoulder and saw everyone holding a candle. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Olivia, baby, I thought we should do something special to honor Jason and I thought what better way to have and candlelight vigil than to have a song which touches everyone. Jason has brought us so much joy. He'll never be forgotten," Elliot said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She couldn't stop crying.

**More on this in the next chapter, then the epilogue with the much anticipated wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review! **


	24. One Sweet Day, part two

**Okay, seeing that it's really cold, windy and snowy in my town, I have nothing else to do but to put in this chapter. This is the second to last chapter and I'm continuing the candlelight vigil because the response I got was so amazing. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm using another Boyz II Men song, only this time, Mariah Carey makes an appearance in this chapter. Then, it's on with the EO wedding!**

**New episode this Tuesday! I can't wait to find out what Olivia's secret is!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence **

**Queens, New York**

**December 14, 2007**

Olivia couldn't have been more in love with Elliot right now.

She couldn't believe he would do this for her. To honor Jason's memory by having a candlelight vigil in their backyard. This is better than her dreams. Finally, she found a man who loves her unconditionally; who treats her like a human being instead of a punching bag. Elliot turned out to be the man she's been looking for and for that, she couldn't be more grateful in her life for finding him.

With the sun setting behind them, the night sky illuminated the occupants standing in the backyard. All you can see was a bright glow because everyone was holding a candle. Elliot wanted this night to be special; for Olivia, for his friends and especially for Jason.

"Olivia, Jason not only touched your life, but he touched all of us. We just wanted to make sure he got the proper memorial service he deserved. He's very special to all of us," Elliot said softly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw everyone holding a candle.

"Elliot, I don't know what to say. This is beautiful, thank you so much," Olivia sobbed on his shoulder.

"Only the best for my girl and her son," he murmured as he kissed her forehead gently. Just then, the song began to play on the stereo.

_Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

_Now it's too late to hold you_

'_Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

Everyone gathered around the botanical garden; each person offering words of comfort and support to Olivia, who was still crying and overwhelmed at what just happened. She got down on her knees, reached over and pulled Jason's picture out of the bushes. She held it close to her heart and silently wept. Her heart pounded furiously at the thought of not having her son with her in body anymore, but having him close to her in spirit was something she'd treasure for the rest of her life.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot holding her son's favorite teddy bear in his arms. He, too, was weeping silently, thinking about his daughter. He winked at her as he kissed Mr. Sniffles's forehead gently and continued crying. She mentally kicked herself because Elliot would've been a much better father. Now, he can, with the impending birth of their child. A child that will be loved and wanted.

_God, thank you so much for giving me a second chance. I know my son's not with me, but he's with me every single day and I couldn't be more grateful in my life. Now, he's my special little angel. He brought me and Elliot together. I love him more now for being there for me in my time of need. _

_Never had I imagined _

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive_

_Alive_

"I remember when Olivia first brought Jason into the bullpen. I was the first person who got to hold him. I couldn't believe he was so tiny, but he was so full of life. Every time I looked at him, I felt like a little kid inside. Even though he was a baby, he captured my heart. I fell in love with him. It's such a shame he was taken a moment too soon," Munch said, taking off his sunglasses and wiping his eyes with his fingers. Alex wrapped her arms around him, careful not to burn him.

"When I saw Jason for the first time, I was jealous. Olivia's been living with me and Alex for a while and we were inseparable. We used to sit in our rooms; talking about who's gonna get married first, who's gonna marry her dream man. Well, it happened to me and Alex. Olivia has had a hard life, but she came out of it stronger. I'm just sorry that we won't see Jason grow up to become a upstanding man," Casey choked through her tears.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

"I thought Jason was the sweetest boy. He was cute, full of life, loving and he would do little things that made him adorable. My heart was so full because of him. He gave me a sense of pride and joy. He made me realize that being a father is the most important aspect of my life. And, because of him, my relationship with my son is stronger than ever," Fin beamed, thinking about his son Ken. Melinda leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

_Darling I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_Took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

"When I found out that Olivia was pregnant, I was shocked at first because I then realized my true feelings for her. But, stupid me, I never got the chance to tell her because she was married to someone else. I ended up making some pretty bad decisions because of my foolishness, but I loved Jason with everything I had. When I held him, I looked into his eyes and saw so much love and devotion. When he died, a part of me died because I loved him like he was my son. Losing a child was the worst thing that ever happened to me. There's not a day goes by that I don't think about Jason or my Sarah. I miss them so much," Elliot said through his tears. He went over and wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. She was still holding a picture of Jason in her arms.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

As everything began to wind down, Olivia sat down on the grass and put Jason's picture back where it belongs. She didn't move just yet, because she just wanted to stare at him. More tears started falling from her eyes because she still couldn't believe Elliot went all out fo her. Her heart was so full.

"Baby, are you okay?" Elliot asked when he approached her and noticed she didn't move away from her spot.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered as she looked over her shoulder.

"Everyone's getting ready to leave. You wanna say goodnight to them?" he asked softly.

"I'll be there soon," she said before she turned back around. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before he turned on his heel and left.

_Although the sun will shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

Olivia picked up Jason's picture one more time and held it against her chest. She lowered her head and began to weep once again because she would never forget what Elliot has done for her. Of all the things he'd done to make her happy, this takes the cake. It was like God sent him from above to see a smile on her face.

Realizing that the night was just about to be complete, she place the picture back where it belongs and got up, wiping the grass stains off her pants. Taking a deep breath and blowing a kiss at the wind, she turned on her heel and went inside.

X

**1 hour later**

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 14, 2007**

Laying in bed and snuggling in Elliot's arms, Olivia looked out the window and smiled because the moonlit sky radiated her face. She turned over and sighed deeply when she saw Elliot sleeping so peacefully. Without making a sound, she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his cheek, then, just when she was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without warning, Elliot pulled her on top of him, due to the fact that she's with child.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia. So perfect," he murmured. If that didn't make her wet with anticipation, she didn't know what it was.

Rocking over his erection with such incredible friction, she gasped loudly when he easily slipped himself deep inside of her. Holding her waist in his hands, he groaned when she started moving over him, doing various angles with her hips. Her hands rested on his massive chest so she won't fall off, but that didn't matter because even though she has a baby bump, she could still move like a wild cat. And that turned him on even more.

Elliot moaned and groaned when she picked up her pace. Before long, they found their rhythm and began to move together as one. Olivia threw her head back and screamed out his name. She didn't care if the neighbors heard; she just wanted to shout to the world how much she craved his touch. How much she loved him. There's no other place she'd rather be than in his arms.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. They held each other tight as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterwards, she snuggled in his arms, laying her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he chuckled.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did tonight," she replied, smiling at him.

"Baby, I did what I did because I love you and I love Jason. Believe me, I wish he was still here. I wish Sarah was here as well. We could've been a family; raising those two together," he whispered.

"We're still gonna be a family. Hello, I'm carrying your child. But, you're right. I wish Jason and Sarah are here. Which reminds me, I have something for you," she said as she proceeded to climb out of bed.

Elliot sat up on the bed; wondering what Olivia got for him. She stepped out for a moment, then she came back, holding some kind of book in her arms. She smiled as she made her way back over to the bed and climbed back in, pulling the covers over her legs.

"Babe, what's this?" he asked, pointing to what she was holding.

"This is something I made for you. Now, I know it's not much, but I thought you should have something that reminds you of Sarah," she said softly as she handed the book over to him.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

He opened it up and gasped. He couldn't believe she did this. Pictures, mementos and baby items of Sarah were all there. He felt tears brimming in his blue orbs as page after page of Sarah's things were displayed. He looked over and saw Olivia smiling at him. He dropped everything and pulled her in his strong arms, kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't know what to make of this, but thank you so much. That's the sweetest thing you'd ever did for me," he sobbed on her shoulder.

"I love you, Elliot. I just wanted you to know that Sarah will never be forgotten; just like you made sure Jason will never be forgotten," she whispered in his ear. He growled lightly as he turned his head and slanted his mouth on hers once again. Nothing else mattered when they fell back on the bed with their arms around each other.

They wound making love again; this time, it was much more slower and gentle. They had all night. Hell, they had the rest of their lives to savor this moment.

_Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

**Only one more chapter left! And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's the much anticipated wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	25. Wedding and a baby

**Well, this is it! This is the final chapter! And, let me tell you, it's been one hell of a journey writing this story and I wanna say thank you so much for loving it to pieces. 'Hurting' has truly become one of my favorites and it's because of your love and support that I can be as creative as I wanna be. Thank you again and I love you all so much!**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Delivery room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**April 14, 2008**

"You're doing great, Liv! Keep pushing!" Elliot encouraged his fiancee.

She squeezed his hand as hard as she could because she couldn't bear the pain. This was it. The moment they both have been waiting for. Soon as her water broke, he damned neared broke his neck when he drove her down to the hospital. He was so excited that their baby is coming into the world.

"Ms. Benson, I see the head! Just a couple of more pushes and we'll be all set," Rebecca said, encouraging the brown-eyed detective.

"Do it for me, baby," Elliot jumped in with a pout.

"For you," she gritted her teeth. Enduring all the pain, she leaned over and pushed one more time, screaming at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming until she heard the cries of a baby. That's when she breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back against the mattress.

"It's a girl!" Rebecca squealed with delight as she held the tiny infant in her arms. Elliot couldn't stop smiling as he leaned over and kissed a tired Olivia on her lips.

"You did good. She's beautiful," he choked with happiness. A few minutes later, after the baby was weighed, cleaned and dressed, Rebecca placed the infant right in Olivia's arms. She leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, smiling when she heard the baby coo with delight.

"She's perfect," she murmured happily.

"I know. She has your hair, my eyes, your skin, but she also has both of our traits," Elliot beamed.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at him.

"She's stubborn as hell," he declared, causing them both to laugh out loud.

"She's amazing, El. I can't imagine my life without her," she said a moment later.

"She has amazing parents. Which reminds me, what are we gonna name this beautiful little girl here? We can't call her 'hey you'. It might work on someone else, but not with us here," he suggested.

"Well, I have a name for her. I hope you like it," she said, looking a little bit nervous.

"Lay it on me," he demanded.

"Okay. How about we name her Isabella Sarah Marie Stabler?" she suggested.

He leaned over and kissed her again, showering her with all of his love and affection. He pulled back and looked deeply in her brown eyes before he dropped a kiss on Isabella's forehead gently.

"I love it," he simply said. With his hand, he began stroking his daughter's forehead gently. He smiled when he heard the baby coo.

"I think she likes it, too," Olivia giggled.

"Well, Isabella, looks like that's gonna be your name. I love you and I love your mother so very much," he whispered.

"We love you, too, El," she replied, kissing him gently.

Within hours, Olivia was transported back to her room. Flowers, cards and gifts surrounded the bed. As she held her baby in her arms, memories flooded in her brain. She lost a child, endured pain from her ex, nearly lost her life, found a lifetime of happiness with the man of her dreams and gained a family she never knew possible. Even though she's forever gonna be haunted by what her ex-husband has done, at least she won't have to worry about him coming after her anymore.

Now that she has Elliot and Isabella, she feel like she can accomplish anything.

X

**Local Church**

**Queens, New York**

**May 31, 2008**

This day couldn't have come anytime sooner.

As she sat in front of the mirror, Olivia couldn't believe it. With tears in her eyes, she was glad she was wearing water-proof make-up. She realized that the woman who was wearing the wedding dress was her. As if being so happy wasn't enough, she just wanted to jump up and down.

Excitement lurched in her bones. She couldn't jump up and down because she didn't wanna ruin her dress. She looked over her shoulder and saw Isabella sitting on the highchair; laughing and giggling as what a baby does best. Olivia blew a kiss at her daughter before she turned back around in her seat and put the finishing touches on herself. After all, there's a handsome waiting for her at the alter.

"May I come in?" Don asked as he stepped inside.

"Everything's okay?" Olivia asked as she got up.

"Everything's set. Now, I hate to ruin your getting ready mood, but there's this man who's waiting anxiously for you. He can't wait another minute to make you his wife," he chuckled.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready. Grab Isabella and we'll be all set."

"Liv, I just wanna say, I'm so happy for you. Elliot's a good man. I knew you finally found a winner in him," Don declared, smiling brightly.

Olivia returned his smile with one of her own. "Thanks, Daddy."

X

**20 minutes later**

**Elliot and Olivia's wedding**

As Elizabeth was holding Isabella in her arms, everyone in the church stood up just as 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play on the organ. The doors opened and everyone had to hold in their breaths when Olivia appeared with Don on her arm.

Elliot couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears of happiness started falling from his blue orbs. He couldn't remember ever seeing Olivia more beautiful in his life. As they made their way down the aisle, he could barely contain himself. He couldn't wait another minute to make her his.

He couldn't wait to call her Mrs. Elliot Stabler.

When they got to their destination, Don lifted the veil away from her face and planted a searing kiss on her tear-stained cheek.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she choked as she took her place next to Elliot on the podium.

"Who here gives this bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Don said before he took his place next to Elizabeth and their beautiful grandchild.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her today to join this man, Elliot Stabler and this woman, Olivia Benson in holy matrimony. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one objected, the minister continued, "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Olivia, you may go first."

She turned around and handed her bouquet of flowers over to Casey, who winked at her. Then, she turned back around so she could face Elliot, who then took both of her hands into his.

"What can I say? Without you, I'm nothing. I can't function without you in my life. I don't function. But, when I'm with you, I feel like I can accomplish anything in the world. You were there for me in my time of need. I'd always loved you, but I didn't know then. I do now. Baby, I love you with everything I have and more. You gave me respect, pride, joy and so much love. I thought I'd never love again, but you came along and healed me. Today, I stand here before you, to pledge my undying love and devotion. And, with our beautiful Isabella in our lives, we can continue to make it. I love you, Elliot Stabler. I love you so much," she said through her tears. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, crying himself because the words she said were so beautiful.

"Olivia, my sweet Olivia. I thought I was through with love myself, but when you came into my life, I knew there was hope. I feel like I'm on top of the world whenever I'm with you. I'm so grateful to share all my love with you and our beautiful baby girl. Today, I stand her before you, to pledge my undying love, devotion, fidelity and honor to you and only you. I love you, Olivia Benson. I love you with all my heart and soul," he said as he leaned down and kissed her hand gently.

"Elliot, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and told, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

"And Olivia, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"May I have the rings please?"

Elliot's brother Joshua pulled the wedding bands out of his pocket and handed them over to the minister, who then handed them over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Elliot, repeat after me as you place this ring on her finger. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elliot repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Olivia, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said through her tears as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my, in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Elliot didn't have to hear that twice. He pulled Olivia in his arms and slanted her mouth over hers ruthlessly. The guests were on their feet; laughing, cheering and making cat calls at the newly married couple.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Elliot Stabler," the minister announced.

Elliot and Olivia kissed again, like would any happy newlyweds do.

X

**Wedding reception**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2008**

Olivia felt like she was on top of the world.

As she swayed in Elliot's arms, with Isabella in between them, she felt like she was the queen of the world. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply, feeling content and at peace.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the other couples dancing romantically. She could see why there's so much love in the air. Fate brought them together. Just like fate brought her and her husband together.

She couldn't be more happier now.

"I love you," she blurted out.

He smiled brightly. "And I love you. And I love you, Isabella."

"We love you, too," she said in a high-pitched voice, mocking the voice of Isabella, who was smiling and giggling.

"Man, I'm gonna be ganged up," he chuckled.

"Mmm, I don't know about that. How about in a year or two, I give you a son?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He was surprised. "You will?"

She leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I'm for real. Little Elliot Stabler? I like the sound of that."

He dipped her and Isabella in his arms. "I love the sound of that. I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

She smiled brightly. "I love you, too, Mr. Stabler."

Her life was now full with so much love, happiness and joy. She couldn't wait to find out what the future has in store for them. Together they will face new challenges.

As a family.

**The End!**

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to read my other stories! It's been a blast!**

**Please review!**


End file.
